Sacrée féline
by The Raidak
Summary: Vanessa, une fan des Légendaires, va vivre une incroyable aventure lorsqu'un matin, elle se réveille… transformée en jaguarianne. Heureusement qu'elle pourra compter sur l'aide et le soutien de ses amies. Mais entre-temps, Vanessa va également devoir se servir de ses nouvelles capacités jaguariennes pour combattre ceux qui voudront s'en prendre à elle.
1. Chapitre 1

**Sacrée féline**

 _Les Légendaires appartiennent à Patrick Sobral._

* * *

 _ **Je vois en nous la lumière de l'espoir. J'ai envie d'y croire, en notre victoire. En notre avenir. Délivrés du sortilège. Les Légendaires, tous unis contre le mal.  
Les Légendaires, la jeunesse éternelle.**_

« Vanessa ? »

 _ **Les Légendaires, courageux et sincères.**_

« Vanessa ! »

« Hein ? Q-Quoi ? »

Ma mère me réveilla soudainement. Et quand c'est comme ça, c'est que ça ne signifie rien de bon à l'horizon.

« Il est 8h passé. Tu vas être en retard. »

« Déjà ? Oh zut ! »

Tout de suite, je me lève pour préparer mes affaires de cours ainsi que d'autres trucs dont j'ai besoin.

« N'oublie pas non plus de prendre un pull chaud. Je sais qu'il fait souvent froid là où tu vas avec tes copines. » Me dit ma mère.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pensé à tout. » Lui dis-je avant de lui faire un bisou. « À ce soir. »

« À ce soir, ma chérie. Et ne rentre pas encore à 23h, s'il te plaît. »

« Mais oui. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, je pars prendre le bus pour le lycée. Le trajet effectué, une fois descendue à l'arrêt de bus, j'aperçois au loin mes amies Nora, Alice et Zoé qui m'attendent juste devant l'entrée du lycée. Chaque fois que je les vois, ça me rend toujours très heureuse.

« Yo, les filles ! »

« **Hey, Vanessa !** »

On se regroupe toutes les quatre dans un énorme câlin amical.

« Alors, légenfans ? Parées pour de nouvelles aventures ? » Leur dis-je.

« Et comment. Il paraît qu'Alice a un truc génial à nous montrer. » Dit Zoé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demandai-je.

« Hin hin ! Je promets de vous le montrer, quand on sera à notre fan-club. » Dit Alice.

« Dans ce cas, vivement la fin des cours. » Dit Nora.

Soudain, la sonnerie retentit. On doit aller en cours. Aujourd'hui on de la chance, c'est vendredi, les cours finissent à midi. Et comme tous les vendredis, on va passer le reste de l'après-midi rien qu'entre amies, dans notre fan-club personnel. Bon, je vous épargne le début de la journée où l'on a rien fait d'intéressant, à part étudier. Ah mais au fait, j'ai oublié de faire les présentations.

Je m'appelle Vanessa, 14 ans. J'habite à Argenteuil avec ma famille : mon père, conservateur dans un musée ; ma mère, une libraire ; et mon grand frère, Sam, qui rêve de travailler dans le cinéma comme bruiteur et preneur de son. Bien que ma famille soit ordinaire, c'est moi qui a le mérite d'être la plus spéciale.

Sans doute parce que je suis une immense fan de la bande dessinée _Les Légendaires_ de Patrick Sobral. C'est ma mère qui m'a fait découvrir cette série quand j'avais 7 ans. Et depuis, j'y suis très attachée. Cet univers si magique, drôle et coloré, accompagné de tous ces beaux dessins, son histoire si originale et ses personnages attachants. Absolument tout chez les Légendaires ne cessera de m'impressionner. Ce qui est aussi le cas de mes amies : Nora, Alice et Zoé.

Elles sont bien plus que de simples copines pour moi. Ce sont mes meilleures amies. Elles aussi sont fans des Légendaires. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui nous rapproche le plus. On adore se réunir pour passer du temps entre copines et s'amuser un peu, mais on aime surtout parler Légendaires, à tel point que nous avons fondé notre propre petit fan-club à nous. Pour moi, ce sont les meilleures amies du monde, et les Légendaires nous ont tellement rapproché les unes des autres que nous sommes devenues comme des sœurs inséparables.

Mais revenons au présent. Vint enfin l'heure du déjeuner. On s'assoit souvent à la même table, on mange, et on discute.

« Alors ce matin, juste avant de me faire réveiller par ma mère, je me suis encore chanté le générique du dessin animé des Légendaires en plein rêve. »

« On te comprend, Vanessa. Ce générique est trop génial. »

« Ouais. C'est vrai que Noam chante super bien. »

« Tu m'étonnes. S'il y a bien un chanteur qui s'y connaît en générique de dessin animé, c'est bien Noam. »

On avait eu la paix pendant dix minutes avant qu'elle ne soit interrompue de manière agressive et inattendue. Par surprise, j'ai senti quelqu'un me donner un coup dans le dos (rien de bien grave, je vous rassure), ça m'a fait sursauter de peur. La personne s'est emparée d'une chaise et s'est ensuite assise à côté de moi.

« Salut, Vaness' ! »

Il ne manquait plus que lui : Nelson, le pire élève du lycée, et mon harceleur. Ce garçon est un vrai casse-pied, et un véritable délinquant. Depuis la première fois qu'il m'a vue, il ne cesse de venir me narguer, en essayant de me séduire. Vous l'avez deviné, il est pour moi ce qu'Halan est à Jadina, mais en bien pire, parce que Nelson, lui, n'a aucune éducation. Et là, j'en ai ma dose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Nelson ? » Lui dis-je sèchement.

« Rien, je voulais juste de te dire salut, et que tu me fasses la bise. »

« Mais vas te faire voir, tu m'énerves. »

« Allez quoi. J'suis ton copain. »

« Tu n'es pas mon copain ! Tu n'es qu'un sale pot de colle ! »

« Lâche-là, Nelson ! Rends-nous service et va voir ailleurs ! » Dit Alice.

Nelson regarde Alice avec des yeux horribles. Il se lève et se dirige vers elle. Là, je crains le pire. Alice devient effrayée.

« Toi, tu la fermes. Sinon j'te jure que- »

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à lever la main sur elle, son geste fut retenu. C'était mon frère Sam, en compagnie d'un surveillant qui prit Nelson par le bras.

« Décidément, vous ne pourrez jamais vous retenir. » Dit le surveillant.

« Eh j'ai rien fait, m'sieur. » Dit Nelson avec un sourire de menteur.

« C'est cela oui. Vous me prenez vraiment pour un idiot. »

Le surveillant emmène Nelson loin de nous. Il me lance un mauvais regard avant qu'on ne le revoit plus. Décidément, il porte bien son nom celui-là.

« Merci infiniment, Sam. Sans toi, ce monstre n'aurait pas hésité à me mettre un gros œil au beurre noir. » Dit Alice en le serrant.

« Euh ouais, c'est… c'est normal. » Dit Sam alors que ses joues deviennent rouges.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que mon frère nous sauve des sales mains de Nelson. Et ce n'est pas non plus la première fois qu'il fait cette tête en voyant Alice. Là, je commence vraiment à soupçonner quelque chose, mais je n'ose pas l'avouer. Grâce à lui au moins, on l'aura échappé belle, une fois de plus.

« Bon ben… maintenant que tout va bien, je pense que je vais vous laisser entre filles. »

« Tu peux rester si tu veux. » Dit Zoé.

« Honneur à notre héros du jour. » Dit Nora.

« C'est gentil de votre part, mais… je crois qu'il faudrait vraiment que j'y aille. » Dit-il en s'en allant.

« Ton frère est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Vanessa. » Me dit Alice.

« Oui. J'aime beaucoup Sam. C'est le meilleur frère au monde. »

Après ça, nous avons continué à bavarder et à finir nos assiettes, jusqu'à l'heure de la sonnerie. Les cours sont enfin terminés. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, nous nous précipitons vers l'arrêt de bus que nous prenons d'habitude pour nous rendre à notre fan-club personnel.

* * *

 _Voilà pour l'introduction des personnages, mais il reste encore une partie de leur quotidien à dévoiler. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous découvrirez ce que font Vanessa et ses amies dans leur fan-club. Et après, l'aventure commencera._

 _Anecdote : dans mon lycée, j'ai été confronté à une sale brute qui s'appelait également Nelson (oui, comme celui des Simpsons. Drôle de coïncidence n'est-ce pas ?). Le Nelson de ma fanfic est donc basé sur cette vraie personne, pour me venger._

 _À bientôt pour la suite._


	2. Chapitre 2

Nous étions tellement impatientes d'arriver à notre fan-club. Pour faire passer le temps, on s'était toutes mises à chanter la chanson des Légendaires par Cécile Corbel, une de mes préférées. Plus tard, une fois descendues à notre arrêt, on s'est mises à courir comme des folles dans la rue jusqu'à atteindre un vieux grillage un peu rouillé. Nora souleva une partie du grillage que nous avions taillé auparavant pour créer une entrée. Ce passage mène à un sentier qui conduit tout droit à un petit terrain abandonné auquel il se trouve un vieux loft, abandonné lui aussi, que nous avons rénové par nos soins. Ce n'est pas aussi propre qu'un loft moderne, mais ça nous convient.

Enfin arrivées à notre fan-club, que c'est bon. Ce loft est constitué d'un salon avec cuisine, une chambre sans lit qui sert de premier étage… et des toilettes hors service. Ça nous fait du bien de revoir toute la décoration d'intérieur qu'on a faite ensemble. Tous les posters des Légendaires, ainsi que mes fan-arts, et les quelques figurines posées sur un vieux bureau.

Très vite, on prend des coussins pour s'asseoir et formons un cercle. Nous voilà maintenant installées.

« Bien. Je déclare ouvert _Le Cercle des Légenfans Disparus_. » Dit fièrement Alice.

« Tu peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de dire ça à chaque fois qu'on vient ici. » Lui répond Nora.

« Bah quoi ? »

« Allons rassure-toi, je te taquine. »

« Eh bien, Alice. Et si tu nous montrais ta fameuse surprise. » Dit Zoé.

« Ah oui. Regardez ça. »

Alice fouille dans son sac à dos. Elle attrape quelque chose se trouvant au fond et le sort d'un coup sec. Elle le tient en l'air, de manière à ce qu'on puisse bien voir ce que c'est. Et là, on a eu le souffle coupé.

« Mais c'est… » Ai-je commencé.

« Une perruque. Une perruque de Sheibah ! » Dit Alice.

« Trop classe ! » Dit Nora.

« N'est-il pas ? Je l'ai confectionnée moi-même dans le plus grand secret. Je tenais beaucoup à vous faire la surprise. »

À ce moment-là, on était complètement étonnées, voir carrément émerveillées. Fabriquer une perruque de Sheibah, pour nous c'est un exploit. Surtout quand on sait qu'il n'est pas évident d'imiter les coiffures de certains personnages de la série.

« J'en reviens pas. Il t'a fallu combien de temps pour faire ce truc ? » Lui ai-je demandé.

« Deux longs mois. Mais à force de courage et de persévérance, j'y suis arrivée. » Dit Alice.

« Toutes nos félicitations ! C'est du joli travail ! » Dit Zoé.

« Et vous n'avez encore rien vu. »

Alice se lève et enfile sa perruque de Sheibah. Elle range des mèches de cheveux qui dépassaient sous sa perruque, et ensuite elle nous fait sa top modèle.

« Ça te va à merveille ! » Dit Nora.

« Merci les filles. » Dit Alice, très flattée.

Dans les heures qui suivirent, on a fait que discuter et parler Légendaires, rien d'autre. On parle du dessin animé, de la série _Origines_ , on chante des chansons sur nos héros, on dessine parfois. Zoé nous a fait part de ses nombreuses théories qui, comme toujours, nous impressionnent.

« Je vous le dis. Si Skroa a encore le bras droit intact dans le dessin animé, ça veut dire que Shun-Day n'existe pas encore. »

« Ça, ça craint. » Dit Nora, elle qui adore le personnage de Shun-Day.

« Oui, ou peut-être qu'ils trouveront un autre moyen de l'inclure à l'histoire, après tout, cette série se déroule dans un univers parallèle, ne l'oublions pas. » Lui dis-je pour la consoler.

Elle me sourit en réponse. Voilà, c'est en gros ce qu'on fait toujours à notre fan-club en général. Un peu plus tard, je remarque que la nuit est presque tombée. Je vérifie ma montre, il est 21h40.

« Oh mince. Désolé les filles, mais il va falloir que j'y aille. Ma mère doit certainement m'attendre à la maison. » Leur dis-je.

« Effectivement, il commence déjà à se faire tard. On ferait mieux d'y aller. » Dit Alice.

On commence à ranger nos affaires et on quitte notre fan-club. Mais pendant qu'on cheminait sur le sentier pour rejoindre la rue, j'ai repensé à quelque chose.

« Au fait, les filles, vous êtes au courant que la prochaine Japan Expo arrive bientôt ? Patrick Sobral y sera de nouveau présent. Vous avez déjà choisi quel cosplay vous porterez ? » Leur demandai-je.

« Moi, je serai en Jadina. » Dit Zoé.

« Je serai Shun-Day. » Dit Nora.

« Moi, ce sera Sheibah, vous le savez. » Dit Alice.

« Et toi Vanessa ? » Me demande Zoé.

« Eh ben, j'avais pensé à me fabriquer un cosplay original de Jaguariane. Mais finalement, je pense plutôt que je vais ressortir celui de Ténébris. »

« Ça te va toujours bien d'être Ténébris. » Me dit Alice.

« Merci. » Lui répondis-je en souriant.

Arrivées dans la rue, on s'est dit au revoir avec un gros câlin avant de se quitter, bien qu'on se revoit toujours demain. Chacune est rentrée chez soi, de son côté. Quand je suis arrivée à la maison, ma mère était en train de se reposer sur le canapé, elle a dû avoir une lourde journée. Mon père n'est pas encore rentré. Soudain, j'entendis des bruits de craquements venant de l'étage. C'est Sam qui s'entraîne à faire du bruitage avec des bricoles en tout genre qu'il a ramené ici. Il enregistre tous ces bruits dans sa chambre, devant un extrait de film, sans le son.

Je me dis souvent : bruiteur, c'est un sacré métier. Enfin bon, puisque c'est ce qui passionne le plus Sam, je lui souhaite de réussir.

Quant à moi, il n'y pas de vrai métier que je souhaite faire plus tard. Je consacre une partie de mon temps libre en solo à faire des fan-arts des Légendaires que je publie ensuite sur le Club, ou sur Deviantart. Vais-je devenir dessinatrice plus tard ? Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas encore vraiment.

Je passe faire un bisou à ma famille avant d'aller dormir. Et comme tous les soirs, une fois que je suis installée confortablement dans mon lit, je prends un album des Légendaires et le lis avant de dormir. C'est mon habitude du soir. En m'endormant cette nuit-là, je ne me doutais de rien, pensant que la journée de demain allait être cool et comme les autres.

Pourtant, j'étais loin de m'imaginer à quel point j'avais tort.

* * *

 _Bon, je sais que Vanessa et ses amies sont un peu le cliché du groupe de copines inséparables qu'on ne voit que dans les dessins animés pour filles. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour ça. Dans le prochain chapitre, l'aventure commencera pour de vrai._


	3. Chapitre 3

Ce matin-là, je me suis réveillée avec un mal de crâne. Petit à petit, la douleur passe et plus ça passe, plus je remarque quelques changements. D'abord, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien dans mon lit, comme si ma couette était plus douce que d'habitude. Je regarde mon réveil, il est presque 11h. J'ai l'impression que ma vue semble différente, et mes dents aussi.

Il y quelque chose d'autre qui me gêne au niveau du bas du dos, comme si j'étais allongée sur un serpent en soie. Lorsque je pris une inspiration, je suis parvenue à sentir l'odeur du petit déjeuner en bas. C'est bien la première fois que je sens les odeurs de la cuisine depuis ma chambre. En plus, j'ai aussi l'impression d'avoir plus de cheveux que d'habitude. Et ce n'est pas tout : en fermant ma main pour me frotter un œil, je me fais mal à la paume. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

C'est là que je découvre avec horreur que j'ai des griffes au bout des doigts et des orteils. Mon corps est devenu poilu de partout et j'ai une queue de félin. Prise d'angoisse, je cours jusqu'à la salle de bain pour me regarder dans le miroir et là… oh mon dieu…

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Sous l'emprise de la panique, je recule en arrière et tombe en trébuchant sur le meuble où l'on range les serviettes de toilette. Je respire fortement en repensant à ce que je viens de découvrir là. Je n'arrête pas de me répéter que tout cela est impossible. Pourtant, quand je regarde de nouveau mes mains et mes pieds, poilus et griffus, je dois me rendre à l'évidence : tout ça est bien réel. Doucement, je me relève en essayant de reprendre mon calme. Je jette encore un coup d'œil à mon reflet en m'examinant de plus près. Très vite, je me rends compte de ma nouvelle apparence.

Une Jaguariane ! Je suis une Jaguariane !

C'est dingue, je ressemble quasiment à Samaël W.W., avec la même chevelure, les mêmes yeux de félin, les mêmes couleurs et tout. En plus de ça, j'ai un katseye greffé au front. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Soudain, mon flair sent une présence venir vers moi.

« Vanessa ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

C'est ma mère qui m'appelle. Je l'entends se précipiter en courant dans les escaliers. Je sens aussi les odeurs de Sam et mon père avec elle. Oh non, il ne faut pas que ma famille me voit comme ça. Je retourne vite dans ma chambre en me mettant automatiquement à courir sur mes quatre pattes, exactement comme le fait Gryf dans le dessin animé. Maintenant que je suis une Jaguariane, je suppose que c'est normal d'avoir acquis ce genre de réflexe. Je me cache sous ma couverture, juste à temps avant que ma famille ne débarque.

« Vanessa, ma puce, il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Me demande ma mère.

« On t'as entendue hurler, comme si t'avais vu un monstre. » Dit mon père.

« Je… »

Là je suis perdue. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur dire tant que je suis cachée ? Est-ce que je dois me montrer à eux sous cette forme ? Et s'ils s'en prenaient à moi par peur et me jetaient dehors ? Moi qui suis déjà terrorisée par ma nouvelle apparence.

« Je… oui, c'est presque ça. J'ai vu une grosse araignée, pas une mygale, mais une très grosse en tout cas. » Je leur répondis.

Je déteste mentir, encore moins à mon entourage, mais là, je n'ai absolument pas le courage de me dévoiler sous cette forme.

« Je vais voir ça. » Dit Sam en allant à la salle de bain.

« Vanessa, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? » Me demande ma mère.

« Oui, oui. J'aimerais me reposer encore un peu, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Ils repartent en refermant la porte derrière eux. Ouf ! Je l'ai échappé belle. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je ne peux quand même pas sortir comme ça. Allons, reste calme Vanessa, et essaie plutôt de réfléchir à une bonne idée qui pourrait te sortir du pétrin. En même temps, je ne pourrai pas continuer à me cacher éternellement de ma famille, même si je trouve une bonne combine. Peut-être aurait-ce été mieux de leur dire la vérité.

Tant pis, je me lance.

J'ouvre doucement la porte de ma chambre. Personne à gauche, personne à droite, la voie est libre. Mais en sortant, je sens l'odeur de Sam venant la salle de bain.

« J'ai bien regardé partout, Vanessa. Je te jure qu'il n'y a pas la moindre… araignée. »

Lorsqu'il est sorti de la salle de bain et qu'il m'a vu, j'ai retenu mon souffle en affichant un regard effrayé. On est tout deux restés immobiles, à se regarder, sans rien dire. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort. À ce moment-là, j'ai le sentiment qu'il va hurler et va ensuite s'en prendre à moi. J'étais terrorisée par ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Et Sam, lui, semblait plutôt confus, mais pas vraiment choqué.

« Waouh… c'est ton nouveau cosplay pour le prochain Comic-Con ? » Dit-il.

Un miracle qu'il ait eu cette réaction. Là, je me sentis tout de suite plus rassurée. En revanche, je deviens encore plus confuse que lui.

« Euh… oui, c'est ça. Enfin, c'est pour la Japan Expo, pas pour le Comic-Con. » Je lui répondis.

« Bah dis donc, c'est quelque chose ton truc. J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître. On dirait des vrais poils en plus. » Dit-il, impressionné.

C'est ma chance. Peut-être que je peux lui faire confiance et tout lui dire.

« Sam, tu veux bien venir dans ma chambre cinq minutes, s'il te plaît ? »

Il me suit sans rien dire. Une fois dans ma chambre, je referme vite la porte et fait face à mon frère.

« En tout cas, bravo. Jamais vu un cosplay aussi réaliste depuis la fois où j'ai croisé ce gars déguisé en Bruce Campbell… avant de me rendre compte que c'était vraiment lui. » Dit-il.

« Sam, écoute. Je sais que ça va te paraître dingue, mais… ce que tu vois là n'est pas un cosplay. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je te jure. Tout ça, ce sont de vrais poils, des vraies griffes, une vraie crinière, et ça c'est une vraie queue de félin. »

Sam écarquille les yeux et reste plusieurs secondes sans rien dire en comprenant que tout ce que je lui raconte est bien vrai.

« Mais… Vanessa… tu… comment est-ce que- »

« J'en ai aucune idée. Ce matin, je me réveille, transformée en Jaguariane. »

« Alors ça, je n'arrive pas à le croire. » Dit-il en faisant une tête très confuse.

« Mais surtout : qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? T'imagine comment réagiront papa et maman quand ils me verront sous cette forme ? Comment je vais leur expliquer tout ça, surtout s'ils paniquent et refusent de m'écouter ? »

« Ah oui, il y a ça aussi. »

« Il faudra pourtant bien que je leur dise, tôt ou tard. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » Ai-je dit en devenant de plus en plus stressée.

Pendant que je tourne en rond, Sam réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Je crois avoir une idée. » Dit-il.

* * *

 _Un peu plus tard_

Sam m'a expliqué tout son plan afin que je puisse me montrer devant nos parents sans que ça dégénère. Nous descendons les escaliers lentement. Je reste bien cachée derrière mon frère. On entend nos parents en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Une fois en bas de l'escalier, on fait un récapitulatif.

« Bon, quoi qu'il arrive, s'ils se mettent à paniquer, tu retournes derrière moi pour que je te protège. » Me dit-il.

« Et tu essaies de les convaincre que c'est bien moi. »

« Mais oui, t'en fais pas. »

C'est le moment. Sam se présente devant papa et maman.

« Hum, hum. Papa ? Maman ? Vous avez une minute ? J' ai quelque chose à vous montrer. » Dit Sam.

« Bien sûr, mon grand. De quoi s'agit-il ? » Demande mon père.

« Oui alors euh, ça va vous faire un choc énorme, du coup, je vous demande de ne pas paniquer. Vous me le jurez ? »

S'est-il seulement rendu compte qu'il venait de parler comme Woody Allen ? Bref, Nos parents s'échangèrent un regard confus.

« Bon, très bien. On te le promet. » Dit ma mère.

« Ok. C'est bon, Vanessa. Tu peux sortir. » Me dit Sam.

Ça y est, c'est l'heure de me montrer. Mon cœur bat très fort. C'est avec un énorme courage comme je n'en ai jamais eu auparavant dans ma vie que je sors de ma cachette. Ainsi, je me présente à mes parents sous ma nouvelle forme Jaguariane. Mon père se retrouva bouche bée, et ma mère écarquilla les yeux en laissant tomber sa tasse de café par terre. Visiblement, ils ont l'air convaincus que ça n'est pas un cosplay.

 _à suivre..._

* * *

 _Ouf ! Après avoir longuement hésité sur plusieurs idées différentes, j'ai enfin su choisir la fin qui me convient le mieux pour ce chapitre._

 _À bientôt ;)_


	4. Chapitre 4

Tout s'était plutôt bien passé en fin de compte. Mes parents n'ont pas paniqué, quoi que surtout choqués. Je leur ai expliqué en quoi je m'étais transformée et, bien sûr, ils n'ont pas trop compris puisqu'ils ne connaissent pas l'univers des Légendaires. Après ça, ils m'ont promis de tout faire pour que je redevienne comme avant, bien que je doute qu'il existe un remède à ça. Plus tard, mon père dû partir travailler. Ma mère a décidé que la première chose à faire pour trouver une solution, c'est de m'emmener chez le médecin.

En sortant de la maison, on a bien regardé s'il n'y avait aucun passant. Personne ; tout semble clean. Ma mère est allée vite m'ouvrir la porte de la voiture et j'ai foncé le plus vite possible à l'intérieur. Durant tout le trajet de la maison jusqu'au cabinet du médecin, je suis restée cacher accroupie aux pieds des banquettes arrières, pas très confortable pour mon dos.

Une chance qu'on ait pu stationner juste devant l'entrée de l'immeuble où se trouve le cabinet médical. Pareil comme au début, je suis vite rentrée dans le hall de l'immeuble avant que des passants ne me voient. Dans les escaliers, on a croisé une vielle dame qui m'a regardée d'un air déconcerté (le truc de vieux habituel). _N'importe quoi_ _ces jeunes_ , a-t-elle dû se dire. Plus tard, en entrant dans la salle d'attente, il y avait d'autres personnes qui attendaient eux aussi, et qui m'ont lancé des regards étonnés. C'est très embarrassant.

Au bout d'une demi-heure d'attente, c'est enfin à mon tour d'être reçue. Là encore, j'ai tout expliqué au médecin, qui m'a ensuite demandé de me déshabiller (pas complètement non plus) et m'a examinée de partout. D'abord en observant mes yeux et l'intérieur de ma bouche, puis en examinant mes poils, sur ma queue (de félin), et pour finir, ma crinière. Évidemment, le médecin finit par donner la conclusion à laquelle je m'attendais.

« Bon, écoutez, mademoiselle. Je veux bien croire que vous vous soyez métamorphosée en… en quoi déjà ? »

« En Jaguariane. C'est une espèce fictive mi-homme mi-félin venant de ma bande dessinée préférée : _Les Légendaires_. » Je lui répondis.

« Oui, ben voilà le problème. Toutes les examens que j'ai effectués sur votre corps me prouvent que vous me dîtes la vérité. Mais en revanche, à part dire que c'est de la magie, je ne vois absolument pas ce qui a pu déclencher ça. Ça dépasse complètement tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre en médecine, même les trucs les plus dingues. Ce qui vous arrive là, c'est du jamais vu à l'état pur ! »

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, je ne fis que baisser la tête. Le médecin réfléchit.

« Mmh… aviez-vous pris des hormones pour vous faire pousser les poils, récemment ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Non, je n'en ai jamais pris. »

« Alors je ne sais pas. Vous m'en voyez navré, mais je crains de ne pouvoir rien faire pour vous. À part faire appel aux plus grands scientifiques et généticiens de la planète, je ne sais pas comment régler votre problème… ça vous fera 70 €. »

On n'a pas avancé d'un pas dans cette affaire. Au moins, on aura essayé quelque chose. Sur le chemin du retour, je réfléchis à ce que le médecin m'a dit, à propos de trouver des gens suffisamment doués pour m'aider. Voyons voir, si je suis une Jaguariane, la personne qui saurait résoudre mon problème serait Patrick Sobral, puisque c'est lui qui a imaginé l'espèce. Mais avant tout, je devrais peut-être en parler à mes amies. Je prends mon portable et leur envoie un sms à chacune d'elle :

- _Salut les filles. Vous pourriez passez chez moi ? Il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'affreux, et j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide._

Sans en dire plus, je leur envoie le message. Quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en elles.

 _Plus tard, en début d'après-midi…_

En regardant par la fenêtre, je vois Nora, Alice et Zoé en train d'arriver devant chez moi. Comme je suis soulagée de les revoir. C'est ma mère qui vient leur ouvrir. Ça doit les surprendre, puisque d'habitude, c'est moi qui viens les accueillir.

« Oh, bonjour les filles. Vanessa n'attendait plus que vous. » Dit ma mère avec un chaleureux sourire.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » Demande Alice.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Comme nous tous, elle est complètement dépassée par ce qui lui arrive. »

« Elle nous a dit qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose d'affreux. » Dit Zoé.

« On s'inquiète pour elle. » Dit Nora.

« Elle vous attend dans sa chambre. Mais je préfère vous prévenir : ça risque de fort vous surprendre. »

Je les entends monter les escaliers en même temps que je peux sentir leur odeur venir ici. Nora frappe à ma porte. Je me tiens prête à les accueillir.

« Vanessa ? »

« Oui. Entrez, je vous en prie. » Leur dis-je.

Lorsqu'elles m'ont vue en entrant, leur réaction fut exactement celle que je m'attendais à voir. À peine entrées, elles s'arrêtèrent soudainement sur leurs pas tout en retenant leur souffle, les yeux écarquillés. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence gênant.

« V-Vanessa ? C'est… c'est bien toi ? » Demande Alice.

« J'aurais préféré que non. » Je répondis avec une voix basse.

Elles s'approchèrent doucement en me regardant attentivement. Je vois bien qu'elles n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, alors je leur laisse le temps de bien observer pour qu'elles soient certaines de ce qu'elles voient là.

« Tu es… tu es bien devenue ce que je pense ? » Demande Zoé.

« Oui. Et mon katseye sorti de nulle part est là pour le prouver. »

« Alors ça c'est dingue ! Tu es une vraie Jaguariane ! » Dit Alice.

« Ça te va tellement bien en plus ! T'es trop stylée comme ça ! » Dit Zoé.

« Incroyable ! Tu es le portait craché de Samaël W.W., à part que tu es une fille, bien sûr. » Dit Nora.

« Je suis surtout devenue monstrueuse. Autant, si j'étais sur Alysia, je me sentirai plus à l'aise. Mais là, être transformée en créature fantastique dans un monde entièrement peuplé de gens ordinaires, je me sens juste affreuse. » Je répondis en m'asseyant sur mon lit, tête baissée.

Me voyant nager en plein désespoir, mes amies eurent pitié pour moi. Elles échangèrent des regards se disant qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Elles se rapprochèrent plus près de moi. Zoé mit sa main sur mon épaule.

« Vanessa. Il est clair que ce qui t'arrive là est un vrai mystère. Moi et les autres n'avons peut-être pas eu le droit au même sort, mais ça n'empêche qu'on t'aime toujours. » Dit-elle.

« Peu importe ce qui t'arrive, même si tu deviens un Jaguariane, un elfe, un troll, ou encore la réincarnation d'un dieu maléfique, on ne cessera jamais de t'aimer, car on sait que sous ce corps félin se trouve toujours notre Vanessa. » Dit Alice.

« Notre chère amie qu'on aime. On t'acceptera toujours telle que tu es. Et tu sais très bien que tu peux compter sur nous. On sera toujours là pour toi, comme toi tu es toujours là pour nous. Notre amitié ne mourra jamais, tant qu'on reste ensemble et qu'on continue à s'aimer. » Dit Nora.

Leur discours me réchauffe le cœur, me redonnant espoir et confiance en moi. Je les regarde en leur adressant un doux sourire. On s'est ensuite toutes regroupées dans un câlin, l'un des meilleurs que nous ayons fait.

« Merci, les filles. Merci infiniment. » Leur dis-je alors que je laisse couler une larme de joie.

Plus tard, on n'a pas arrêté de discuter au sujet de ma transformation.

« Ça doit pas être facile pour toi de faire des trucs avec ces griffes au bout des doigts ? » Me demande Zoé.

« Tu m'étonnes ; ce matin, quand je vous ai écris le message, j'ai eu du mal à taper sur les touches de mon téléphone. » Je lui répondis.

« Et tu n'as pas la moindre idée de comment cela a pu se produire ? » Me demande Alice.

« Eh bien… non, je… je ne vois pas comment… »

Au départ, j'ignorais l'origine de ma transformation. Mais en y réfléchissant attentivement, je me suis soudain rappelée de quelque chose.

« Si, attendez ! Je me souviens avoir fait un rêve, cette nuit. »

« Un rêve ? » Dit Nora.

« Exact. Ça m'arrive de faire des rêves sur les Légendaires, mais celui-là était très différent des autres : je les voyais tous se réunir autour de moi. Danaël, Jadina, Shimy, Razzia et Ténébris. Mais étrangement, Gryf était le seul absent de tout le groupe. J'ignore vraiment pourquoi. Quant aux autres, ils me regardaient tous d'un air très attentif. Jadina était venue se mettre à genoux devant moi et m'a dit :

 _Ne crains rien. Tu vas juste sentir comme un flash te traverser l'esprit, sans que ça te fasse mal, et après, tout sera rétabli. D'accord ?_

Elle a ensuite pointé son bâton-aigle sur moi et a invoqué un sortilège magique dans une forte lumière aveuglante. Et après ça, plus rien. C'est là que je me suis réveillée. » Leur ai-je expliqué.

Mes amies étaient confuses après avoir entendu cette histoire. C'est vrai qu'on ne fait pas ce genre de rêve tous les jours… toutes les nuits, je veux dire. Mes amies réfléchissaient.

« Mmh, à mon avis, ça n'était pas un simple rêve. » Dit Alice.

« Et puis surtout, pourquoi Jadina t'aurait-elle jetée un sort ? Et pourquoi Gryf n'était pas présent ? » Dit Zoé.

« Ça, j'en sais rien. Mais la vraie question que je me pose en ce moment c'est comment vais-je faire pour sortir en public ? » Je me suis demandée.

« Houlà, ça me paraît beaucoup trop risqué pour toi. Imagine un peu si quelqu'un prenait une photo de toi dans la rue et la diffusait sur internet. Du jour au lendemain, t'auras tous les gouvernements à tes trousses qui enverront des gros bras te kidnapper. Ensuite, ils iront t'enfermer dans une zone militaire top secrète où tu seras soumise à d'horribles expériences, dans le but de faire de toi une arme surhumaine ! » Dit Nora.

« …Comme dans _X-Men_ ? »

« En pire. Parce que là, c'est la réalité. »

« Arrête un peu de l'effrayer, Nora. Les gars comme ça, ça n'existe qu'au cinéma… je pense. » Dit Alice.

« Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, Alice. Si le monde entier apprenait mon existence, c'est clair que des gens mal intentionnés voudront mettre la main sur moi. Je vais devoir rester cachée chez moi, loin de la population, sans plus jamais pouvoir profiter de la vie comme avant. » Ai-je dit tristement.

« Allons, Vanessa. On trouvera une solution pour que tu puisses continuer à sortir dehors sans problème. » Dit Zoé.

« Il suffirait juste de te faire un relooking complet en choisissant les bons trucs et ça passera à merveille. » Dit Nora.

« Vous pourriez m'aider à me rendre discrète en public ? » Leur demandai-je.

« Bien entendu. Je suis certaine qu'on peut y arriver en faisant avec ce qu'on a. » Dit Alice.

Je sens toute ma confiance revenir d'un seul coup. Après tout, Alice a bien réussi à fabriquer toute seule une perruque de Sheibah par ses propres moyens. Ensemble, je suis sûre qu'on pourra y arriver. Même si je suis condamnée à rester une Jaguariane pour le restant de mes jours, le fait de sortir incognito ne me ferait pas de mal. En fait, je trouve même l'idée assez amusante. Heureusement que j'ai des amies sur qui je peux compter.

* * *

 _Encore un chapitre qui n'a pas été facile à écrire. Enfin, j'y suis arrivé, et j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je promets de faire mieux la prochaine fois._


	5. Chapitre 5

On a sorti tout ce que je possède là ; tous mes vêtements du placard, les accessoires dans mes tiroirs, tout. Ma chambre est devenue un vrai défilé de mode. J'enfilais pleins de vêtement de manière à ce que je puisse passer inaperçue en public. Mes amies me donnaient des tas de conseils, un peu trop même, à tel point qu'on avait du mal à se décider les unes avec les autres.

« Que penses-tu de ce sweat-shirt ? C'est idéal pour cacher tes bras poilus. Et la couleur colle parfaitement avec ta fourrure. » Me dit Nora.

« Un sweat-shirt ? Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'elle meurt de chaud non plus ?! Prend plutôt ce t-shirt léger à manche longues. » Dit Zoé.

« Justement, c'est trop léger ! Avec les poils qui débordent au niveau des poignets, c'est tout simplement laid ! »

« Allons, les filles. Calmez-vous, sinon on ne va jamais s'en sortir. » Leur dis-je.

Bien que j'essaie de les calmer au mieux, elles me font un peu rire au fond de moi. Rien qu'à les regarder, on dirait Shimy et Jadina faisant leurs habituelles disputes entre filles dans les premiers albums.

« Et pour une paire de chaussures ? Il te faudrait une plus grande taille à cause de tes griffes aux orteils. » Dit Zoé.

« Pour ça, il faut demander à Sam. Comme il est plus grand que moi, il possède sans doute la taille qui convient. » Lui dis-je.

« Je vais aller lui demander. » Dit Alice.

 _À partir de là, Vanessa ignore ce qui se passe_ _:_

Alice se rend jusqu'à la chambre de Sam, mais par surprise, elle le croise dans le couloir, avec un carton dans les mains.

« Oh Alice. » Dit Sam, surpris de la voir.

« Ah tiens, salut Sam. » Dit-elle, un peu embarrassée.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence gênant entre les deux. Sam était presque rouge, n'arrivant plus à dire quoi que ce soit. Alice était très timide également, mais trouva rapidement de quoi rompre le silence en remarquant le carton que portait Sam.

« Excuse ma curiosité, mais… à quoi te sert tout ceci ? » Lui demande-t-elle en pointant son carton.

« Oh ça ? C'est des trucs que j'achète en magasin ou que je ramasse dans une décharge. Je les utilise pour m'entraîner à faire du bruitage dans ma chambre. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Vanessa m'avait dit que tu souhaites travailler dans le cinéma. »

« Um oui. Oui, tout à fait. »

« Enfin. Je voulais juste te demander si on pouvait t'emprunter une paire de chaussures ou deux. C'est pour Vanessa ; on essaie de l'habiller au mieux pour qu'elle puisse sortir en public sans se faire remarquer. »

« Je crois avoir ce que tu cherches. »

Sans plus tarder, il l'emmène dans sa chambre et ouvrit son placard pour trouver ses paires de chaussures. Tandis qu'il fouille, Alice remarque un vieux projecteur sur un tabouret et un petit écran de cinéma accroché sur le mur.

« Elle est sympa ta chambre. » Dit Alice.

« Tu trouves ? Ce n'est même pas moi qui ai choisi où mettre les meubles ; à part l'écran sur le mur. » Dit Sam.

« Justement, c'est devant cet écran que tu t'entraînes ? »

« Effectivement. »

« En tout cas, ça doit être super classe quand tu veux visionner un film. »

« C'est vrai, c'est vrai. »

Sam finit enfin par rassembler toutes ses paires de chaussures/baskets et les donna à Alice qui eut un peu de mal à tout porter.

« Eh bien, c'est un peu plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais merci beaucoup. » Dit Alice.

« Je t'en prie. Toujours à ton service, comme pour ma sœur. » Dit Sam en faisant un salut.

Alice fit un petit rire et repartit rejoindre Vanessa et les autres. Mais avant qu'elle ne parte, Sam tenait à lui dire une chose.

« Euh Alice ? »

Elle se retourne vers Sam, qui redevient à nouveau timide comme tout à l'heure. Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête avant de pouvoir dire un truc.

« Je… je ne suis pas très fan des Légendaires, mais… Eternity est mon personnage préféré. » Dit-il pour gagner un gentil sourire de la part d'Alice.

« Moi aussi je l'aime bien. C'est vrai qu'il est assez classe. » Dit-elle avant de repartir vers la chambre de Vanessa.

Sam est très heureux d'avoir pu discuter avec elle. Ce qui est également le cas d'Alice, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire timidement.

 _Retour au point de vue de Vanessa_ _:_

Plus tard, après d'autres essayages, encore et encore, on a enfin finit par trouver la tenue qu'il me faut pour sortir dehors : un blue jean, un paire de baskets, un t-shirt violet à manches longues rouges, des mitaines pour mes mains, des lunettes de soleil et une casquette. En me regardant dans un miroir, j'aime beaucoup mon nouveau style. Je crois que c'est suffisant pour passer inaperçue.

« Alors, Vanessa ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » Me demande Zoé.

« Ça devrait suffire, je pense. À part qu'on voit encore un peu de poils qui dépassent au niveau du cou. Mais sinon, c'est du joli travail. » Lui répondis-je.

« Pour ton cou, j'ai la solution. » Dit Nora.

Nora attrape mon casque à musique sur mon bureau et me le met autour du cou. Effectivement, c'est vraiment bien comme ça.

« Et voilà. C'est quand même mieux qu'un foulard, non ? »

« Sinon, on pourrait aussi fabriquer un masque en latex, comme dans _Madame Doubtfire_. » Dit Alice.

« Là, tu rêves un peu. On n'a pas les moyens pour ça. » Dit Nora.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, les filles. C'est parfait comme ça, et ce grâce à vous et à votre aide très précieuse. » Leur dis-je.

Elles me firent un doux sourire avant qu'on ne se rassemble une fois de plus pour un super câlin amical. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans mes amies ? Maintenant que je suis prête à sortir, il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous rendre quelque part en ville pour tester ma tenue. Mais je change rapidement d'avis quand je m'aperçois que mes amies ont l'air fatiguées.

« Ça vous dirait de faire une pause ? » Je leur demande.

« Oh oui, avec plaisir. » Dit Alice.

« Cette histoire de mode nous a carrément épuisées. » Dit Nora.

« Tu m'étonnes. » Dit Zoé avant de bailler.

Je les ai invitées à prendre un bon goûter avant qu'on aille s'installer confortablement dans le salon pour lire des albums des Légendaires, histoire de se détendre un peu. Même si je suis devenue une Jaguariane, cela ne doit pas m'enlever ce plaisir qu'on partage ensemble. Le soir, mes amies sont restées dîner. J'ai demandé à ma mère si elles pouvaient rester dormir à la maison cette nuit. C'est super chouette, comme ça, dès le lendemain, on se réveille toutes ensembles pour ne pas manquer le prochain épisode des Légendaires sur TFou. Entre-temps, Alice est allée revoir mon frère dans sa chambre pour passer un peu de temps avec lui, à nouveau. Il lui a montré comment faire du bruitage, et avaient l'air de bien s'entendre tous les deux.

Plus tard, quand nous sommes allées nous coucher, on a pris des couvertures pour dormir dans le salon. On est si heureuses de passer une première nuit toutes les quatre, ensemble. J'ai le sentiment que la journée de demain va être encore plus mouvementée. Mais quel que soit l'obstacle, je suis toujours prête à l'affronter avec mes amies.

* * *

 _Reprise difficile. En plus de m'être cassé un doigt en faisant du basket, je suis très fatigué à cause de la reprise des cours et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer pour écrire. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher. Je promets de mettre un peu plus d'action dans la suite._


	6. Chapitre 6

Ce matin là, je fus réveillée par les rayons du soleil passant au travers de la fenêtre du salon, réchauffant légèrement mon visage. Quelle douce sensation. En regardant à côté de moi, je souris en voyant Nora, Alice et Zoé dormir paisiblement sur le grand canapé. Je suis si heureuse qu'on ait passé une nuit ensemble, et de me réveiller auprès d'elle. Si le soleil me réchauffe le corps, mes amies me réchauffent le cœur. Je referme les yeux pour continuer à mieux profiter des doux rayons chauffant du soleil. C'est tellement agréable.

Dix minutes après, je regarde l'heure sur mon réveil : il va bientôt être 9h. Tant que je suis réveillée, je décide de me lever discrètement et vais dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Toasts et muffins, confitures, céréales Chocapic, jus de fruits, du Yop vanille en laitage, et de délicieux pancakes qu'il me restait en réserve. Sans oublier des verres d'eau fraîche pour chacune.

Une fois que tout est prêt, j'entends mon réveil sonner à 9h05, pile l'heure à laquelle je l'avais réglé. J'ai mis _I Am a Man Of Constant Sorrow_ comme chanson sur mon réveil, histoire que mes amies ne se réveillent pas sous une musique trop brusque. Alice et Zoé se levèrent tranquillement et me rejoignirent dans la cuisine.

« Salut, Vanessa. » Dit Zoé.

« Salut, les filles. Bien dormi ? »

« (baille) Trop. Je crois bien que je me suis endormie au moment même où j'ai fermé les yeux. » Dit Alice en s'étirant.

« Faudra nous dire où tu as acheté ton canapé, il est trop confortable. » Dit Zoé.

Nora se lève à son tour, nous rejoins et-

« DAAH ! » Hurle-t-elle en me voyant, ce qui nous fait toutes sursauter.

« Oh, excuse-moi Vanessa. J'avais oublié que t'étais une Jaguariane maintenant. » Dit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Nora. Il n'y aucun mal. » Lui dis-je pour la rassurer. Je ne voudrais surtout pas créer de conflit, encore moins avec une de mes amies.

« Ouais, je crois que je ne suis pas encore tout à fait réveillée, moi. » Dit Nora.

« Mettez-vous donc à l'aise. J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner. »

« Mmmm… ça a l'air délicieux. » Dit Alice en voyant la nourriture.

« Si vous voulez du thé, du café ou du chocolat chaud, servez-vous autant que vous voulez. Faîtes comme chez vous.»

« C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part, Vanessa. » Dit Zoé.

On se réunit pour notre câlin du matin avant de passer à table. Mes amies se sont régalées, autant que Razzia devant son repas de Girawa. Faut dire aussi, c'est la première fois qu'on prend le petit déjeuner toutes les quatre ensemble. Durant les vingt-cinq minutes qui suivirent, on n'a fait que parler des Légendaires, comme d'habitude quoi.

« De votre point de vue, les filles, comment imaginez-vous la voix que possède Anathos ? » Demande Zoé.

« Personnellement, je l'ai toujours imaginé avec la voix de Boris Rehlinger. » Dit Alice.

« Qui ? »

« Le doubleur français de Ben Affleck. Sa voix grave et ténébreuse colle parfaitement au personnage, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Pourquoi pas. Mais je verrais plutôt Richard Darbois. » Ai-je dit.

« Et moi, Jean-Claude Van Damme. » Dit Nora. Nous l'avons toutes regardée avec des têtes confuses. « Bah quoi ? J'trouve qu'on ne le voit pas assez dans des rôles de vilain. »

« Allez, on verra bien, le jour où Anathos apparaîtra à l'écran. » Dit Alice.

« Oh mais à propos, ça va bientôt être l'heure des Légendaires. » Ai-je dit.

On se dépêche de finir nos boissons chaudes et nos restes de tartines grillées avant de nous précipiter sur le canapé. Chopant la télécommande en un éclair, j'allume la télé et zap sur Tfou. Pile poil à 9h35, le début du générique commence. Je m'installe auprès de mes amies, et nous savourons toutes ensemble ce nouvel épisode des Légendaires. Vingt-six minutes plus tard, après la diffusion, on s'est échangé nos avis sur l'épisode qu'on vient de voir. En soi, il était pas mal.

Après ça, on est monté s'habiller dans ma chambre. Il était temps de passer à notre mission du jour : voir si je peux passer incognito en public. Je me suis donc rhabillée avec ma tenue choisie. Alice était un peu déçue que Sam ne puisse pas venir, car il était parti faire des prises de son quelque part dans la nature. Une fois prêtes et parées, il ne nous reste plus qu'un détail sur lequel il faut se décider.

« Au fait, les filles, vous avez une idée de l'endroit où l'on pourrait se rendre ? » Leur ai-je demandé.

« Très bonne question. Un endroit où il y a du monde, mais pas trop non plus. » Dit Nora.

« Pourquoi pas aux alentours du centre ville ? Ou au parc. » Dit Zoé.

« Oui, faisons comme ça : on se fait un parcours jusqu'au parc en passant par le centre ville. » Dit Alice.

« C'est parfait. Allons-y. » Leur dis-je avec joie.

Ainsi, nous sortons prendre la route jusqu'au centre ville. Sur le trajet, tout s'est plutôt bien passé ; les passants n'ont pas spécialement posé les yeux sur moi. Nous avons traversé le centre ville en passant près des commerces et des cafés, là où il y a plein de monde. Visiblement, personne n'a l'air de se rendre compte qu'une Jaguariane se balade en ville. Ma tenue semble fonctionner à merveille ; je suis bien dissimulée. En traversant le parc, là-aussi, les gens m'ont ignorée.

Je sens qu'on va pouvoir profiter de cette journée comme s'il ne m'étais rien arrivée. J'ai donc proposé à mes amies d'aller faire un tour au centre commercial. Là-bas, j'ai pu en profiter pour racheter des crayons de couleur pour dessiner mes prochains fan-arts. Puis à midi, lorsqu'on a commencé à avoir une petite faim, nous avons fait halte à notre pizzeria préférée.

Un peu plus tard, vers 13h40, on ne savait plus trop où aller. Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'allais faire une étonnante découverte à mon sujet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre maintenant ? Vous avez une idée ? » Demande Zoé.

« Ça vous dirait de prendre une glace ? Je connais un stand à deux pas d'ici qui fait de superbes glaces italiennes. » Je leur propose.

« Avec plaisir ! » Dit joyeusement Alice.

Par rapport à où nous nous trouvons, nous avons pris un raccourci en coupant par un vieux parking. Soudain, mon flair sentit des odeurs inconnues venant de derrière, et elles se dirigent vers nous. Je jette très brièvement un regard et découvre qu'une bande de cinq jeunes gars qui n'ont pas l'air commode sont en train de nous suivre. Le pire, c'est que je les avais déjà vus auparavant : ils font partie des idiots avec qui traîne Nelson après les journées de cours. Je le sais puisqu'il nous est parfois arrivé de les apercevoir à la sortie du lycée.

Oh non. Trois autres apparaissent devant nous. Là, on est carrément encerclées. Le "chef" de cette bande, un gros brun frisé avec le tour du crâne rasé, s'approcha de nous et prit la parole en premier.

« Regardez qui voilà. Ça ne serait pas les copines de l'amoureuse de Nelson ?! » Dit le gros.

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? » Demande Alice.

« Juste votre copine. Y a Nelson qui a envie de se la taper. »

« Vanessa n'ira nulle part avec vous ! » Dit Nora.

« Et encore moins avec des sales brutes de votre espèce ! » Dit Zoé.

« Ah ouais ? Eh ben elle y réfléchira mieux lorsqu'elle vous reverra avec des plâtres. »

Oh non, le voilà qui avance vers nous avec, sans nulle doute, des intentions de violence physique. Que ce soit lui ou les autres, il est hors de question que je les laisse faire du mal à mes amies. Avec les nerfs remplis de courage, je m'avance vers lui.

« Ose toucher à un seul cheveu de mes amies, et vous le regretterez, toi et ta bande de bras cassés. » Lui dis-je d'un ton sérieux, voir menaçant.

« Rhô l'autre eh. Elle croit qu'elle peut me faire mal. » Se moque-t-il.

« Un peu que j'en suis capable, gros lard. »

« De quoi tu m'as traité là ? » Dit-il avant de lever son poing sur moi.

Et TAC ! D'une seule main, je stoppe son coup par réflexe. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Je plante ensuite mes griffes entre ses phalanges, le faisant hurler de douleur, avant de lui donner un coup en plein visage, exactement comme le fait Gryf à un moment donné dans le tome 14. Je suis encore plus surprise que tout le monde ici. C'est bien la première fois que j'arrive à faire ce genre de truc.

« Allez vous mettre à l'abri, les filles. Je m'occupe de ces idiots. » Je dis à mes amies.

Elles partent se réfugier dans un coin tandis que le reste des voyous se tiennent prêt à se jeter sur moi. Je retire mon casque à musique, mes lunettes de soleil, et ma casquette, révélant ainsi mon apparence Jaguariane. Histoire de les surprendre encore plus, je fais sortir ma queue de félin par derrière mon pantalon et prend une position défensive en mode Jaguarian. Ils ne cessent de me regarder avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Ça vous étonne ? Dans ce cas, on continue d'applaudir et on baisse son froc. » Leur dis-je à ces tocards.

La baston commence. Chaque coup que je donne vient automatiquement par réflexe, comme si j'avais toujours su me battre ainsi. Coups de poings, coups de pieds, cascades et saltos à la Spider-Man, un vrai truc de dingue ! Ils n'ont pas mis longtemps à vouloir finalement prendre la fuite. Le gros était encore là. Il tenta de s'enfuir à son tour, sauf que je parviens à le rattraper en courant sur mes quatre pattes. Et TAC ! Je lui saute dessus et le plaque au sol. Je le prends ensuite par le col et le menace avec mes griffes.

« Tu diras à ce demeuré de Nelson qu'il n'a plus intérêt à me chercher. Compris ? » Lui dis-je.

Il acquiesça vite en signe de compréhension et je le laisse partir en courant. Je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce que je viens de faire. J'hallucine complètement en me remémorant cet instant de bagarre. Mes amies me rejoignent en m'applaudissant, toutes aussi hallucinées que moi.

« Alors ça, c'était un truc de dingue ! » Dit Nora.

« Bravo Vanessa ! T'as assuré comme une pro ! » Dit Zoé.

« Toutes ces cascades, c'était juste incroyable ! Exactement comme au cinéma ! » Dit Alice.

« Merci, les filles. Je suis encore plus étonnée que vous ; je n'étais pas capable de faire ça avant d'être une Jaguariane. » Ai-je dit.

« Avec ça, c'est clair que Nelson et ses idiots de complices n'auront plus qu'à bien se tenir. » Dit Nora.

En fin de compte, être une Jaguariane n'est pas aussi horrible que ce que je croyais. Si ça m'a rendu plus forte et plus agile, je suis maintenant en mesure de régler pas mal de mes problèmes. Mais avant, une idée me vient à l'esprit.

« Du moment qu'on en parle, il y a sûrement plein d'autres choses que je pourrais accomplir avec ça. Mais il faudrait peut-être que je m'entraîne. » Ai-je dit.

« Dans une salle de sport, ça risque d'être compliqué. » Dit Zoé.

« Pourquoi pas à notre fan-club ? Il y a suffisamment d'espace pour faire ce genre d'exercice. C'est mieux qu'une arène de Monslaves. » Dit Alice.

Rigolant joyeusement, nous nous mettons en route pour notre fan-club. Quelque chose me dit qu'on va bien s'amuser.

* * *

 _à suivre..._

 _Et vous ? Quelle voix imaginez-vous pour Anathos ?_


	7. Chapitre 7

Quelle joie de retrouver notre fan-club chéri. Nous sommes entrées déposer nos affaires et nous asseoir sur nos coussins en formant un cercle. Mais pourquoi s'asseoir ? Je suis si impatiente de commencer mon entraînement physique.

« Alors, par quoi on commence ? Le saut ? La vitesse ? La force ? Les réflexes ? » Demandais-je, toute excitée.

« Allons, Vanessa, du calme. Procédons étape par étape. » Dit Zoé en sortant un bloc-notes et un stylo de son sac. « Bien. Commençons par nous organiser. Faisons une liste de tout le matériel dont nous aurions besoin pour certains types d'exercices. »

« C'est une excellente idée. Que nous manque-t-il exactement ? » Demande Nora.

« Pour les sauts, il nous faut quelque chose pour mesurer la vitesse et la hauteur. Pour la force, ça sera un bon gros sac de frappe, ni trop mou, ni trop dur… » Dit Zoé en notant au fur et à mesure.

Durant le quart d'heure qui suivit, nous avons fouillé notre fan-club à la recherche de tous les objets dont nous disposions qui pourraient être utiles ou suffisamment adaptés pour mon entraînement. Ce n'était pas simple, mais on a quand même réussi à trouver ce qu'il fallait : des cordes pour faire une piste de course dehors, un gros coussin de canapé usé pour tester ma force, et deux vieilles tables qui serviront d'obstacles pour les épreuves de saut.

« Parfait. Je crois que nous avons tout ce qu'il faut à présent. » Dit Alice.

« Oui, mais où va-t-on faire l'entraînement ? C'est que notre fan-club est loin d'être comme une salle de sport. » Demande Nora.

« Nous irons dehors, Nora. Il y a suffisamment de place pour ça. Mais le premier exercice de saut se fera ici. » Dit Zoé en nous faisant signe de lever les yeux.

Au plafond, il y a cette grosse poutre apparente. Tout comme les autres, je comprends vite quel sera le but de ce premier exercice.

« Vanessa, pour la première épreuve de ton entraînement, penses-tu être capable de sauter jusqu'à atteindre cette poutre apparente ? » Me demande Zoé.

« Sans problème. Admirez l'artiste. » Ai-je dit.

J'ai fléchis mes jambes et sauté en un éclair vers la poutre apparente. Manque de bol, je la loupe et retombe sur Alice. BIM !

« Oups, euh hé hé. Rien de cassé Alice ? » Lui dis-je.

« Tout va bien, je n'ai rien. » Dit-elle en se relevant.

« D'accord. Allez, je recommence. »

Je me remet à nouveau en position. Cette fois, je prends plus d'appui et saute encore plus haut. Ouais ! Ce coup-ci, J'atteins la poutre ! Mes amies m'applaudissent tandis que je suis suspendue en l'air, accrochée à la poutre.

 _Pendant ce temps, plus loin, dans une banlieue en dehors d'Argenteuil…_

 _Hors du point de vue de Vanessa_ _:_

Le gros de tout à l'heure marche jusqu'à chez lui avec le nez qui saigne. Il passe par une zone peu recommandable qu'il a l'habitude d'emprunter. C'est le genre d'endroit où traîne pas mal de voyous dans son genre. L'endroit est pratiquement désert ce coup-ci. Quand soudain, le gros se fait saisir violemment par le col et se fait plaquer dos au mur par un jeune plus fort que lui, et que d'ailleurs il connait bien.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore ? Hein ? Et elle est où Vanessa ? » Dit Nelson, d'un ton menaçant.

« Je… J'en sais rien. O-On s'est fait dégommer p-par… par- » Bégaye le gros.

« PAR QUOI ?! »

« P-Par la fille que tu nous as demandé de te ramener. »

« Tu veux me faire croire que c'est Vanessa qui vous a dégommés toute seule ?! » Dit Nelson, en montrant bien dans son ton qu'il ne croit pas un mot de ce qu'il entend.

« J'en sais rien ! Je ne sais même pas si c'était vraiment elle ! J'te jure, Nelson. J'te raconte pas de salades. »

Devenant confus, Nelson relâcha son emprise sur son complice et voulu en savoir plus sur cette étonnante histoire.

« Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? » Demande-t-il.

« Eh ben, en gros, on avait pourtant bien suivi ta nana et ces espèces de tarées qui lui servent de copines. Mais lorsqu'on les a interceptées, elle s'est mise à nous attaquer. On ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. C'était comme si on avait affronté Bruce Lee en vrai. » Répond le gros.

« Qui ? »

« Bruce Lee, le célèbre acteur des films d'arts-martiaux des années 70. Tout le monde connaît son nom. »

« M'en fous, moi, de ces trucs de vieux. Quoi d'autres ? »

« Eh bien, il y avait autre chose de très surprenant : cette fille était déguisée. Ouais, c'est ça, elle était déguisée en une sorte de Chewbacca à fourrure toute blanche avec les cheveux bleus ; elle avait même des griffes aux bouts des doigts, et une queue d'animal qui sortait de l'arrière de son froc. Une vraie queue d'animal… et ses yeux, elle avait aussi des yeux de félin tout jaune. Mais je ne sais pas si ce monstre était bien la fille que tu nous as montré sur la photo. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

Nelson était perplexe, non pas parce qu'il ignore ce qu'est Chewbacca (quel inculte décidément), ni par cette histoire de "déguisement", mais surtout par le fait d'entendre que sa principale victime soit devenue, du jour au lendemain, une combattante super forte capable de tenir tête à toute une bande. Il prit alors la décision d'aller vérifier ça par lui-même, dès demain.

 _Plus tard, au fan-club…_

 _Point de vue de Vanessa_ _:_

On a passé tout le reste de la journée au fan-club, à continuer mon entrainement. Bien sûr, ça n'a pas été aussi facile que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Si les épreuves de sauts étaient relativement simples, il a surtout fallu d'abord que j'apprenne à maîtriser mes nouveaux réflexes pour réussir les autres épreuves. J'ai fais la course avec Alice et Nora, pour tester ma vitesse. C'est plus facile pour moi de courir à quatre pattes. Ensuite, j'ai essayé d'escalader notre fan-club pour atteindre le toit. Puis apprendre à faire des saltos, à me battre, etc. etc.

Dès fois, je ne cessais de me demander comment Gryf pouvait arriver à faire ce genre de chose. Mais même si je n'y arrivais pas du premier coup, je ne me décourageais jamais, et ce en partie grâce aux encouragements, au soutien, et la confiance de mes amies. Chaque fois que j'y parviens, je suis ravie de fierté, après tout ces efforts. L'entraînement prit fin à l'arriver du coucher de soleil. J'ai réussi toutes les épreuves avec succès. J'apprends vite, apparemment. Mes amies sont venues m'acclamer.

« Bien joué, Vanessa ! » Dit Nora.

« Tu es maintenant digne d'être une vraie Jaguariane. » Dit Alice.

Toute comme elles, je ne peux m'empêcher d'exprimer ma joie. Elles me prirent dans leurs bras, en me serrant et en me félicitant. Ça me fait tellement plaisir et chaud au cœur, mieux que de recevoir une médaille ou un trophée. Hélas, ce bonheur prit fin lorsque j'ai regardé ma montre. Ça signal qu'il va bientôt être l'heure de nous dire au revoir. Mais une superbe idée me vint à l'esprit.

« Hey, les filles, ça vous dit de passez la nuit ici ? » Je leur demande.

« Dans notre fan-club ? » Dit Zoé.

« Oui. Dormir à l'intérieur ou à la belle étoile. C'est comme vous voulez. »

« Tant que nous sommes ensembles, je vote pour. » Dit Alice.

« Je suis partante, aussi. On n'a encore jamais fait ça avant. » Dit Nora.

Étant toutes d'accord là-dessus, chacune est repartie chez elle prendre des affaires de couchage, ainsi que ses affaires scolaires. Comme ça, dès le réveil, nous serions fin prête pour aller en cours. Nous avons attendu la tombée de la nuit pour nous installer dehors. Allongées confortablement dans nos sacs de couchages, nous contemplions le magnifique panorama étoilé que nous offre la nuit. Quel beau spectacle. Mais alors que nous profitions de cette superbe soirée, une question troublante me traversa soudain l'esprit.

« Je repense à une chose, les filles : même si je sais me défendre, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir devenir, maintenant que je suis une Jaguariane ? » Leurs demandais-je.

Mes amies ne savaient pas quoi répondre.

« Mmh… peut-être que… tu pourrais te servir de tes nouvelles capacités pour faire le bien ; devenir une super-héroïne. » Dit Nora.

« Tu crois ? »

« Et comment ! Il te suffit simplement d'accomplir pleins de bonnes actions comme sauver des gens, stopper les criminels, et tu deviendras l'héroïne d'Argenteuil ! »

Nora a parfaitement raison. Si ma vie est vraiment fichue à cause ma transformation, je peux encore rebondir en faisant le bien à l'aide de mes nouvelles capacités. Je suis sûre que c'est exactement ce qu'auraient fait les Légendaires s'ils étaient à ma place. En même temps, je n'ai sans doute pas d'autres options. Mais cela suffit à me redonner espoir.

Lentement, nous nous endormons sous les milliers d'étoiles accompagnés du clair de lune. Je repense à cette bande de voyous que j'ai vaincue cet après-midi. Hé hé. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'à partir de demain, il y en a un qui n'aura plus intérêt à venir m'embêter au lycée.

…Le lycée ? Oh non. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Demain, je serai obligé d'aller en cours. Que vont dire tous les élèves, les surveillants et les profs en voyant une Jaguariane rôder dans l'établissement ? Cette idée me stress, et je sens que ça va m'empêcher de dormir. Allons, je dois me rappeler de la chose la plus importante dans ma situation actuelle : tant que mes amies seront là pour m'aider, tout se passera bien… du moins, je l'espère.

* * *

 _Ouf. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ce chapitre. Le prochain aura un peu des airs de Teen Wolf (je parle là du film original de 1985 avec Michael J. Fox, pas de la série). Action et règlements de compte seront au rendez-vous._

 _Une petite anecdote_ _: le gros qui travaille pour Nelson est, tout comme ce dernier, lui aussi inspiré d'une vraie personne avec qui je ne m'entends pas du tout au lycée. Il s'appelle Aïssa, et il est tout aussi inculte et menteur que Nelson. Croyez-moi._


	8. Chapitre 8

Mon cœur tremble à la vue de l'entrée du lycée. Pendant que nous étions en train de manger quelques viennoiseries à la boulangerie d'en face, je ne pouvais détourner le regard des portes de l'établissement, me demandant sans cesse ce qui risquait de m'arriver lorsque tout le monde me verrait. Ma peur ne cesse de monter. C'est comme si je devais aller libérer Eternity pour qu'il se réincarne en moi. C'était dur, très dur. Alice a remarqué que j'étais en train de nager en pleine angoisse.

« Tout va bien, Vanessa ? » Me demande-t-elle.

« Mmh… non, ça ne va pas très bien. Je stresse. » Lui répondis-je.

« Allons, ne t'en fais pas. Ça va bien se passer. »

« J'en sais rien. Dans la rue, ça allait. Mais au lycée, les choses ont de très fortes chances d'empirer. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été transformée en elfe ? Ça aurait été plus facile pour passer inaperçue. »

Alice posa sa main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

« Je connais ce type d'angoisse, Vanessa. Le plus dur, c'est de se lancer. Mais une fois qu'on a franchi ce cap, ça devient tout de suite plus facile, on se sent moins angoissé et plus confiant en soi. Crois-en mon expérience. »

Je me sens tout de suite beaucoup plus rassurée. Je pose ma main sur celle d'Alice et lui sourit, en signe de remerciement. Dix minutes plus tard, une fois le petit déjeuner fini, nous allons au lycée. Pas facile de maintenir mes dents pointues à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Certains élèves ont lancé des regards curieux sur moi, mais sans plus. On est allé se mettre dans un coin de la cour, là où nous étions sûres de ne pouvoir être dérangées par personne. Quelques minutes après, nous aperçûmes un garçon venir vers nous. Tout va bien, ce n'est que Sam.

« Ah vous êtes là. Je m'inquiétais à ton sujet, Vanessa. T'as réussi à rentrer sans problème ? Les surveillants ne t'ont rien dit ? » Me demande-t-il.

« Non, je te rassure. Tout a fonctionné comme sur des roulettes. » Lui dis-je en souriant.

« Ok. Et durant les heures de cours, si les profs te font une remarque ? »

« Eh bien- »

 **DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNG !**

La sonnerie nous a interrompus. Je n'avais pas non plus pensé à comment les profs pourraient réagir en me voyant sous cette forme. Ça risque d'être chaud. On a réfléchît ensemble à un plan de dernière minute pendant que nous allions en cours. La meilleure chose à faire pour éviter de me faire voir, ça serait que j'aille me placer à une table au fond, avec mes amies bien sûr. Aujourd'hui, c'est cours d'SVT.

« Installez-vous sans faire de bruit ! Vous me rangez vos portables et vos écouteurs ! Plus vite que ça ! » Dit le prof. « Mademoiselle Vanessa, vous êtes priée d'enlever votre casquette, vos lunettes de soleil et votre casque à musique, s'il vous plaît ! »

Oh misère, il m'a grillée ! Je me retrouve obligée de me dévoiler devant tout le monde. Le prof m'a lancé un drôle de regard. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je me sens embarrassée.

« Vous vous êtes fait une nouvelle couleur ? » M'a-t-il demandé, ce qui a eu pour effet d'attirer tous les regards vers moi.

« Euh… » J'ai commencé à dire.

« Bon, ça fait rien. On sort son cahier, maintenant ! »

Ouf. Encore une fois, je l'ai échappé belle. Durant l'heure qui suivit, le cours s'est très bien passé, même lors des deux fois où je fus interrogée. Puis vint le moment de la récrée, on s'est tous réunis avec Sam. Nous lui avons raconté tout ce qui nous est arrivé durant la journée d'hier.

« Alors comme ça, tu sais te battre maintenant ? C'est cool ça. » Dit Sam.

« Ouais, et ça m'a fait très bizarre aussi. Pour être honnête, j'avais l'impression d'avoir toujours su faire ça ; comme si je m'étais déjà entraînée depuis des années. » Lui ai-je répondu.

« Si tu l'avais vue, Sam, ta sœur a été fantastique. En matière de combat, elle est Gryf tout craché. » Dit Alice.

« Eh bien, j'espère au moins que tu ne casseras pas trop de gueules à la Japan Expo. » Me dit Sam en plaisantant.

« …Oh mais c'est vrai ! La Japan Expo arrive bientôt, et la seule personne sûrement capable de régler le problème de Vanessa y sera présente. » Dit Zoé.

« Tu as raison, j'avais complètement oublié ça. Mais… » Ai-je commencé.

« Mais quoi ? » Demande Alice.

« Comment pourrai-je convaincre Patrick Sobral que je suis une vraie Jaguariane ? Et s'il se moquait de moi et refusait de m'aider ? »

« Et d'ailleurs, qui vous dit qu'il est vraiment capable de régler ce type de problème ? D'accord, Sobral est l'homme qui a imaginé l'espèce des Jaguarians, mais ça reste qu'un simple auteur-dessinateur qui a du génie, pas un magicien. » Dit Nora.

« Il faut quand même tenter le coup. Eh puis, Sobral est quelqu'un de très sympa. Alors franchement, pourquoi voudriez-vous qu'il se moque ouvertement d'une de ses fans en public ? » Dit Zoé, juste avant de se faire interrompre par la sonnerie de fin de récrée.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, dans le préau, un élève arrive en retard…_

 _Hors du point de vue de Vanessa_ _:_

« Vous vous fichez de la gueule du monde, Nelson ? Ça fait combien de fois que vous arrivez en retard ? »

« J'sais pas, moi. J'ai jamais compté. » Dit-il, d'un ton peu concerné.

« Une vingtaine de fois, Nelson ! Une vingtaine de fois ! Et quelle excuse bidon allez-vous encore me sortir ce coup-ci, hein ? »

« J'avais juste pas envie de me lever tôt, c'est tout. »

« Eh bien cet acte de paresse vous coûtera une heure de colle pour samedi ! »

Nelson prit son ticket de retard en se retenant de soupirer. De toute façon, la chose la plus importante pour lui, c'est de s'occuper de Vanessa. Et cette fois, il n'hésitera pas à aller loin.

* * *

 _Plus tard, à la cantine…_

 _Retour au point de vue de Vanessa_ _:_

Sam nous a rejoint à notre table habituelle. Alice avait fait un peu de place pour qu'il puisse s'installer à côté d'elle. Comme d'hab, on a parlé Légendaires. On s'est également intéressé à mon frère pour savoir ce qu'il pensait de la série. Apparemment, Sam adore l'espèce des Galinas. Soudain, je sentis une mauvaise odeur familière venir vers nous. Mais avant d'avoir pu reconnaître de qui il s'agissait…

« Eh ! » Dit-il en frappant sur la table. « Elle est où Vanessa ? »

Oh non, c'est Nelson.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux encore ? Fiche-lui la paix ! » Dit Nora.

« Vanessa n'est pas là, d'accord ?! » Dit Alice.

« Laisse-nous, maintenant. Sinon, je te jure que tu risqueras de prendre cher. » Dit Zoé.

« Ah ouais ? Vous allez faire quoi ? Vous appellerez les surveillants peut-être ? Comme des bébés ? » Dit Nelson.

Moi je ne dis rien, j'évite de me faire voir. Mais Nelson finit par poser le regard sur moi, avant de commencer à s'approcher. Je crois bien qu'il m'a reconnue. C'est alors que Sam se lève brusquement pour lui bloquer le passage.

« J'te préviens tout de suite, Nelson : si tu touches à seul cheveu de ma sœur, t'es un homme mort ! Vu ?! » Dit Sam, d'un ton menaçant.

« Vas-y, tu crois que tu va me faire quoi, toi ? »

Nelson a frappé mon frère en plein visage et l'a balancé sur la table d'à côté, manquant au passage de renverser un élève en fauteuil roulant. Puis il me prit par la crinière et tira très fort pour me traîner par terre, comme une esclave. Je poussais des cris de douleur, tellement il me faisait mal.

« Tu crois que je t'ai pas reconnue, hein ? J'vais te faire souffrir, moi, tu vas voir ! » Me dit-il.

Et TAC ! Par réflexe, je lui donne un coup de pied bas pour le faire tomber au sol à son tour. Tout le monde nous regardait. J'ai enlevé tout ce qui sert à me masquer le visage, révélant mon apparence Jaguariane sous les yeux des élèves. Ils étaient tous bouche bée. Nelson se releva et se jeta sur moi. Je l'esquive en faisant un salto, ce qui le fit foncer sur un pilier, avant de se cogner dessus. L'ambiance était à son comble ; on se serait cru dans une arène de Monslaves. Il s'empara ensuite d'un couteau et tenta de me porter plusieurs coups avec. Je suis parvenue à le désarmer en lui donnant un coup de pied sur la main, envoyant planter son couteau au plafond. Pendant qu'il détourne son attention, j'attrape sa cheville avec ma queue de félin et le fit de nouveau tomber par terre. Nelson repart à l'attaque, et cette fois, je lui balance plusieurs coups, si vite qu'il n'a pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Depuis tout ce temps que j'attendais de pouvoir prendre ma revanche sur ce mal élevé qui est tout l'opposé d'un gentleman. Je pris le temps d'admirer ce que je voyais : mon plus grand harceleur se trouvant face à moi, vaincu, à bout de force, et n'arrivant plus à tenir debout. Je me sens comme une Jadina savourant sa victoire contre Anathos, après des années de patience.

« Plus jamais tu ne t'approches de moi, ni de mon frère, ni de mes amies ! C'est clair ?! » Lui dis-je.

En guise de réponse, il saisit un autre couteau et se jeta à nouveau sur moi en hurlant, avec une expression de colère sur son visage comme je n'en ai encore jamais vu chez lui. À ce moment-là, je l'évite en bondissant sur un mur et quand il se retourna, TAC ! Je lui ai donné un coup en pleine figure, l'envoyant glisser plusieurs tables plus loin. Il finit par s'arrêter en bousculant une table sur laquelle se trouvait une assiette remplie de purée d'épinard, qui tomba aussitôt sur sa tête. Tout le monde a rigolé devant cette humiliation bien méritée. Pour ma part, ils m'ont tous applaudie.

« Vanessa, t'es mon héros ! »

« Bien joué, Wolverine-Girl ! Ou Miss Dents-de-Sabre. Je sais pas trop. »

« T'as le look, garou ! »

Mes amies et mon frère aussi étaient tous impressionnés. Ils m'étreignirent dans leurs bras.

« Bravo, Vanessa ! » Dit Nora.

« T'as été superbe ! » Dit Alice.

« Tu es une vraie Légendaire. » Dit Zoé.

« Ce coup-ci, petite-sœur, c'est toi qui m'a sauvé. » Dit Sam en m'étreignant plus chaleureusement.

Hélas, ce moment de joie festif a peu duré car un surveillant m'a chopé par derrière pour m'emmener dans le bureau de la directrice, et Nelson avec. Un peu après, je me suis retrouvée assise en face de la directrice. Nelson était juste à côté. Là, je redeviens aussi embarrassée que tout à l'heure, par le fait d'être en Jaguariane devant la directrice elle-même. Bien sûr, elle m'a regardée bizarrement.

« J'attends. Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé. » Dit-elle.

« J'mangeais tranquille, madame. Puis y a l'autre là, déguisée en loup-garou qui m'attaque, je sais pas pourquoi. » Dit Nelson en mentant.

« J'ai l'habitude de reconnaître quand vous mentez ou non, monsieur Nelson. Et je ne crois pas un traître mot de ce que vous dîtes. Vanessa, expliquez-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

« Hier, Nelson avait envoyé une bande de voyous pour nous faire du mal, à moi et mes amies. Et aujourd'hui, il a voulu se venger parce que j'ai mis tous ces imbéciles au tapis. Il a même frappé mon grand frère Sam. » Ai-je expliqué.

« Elle raconte n'importe quoi. » Dit Nelson.

À entendre tous ces mensonges, j'ai juste envie de lui arracher la langue. Je hais les menteurs.

« Cessez de mentir, Nelson ! Tous les élèves ont été témoins du coup que vous avez donné à Sam ! » Lui dit la directrice.

« Je l'ai à peine touché. »

« Fadaise ! On a carrément dû l'emmener à l'infirmerie parce que vous l'avez fait saigner du nez ! Vous le savez ça ? »

« Et alors ? Il m'a attaqué, lui aussi. »

« C'est faux, madame ! Sam a voulu l'empêcher de me faire du mal. Parce que c'est mon frère et qu'il m'aime. » Ai-je dit.

« Vas-y, c'est même pas ton frère, t'es qu'une adoptée. » Me dit Nelson.

Ça m'a fait très mal d'entendre ces mots. Comment peut-il oser se permettre de dire des mensonges aussi affreux ?

« Nelson ! Cette fois vous avez dépassé les bornes ! Depuis que vous êtes dans ce lycée, vous ne cessez de vous en prendre à Vanessa, sans aucune raison. Vous blessez ceux qui ne vous ont rien fait, vous mentez, vous refusez d'apprendre, vous séchez les cours, votre moyenne est au plus bas, sans parler du nombre de fois où je vous ai laissé une dernière chance ! Et vous n'avez jamais été capable de vous tenir à carreaux ! Vous faîtes tout pour être un vaurien ignorant ! » Dit la directrice à très haute voix.

« J'men fous du lycée d'abord. »

Là mon gars, t'as signé ton arrêt de mort… façon de parler, bien sûr.

« Ah oui ? Eh bien puisque vous le prenez comme ça, vous êtes renvoyé. »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous m'avez bien entendu : vous prenez vos affaires et rentrez chez vous, Nelson. »

« Mais je- »

« Fin de la discussion. »

« Mais- »

« Fin de la discussion ! Sortez à présent ! Et que je ne vous revois plus ! »

Nelson prit son sac à dos et sortit du bureau en m'envoyant un regard meurtrier qui me fit légèrement frémir.

« Bien. Quant à vous, Vanessa. Pourquoi êtes-vous venue déguisée ainsi ? » Me demande-t-elle.

« Ben c'est-à-dire que… (soupir)… me croiriez-vous si je vous disais que je ne porte pas de déguisement ? Que tout ça est bien réel ? »

J'ai donc pris le risque de tout révéler à la directrice. Bien sûr, je ne lui ai pas mentionné les mots _Jaguariane_ , _katseye_ ou _Légendaires_ , puisqu'à vue d'œil, elle n'a pas l'air de savoir ce que c'est. Afin de la convaincre, je lui ai proposé de vérifier ma fourrure et ma queue de félin par elle-même. Chose qu'elle a refusée, fort heureusement (me faire tripoter par la directrice. Au secours !).

« Je ne sais pas comment faire pour redevenir comme avant. Mais jusque là, pourriez-vous me promettre de ne révéler cette histoire à qui que ce soit ? »

« D'accord, je te le promets. Après tout, même si cette histoire semble impossible, je sais que tu es une fille honnête, Vanessa. Tu peux aller rejoindre tes amies à présent. » Me dit-elle chaleureusement.

« Merci, madame. Merci beaucoup. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, j'ai quitté le bureau. En sortant, je suis tombée sur mes amies et mon frère qui m'avais tous attendue là. Sam avait du coton dans la narine droite. Sans dire un mot, je l'ai serré dans mes bras et il le fit de même pour moi. Mon grand frère que j'aime, et qui s'est levé au prix de recevoir un coup, pour me protéger. Mes amies nous rejoignirent dans l'étreinte. De toute ma vie, jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi rassurée. J'ai le sentiment que tout va bien se passer, maintenant que Nelson ne sera plus là pour venir s'en prendre à moi. En plus, depuis les applaudissements et acclamations que j'ai reçues de la part des élèves à la cantine, je pense qu'il n'est plus nécessaire de cacher ma nouvelle apparence aux yeux des autres.

Nous sommes tous restés ensemble comme ça pendant un bon moment, sans savoir qu'à l'extérieur du lycée, un esprit sombre rempli de colère et d'un désir de vengeance me visait. À ce moment-là, Nelson n'avait plus rien à voir avec le simple harceleur pot de colle qu'il était encore ce matin. Oh non. Il venait de prendre une autre tournure. Il était devenu plus proche d'Abyss que d'Halan. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il est prêt à commettre pour se venger maintenant.

 _à suivre..._


	9. Chapitre 9

La journée de cours était enfin terminée, et nous étions crevés. Avec mes amies, on s'est toutes dit au revoir à la sortie du lycée en faisant notre habituelle étreinte amicale, puis chacune est partie de son côté. J'avais mal à la tête. À mi-chemin, mon frère n'arrivait presque plus à tenir debout. En le voyant, c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air tellement épuisé. Je l'ai donc aidé en passant son bras autour de mon cou pour le porter. Lui qui s'est pris un gros coup dans le pif pour me défendre, je lui dois bien ça. Je sens qu'on va bien dormir ce soir. Plus tard, à l'heure du crépuscule, nous étions enfin arrivés devant chez nous. C'était la joie et le soulagement total d'être enfin rentrés chez soi. Sam s'est effondré sur le canapé pendant que moi je suis montée dans la salle de bain pour prendre un cachet d'aspirine. Je suis ensuite redescendue dans la cuisine pour avaler mon cachet avec un verre d'eau.

« Quelle journée. Je n'ai pas le courage de m'entraîner au bruitage ce soir. » Dit Sam.

« Tu m'étonnes. Je me sens comme Shimy après avoir dépensé trop d'énergie en utilisant la magie élémentaire. »

« Shimy épuise son énergie aussi rapidement ? »

« Oui. Tu ne le savais pas ? »

« Non, je ne le savais pas. »

Eh bien, au moins il aura appris quelque chose en plus sur les Légendaires.

« Tu veux que je te serve quelque chose, Sam ? » Lui demandai-je, tant que je suis dans la cuisine.

« Non merci, c'est gentil… quoique, ça me ferait du bien d'écouter un peu de musique douce. »

Ce soir, je suis décidée à prendre soin de mon frère. Répondant à sa demande, je me suis dirigée dans le salon pour ouvrir le tiroir contenant notre collection de cd, à la recherche d'une bonne chanson agréable. J'ai fini par en trouver une très bien : _A Kind of Magic_ de Queen. Une fois le cd introduit dans le lecteur-radio, je lance la lecture puis viens m'asseoir près de mon frère sur le canapé.

« Heureusement qu'on n'a pas de devoir pour demain. » Dit-il.

« Mmh » Lui répondis-je en signe d'approbation. « Sinon, comment va ton nez ? »

« Bof. Ça me fait toujours aussi mal. »

« Ça c'est sûr, ce crétin de Nelson ne t'as pas raté. »

« Allons, ne pensons plus à lui. Il est parti pour de bon et on n'est pas prêt de le revoir, c'est le plus important. »

Il a raison. La source de mon plus gros problème dans la vie n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir qu'il est grand temps que je mette de côté à présent. On est restés tranquille tous les deux, se laissant bercer par cette douce chanson qui envahissait notre salon. J'ai tenu la main de Sam et l'ait caressé avec mon pouce, par signe d'amour fraternel, comme pour dire _Je t'aime frangin_. Ce bon moment a duré au moins trois quart d'heure avant que nos parents ne reviennent. Quand ils ont remarqué que Sam était blessé au nez, ils se sont mis à s'inquiéter et nous ont posé plein de questions. On leur a donc raconté l'événement de la journée, à savoir : ma bagarre avec Nelson. Papa l'a très mal pris. Il m'a fait la remarque, pensant que j'avais fait ça uniquement pour faire mon intéressante devant tout le lycée. Ça a carrément tourné à la dispute habituelle entre père et fille. Maman a essayé de calmer la situation et Sam a pris ma défense, mais sans grand succès. Papa a en plus accusé Sam de m'avoir encouragée à déclencher la baston.

J'ai fini par craquer. Les yeux en larmes, je suis montée m'enfermer dans ma chambre, en claquant violemment la porte derrière moi. J'y suis restée pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, assise sur mon lit, face à la fenêtre, ne pensant plus à rien, sans dire un mot. Les seuls bruits que j'entendais était ceux des quelques voitures qui passaient devant chez nous. Je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre d'être une Jaguariane. Au bout d'un certain temps, quelqu'un est venu frapper à ma porte.

« Vanessa, ma puce ? Puis-je entrer ? » Demanda ma mère.

Je ne répondis pas et la laissa entrer par elle-même. Elle venue s'asseoir à côté de moi et m'a fait un bisou sur la tête alors qu'elle me prenait dans ses bras pour me réconforter.

« Pour une fois que j'ai su faire face à mon adversaire, toute seule comme une grande, c'est comme ça qu'il me remercie ?! Et en plus, il est persuadé que je l'ai fait exprès, rien que pour la gloire. »

« Tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre par tous ces propos. Je sais que ton père a eu une mauvaise réaction, mais tu sais comment il est. Il est juste un peu trop protecteur et ne te fait pas assez confiance. De ce fait, il a cru que toi et ton frère cherchiez à prendre des risques sans réfléchir. Ton père pense comme ça, mais pas les autres. Eh puis, ce Nelson a bien mérité la leçon que tu lui as donnée. »

« Tu… tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr. Honnêtement, Vanessa, moi non plus je n'aurais pas hésité à faire la même chose si j'étais à ta place. » Dit-elle avant de poser sa tête sur la mienne. « Peu importe ce que tu fais, tu seras toujours ma fille que j'aime. »

« Même si je reste une Jaguariane ? »

« Toujours. Ma belle fourrure sur patte. »

Cela nous fit rigoler toutes les deux. Je me suis enfouie dans ses bras alors qu'elle me serrait plus fort.

« Je t'aime maman. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime, ma chérie. Sache que je suis vraiment fière de toi. »

Sur ce, elle repartit pour préparer à manger. Je me suis de nouveau retrouvée seule dans ma chambre, mais en meilleure forme. Je retrouve le plaisir et l'envie de plonger dans mes albums des Légendaires.

 _Beaucoup plus tard, dans une banlieue en dehors d'Argenteuil…_

 _Ce que Vanessa ignore_ _:_

À une heure tardive, Nelson était réuni dehors avec ses potes (plus des complices que des vrais amis en fait) dans un coin de leur quartier défavorisé. Il ne cessait de faire des aller-retour sur place, rempli de colère, frappant dans le creux de sa main, tout en repensant à l'humiliation que lui a fait vivre Vanessa cet après-midi. Certains de ses potes/complices le regardaient avec un léger sentiment de pitié dans leurs yeux. L'un d'entre eux se leva pour aller lui parler.

« On dirait que cette histoire te tape sérieusement sur les nerfs. » Lui dit-il.

Ce gars-là se nomme Clément. Sa spécialité : provoquer les gens en les appelant par d'autres prénoms que les leurs. Avec sa mâchoire verticale, ses gros sourcils et son brushing châtain clair, il a tout d'un imbécile se croyant tout permis.

« J'vais lui faire la peau. J'te jure que je vais lui faire la peau. » Dit Nelson.

« Tu veux vraiment te venger ? Dans ce cas, commence d'abord par mijoter un plan. »

« C'est ça, je rentre chez elle et je la bute avec tous ses vieux. »

« Hin ! Foncez dans le tas sans réfléchir, ça c'est bien une idée venant de toi, Nelson. »

« Ouais ; le plan parfait pour un fiasco monumental. » Dit un gars de la bande.

« Et puis comment vas-tu t'y prendre, surtout si tu ne sais pas où habite cette fille ? » Dit un autre.

« J'sais pas, moi. J'vais à la mairie et j'demande son adresse. » Répond Nelson.

« Bah voyons, comme si on pouvait entrer tranquille à la mairie en disant : _Bonjour madame, je souhaite trouver l'adresse de quelqu'un pour aller l'étriper_. Réveille-toi un peu ! » Dit Clément.

« Peut-être qu'en regardant sur des sites comme Facebook, j'trouverai bien un commentaire avec son adresse dessus. » Dit Nelson.

« Alors là, bon courage. Car tes chances de réussir à trouver ce que tu cherches sont de une sur plusieurs millions. »

« Ah ouais ? Parce que vous connaissez une solution plus efficace, vous ? Hein ? » Dit Nelson en se tournant vers toute sa bande.

« À ton avis, comment crois-tu que Schwarzenegger ait réussi à trouver Sarah Connor dans tout Los Angeles ? La réponse : en utilisant les bonnes vieilles méthodes. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« À l'aide d'un annuaire, comme dans _Terminator_. »

« J'connais pas. »

Tous les potes (hum, complices) de Nelson se sont regardés les uns les autres avec des expressions à la fois surpris et interloqués.

« Sérieusement, mec ? T'as jamais entendu parler de _Terminator_ ? Ce film culte de 1984 ; gros succès à sa sortie ?! »

« Et d'sa suite encore plus stylée ?! » Dit un autre gars de la bande.

« Eh oh, j'suis jeune, moi ! J'regarde pas des trucs de vieux ! Ça serait trop la honte ! » Dit Nelson.

Cette fois, ils levèrent tous les yeux au ciel en se posant chacun la même question : comment peut-on être inculte à ce point ?

« Bon ça fait rien, laisse tomber. Le fait est que grâce à ce merveilleux bouquin qu'on appelle _Les Pages Blanches_ , tu trouveras l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone de cette fille à qui tu souhaites faire payer. Tu comprends ? »

Nelson comprit vite où son pote voulait en venir. Dans ce type de moments révélateurs, n'importe quel vilain aurait arborer un sourire démoniaque sur son visage. Mais Nelson ne le fit qu'intérieurement.

 _Désolé si c'est très court. Ce chapitre est probablement celui sur lequel j'ai eu le moins d'inspiration. Mais bon, là où je reste satisfait c'est d'avoir mis un peu plus en avant la famille de Vanessa._


	10. Chapitre 10

Cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve qui était, comment dire… difficile à décrire. Il n'y avait rien, je ne ressentais rien, tout était noir, comme si j'avais remonté le temps avant le Big Bang. Peu à peu, j'entendis comme un son bourdonnant qui grandissait. J'avais l'impression que ça s'approchait de plus en plus. Soudain, je vis une nuance verte apparaître devant moi. Puis une forte lumière aveuglante s'ouvrit. Là, je reconnus la tête du bâton-aigle pointé vers moi, et derrière, il me semblait presque apercevoir Jadina. Elle me regardait et essayait de me parler, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Et tout disparut en un éclair. ZAP !

Je me suis réveillée avec le front en sueur, à cause du choc et aussi de la chaleur. Tout va bien, ça n'était qu'un rêve, je dois reprendre mon calme. Durant le petit déjeuner, je n'ai pas dit grand-chose. Je n'arrêtais pas de repenser au rêve de cette nuit. Qu'est-ce que Jadina a voulu me dire ? Toujours autant de questions auxquelles je ne suis pas prête de recevoir des réponses. Comme il va faire plus chaud aujourd'hui, je me suis habillée plus léger. Maintenant j'étais prête à partir au lycée.

 _Peu après, devant le lycée…_

Alors que je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrée, mon flair sentit une mauvaise présence. Ce n'était pas l'odeur de Nelson, mais tout m'indiquait que c'était quelqu'un que j'avais déjà vu auparavant, et pas quelqu'un de sympathique. J'ai regardé partout aux alentours, cherchant qui cela pouvait bien être. Puis mon regard s'arrêta en direction d'une voiture bleue garée sur le trottoir d'en face, là où l'odeur sentait plus fort. Au début, je ne comprenais rien avant qu'un passant ne regarde avec curiosité la partie cachée de la voiture. Là je compris mieux les choses : quelqu'un était planqué derrière cette voiture, à m'espionner. Je pouvais le sentir.

J'ai commencé à faire le premier pas pour traverser la rue et découvrir qui était caché là-bas. Sauf que-

« Hey Vanessa ! » Je fus interrompue par l'appel de Zoé.

En me retournant, je l'aperçus devant l'entrée du lycée, en compagnie de Nora et Alice. J'ai directement abandonné mon idée de départ et suis partie les rejoindre. Je préfère ça plutôt que de leur tourner le dos.

« Eh ben, t'en fais une tête. » Remarqua Nora.

Elle n'a pas tort. D'habitude, je suis tout le temps heureuse de les revoir.

« J'ai encore fait un rêve étrange cette nuit. »

« Vraiment ? Raconte-nous. » Dit Alice.

« Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec les Légendaires et ta transformation ? » Me demanda Zoé.

« Je… je préférerais qu'on soit à l'intérieur pour tout vous expliquer. Venez. »

Avant de rentrer dans le lycée, j'ai jeté un dernier coup d'œil en direction de la voiture bleue où j'avais senti cette sale odeur familière. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

 _Ce que Vanessa ignore_ _:_

Il y avait bien quelqu'un planqué derrière la voiture bleue. C'était Clément, l'un des sbires de Nelson. Une fois que Vanessa et ses amies étaient entrées dans le lycée, Clément se releva avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Puis il afficha un malicieux sourire en regardant les photos de Vanessa qu'il a pris avec son Smartphone. Maintenant que Clément avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il tapa le numéro d'un autre complice qui se trouvait dans un autre endroit de la ville.

– _Allô ouais ?_ Dit le gros.

« Ça y est, j'ai les photos. Et toi, comment ça se passe de ton côté ? » Dit Clément.

– _J'suis à la bonne adresse. Je photographie vite fait la baraque où elle habite et j'me casse._

« Ok. Moi en attendant, je vais aller rendre une petite visite à des gars qui pourraient nous filer un coup de main. À plus. »

Clément repartit en courant comme un voleur, aussitôt qu'il raccrocha.

 _Point de vue de Vanessa_ _:_

Une fois que nous étions dans la cour, je leur ai raconté mon rêve de cette nuit sur Jadina.

« Et que t'as-t-elle dit ? » Demanda Nora.

« Aucune idée. Je n'ai entendu que des bouts de mots. » Ai-je répondu.

« Qu'en dis-tu, Zoé ? » Demande Alice.

« Mmh… je dirais que Jadina a probablement essayé d'entrer en contact avec toi, mais qu'elle n'a pas réussit à créer une connexion fiable. Peut-être était-ce pour te redonner ton apparence ordinaire, qui sait ? » Dit Zoé.

En guise de réponse, je ne fis que baisser lentement les yeux avec un regard penseur. J'étais en train de me remettre en question sur un certain point, celui qui m'obsédait depuis ma transformation.

« Allons ne t'en fais pas, Vanessa. Tu as peut-être loupé ta chance de redevenir humaine, mais l'occasion se représentera. J'en suis sûre. » Me dit Nora en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

J'ai pris un peu de temps avant de trouver les bons mots afin de leur expliquer ce à quoi je pensais en cet instant.

« Les filles, il faut que je vous dise que… finalement, je… » Ai-je commencé à dire.

Leur attention était fixée sur moi, comme si elles s'attendaient à entendre quelque chose d'affreux de ma part, ce qui n'était pourtant pas le cas.

« …Je… je ne sais pas comment vous le dire. Plus tard, je vous le dirai, c'est promis. »

Elles s'échangèrent des regards confus, limite inquiets. Mais elles ont tout de même accepté d'attendre qu'on en reparle. La sonnerie retentit, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours.

* * *

 _Plus tard,_ _dans une banlieue en dehors d'Argenteuil…_

 _Hors du point de vue de Vanessa_

Nelson rentrait chez lui après être parti s'acheter une pizza. Sa mère l'avait pourtant privé de sortie depuis qu'il s'était fait renvoyer du lycée. Mais Nelson s'en fichait royalement. De toute façon, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'obéissait plus beaucoup à ses parents. Nelson était seul chez lui. C'est alors qu'il reçut un message de Clément.

- _Bonne nouvelle, mec : on a quatre nouvelles recrues dans notre bande. Tu les connais, c'est Yohann, Aînesse, Luis, et mon cousin Raphael. J'les ais convaincus de nous rejoindre en leur racontant toute l'histoire sur ta copine loup-garou, et aussi grâce aux photos d'elle que j'ai prise ce matin. Ils nous seront grandement utiles, crois-moi. On va pouvoir commencer à préparer notre plan pour ta vengeance. J'te recontacterai._

Nelson sourit malicieusement. Il connaissait effectivement bien ces quatre nouvelles recrues. Il répondit :

- _T'as réussi à choper le dingue de basket qui habite dans le quartier d'à côté ? C'est cool, mec._

Ce dingue de basket auquel il fait référence, c'est Yohann. Plus un maniaque qu'un simple dingue. Avec sa tête vide, son brushing brun, son sourire de débile, et sa barbe, il adore agresser les gens avec son arme favorite : son ballon de basket. En termes d'apparence, c'est une sorte de sous-Pierre Niney sans cervelle.

La deuxième recrue, c'est Aînesse. Avec sa mâchoire ronde nettement reconnaissable, il est l'exemple parfait du sale gosse désobéissant. Sa bêtise la plus courante reste celle du complot. Quand il se met à comploter contre ses ennemis, il devient un vrai cerveau. Bref, quelqu'un de très malin et organisé.

Ensuite, Luis, un brun frisé à lunettes et au menton pointu, connaissant mieux les arts martiaux que tous ses potes. Pour décrire sa personne, c'est très simple : il est macho et n'aime **rien**. À chaque fois que Luis entend parler d'un sujet quelconque, il fait exprès de dire que c'est pourri, dans le seul de but de provoquer afin de pouvoir se battre.

Et enfin, il y a Raphael, le cousin de Clément. Il lui ressemble largement trait pour trait, à part qu'il a un visage un peu plus boutonneux, qu'il n'a pas de brushing, et que ses cheveux sont d'une couleur châtain plus foncé. En plus de posséder la même voix que son cousin, son plus gros défaut est qu'il déteste toutes les musiques en dehors du (mauvais) rap.

Très satisfait d'avoir été informé de cette nouvelle, Nelson se relaxa sur son canapé pour dévorer sa pizza comme le font les gens mal élevés.

* * *

 _Encore plus tard, au centre commercial d'Argenteuil…_

 _Point de vue de Vanessa_ _:_

Après une longue et fatigante journée de cours, mais qui s'est très bien passée, j'ai invité mes amies à prendre un verre dans une cafétéria au centre commercial.

« Ahhhh bonheur. » Dit Alice en savourant sa boisson.

« Kitou et Lady Morigane doivent ressentir le même soulagement quand vient l'heure de pointe. » Dit Zoé.

« C'est super sympa de ta part de nous offrir un verre, Vanessa. » Me dit Nora.

« Je vous en prie, ça me fait plaisir. J'avais pensé qu'on irait au fan-club, mais comme vous aviez l'air si fatiguées, je me suis dit que vous auriez besoin de rafraîchissements. »

« Nous te remercions de penser à nous. » Me dit chaleureusement Alice.

« Ah oui, au fait, tu voulais nous faire part de quelque chose, il me semble ? » Dit Nora.

« Oui. J'allais justement y venir. » Répondis-je en préparant bien mes mots, comme si je devais répéter un discours face au royaume d'Orchidia tout entier. « Voyez-vous, depuis que je suis une Jaguariane, je suis effrayée. La seule chose qui comptait le plus à mes yeux était de redevenir humaine coûte que coûte. Mais à force de voir les réactions positives qu'ont les gens autour de moi, comme hier lorsque tout le lycée m'a applaudit, il y a une grande part de confiance qui est apparue en moi. Grâce à ça, j'ai fini par m'habituer à ce que je suis. La preuve, je ne m'habille plus de manière à cacher mon apparence féline. Et le fait de redevenir comme avant n'a plus vraiment d'importance pour moi. Je me sens bien dans ma peau à présent. Rester une Jaguariane toute ma vie n'est plus un problème puisque les gens m'acceptent tel que je suis, même s'il y a des situations où ça peut devenir un poil embarrassant. Mais ce qui est vraiment important, en fin de compte, c'est que ça ne m'empêche pas d'être heureuse et d'avoir des gens qui m'aiment, tels que vous, les amies. »

Un doux sourire s'est dessiné sur leur visage. Je pouvais lire au fond d'elles que mes mots les touchaient en plein cœur.

« Mais cette peur que j'avais de moi-même, je ne serai jamais parvenue à la surmonter sans votre soutien. Alors sachez que je vous suis vraiment très reconnaissante de m'avoir aidé dans tout ça, et de ne m'avoir jamais abandonnée. Merci infiniment à vous trois. Vous êtes les meilleures amies du monde. »

Émues, elles se sont rapprochées de moi et m'ont câliné avec amour et tendresse. Un doux moment d'amitié comme on les aime. Un peu plus tard, après que nous ayons payé nos boissons, à peine étions-nous sorties de la cafétéria que nous entendîmes :

« Au voleur ! Mon sac ! Il m'a pris mon sac ! Au secours ! » Cria une vieille dame.

Un vol à l'arracher ! Au loin, nous aperçûmes un voleur courir comme un dingue sous tous les regards qui se tournaient vers lui, mais personne ne tentait de l'arrêter.

« Il va se tirer ! » Dit Zoé.

« T'inquiète, j'men charge ! » Ai-je dis en enlevant ma casquette.

Réagissant à l'instinct, je me suis lancer à la poursuite du voleur en courant sur mes quatre pattes. Il était rapide, mais je suis parvenue à le rattraper. Je me suis jetée sur lui et l'ai plaqué au sol. C'était un homme qui avait l'air d'avoir plus d'une trentaine d'années. Il m'a saisie par le cou et a tenté de m'étrangler. Je lui ai alors mordu la main avec mes crocs, ce qui l'a fait hurler de douleur, forcément. De toutes ses forces, Il m'a ensuite bousculée sur le côté, ce qui lui laissa juste le temps de se relever pour s'enfuir à nouveau.

Pas question de le laisser filer avec quelque chose qui ne lui appartient pas. Je repartis aussitôt à sa poursuite. Cette fois, la course nous a mené au cœur du centre-commercial. Je le rattrapais de plus en plus alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escalators. J'allais lui faire un croche-patte, juste avant qu'il ne les atteigne. Mais manque de bol pour moi, sans prendre garde où je mettais les pattes, j'ai glissé sur une flaque d'eau qu'un personnel de ménage était en train de nettoyer. Incapable de pouvoir m'arrêter, je me suis retrouvée propulsée tout droit sur un stand de produits bio et l'ai démoli en même temps que je me suis prise des choux de Bruxelles sur la figure. Décidément, Alice avait raison : je suis Gryf tout craché.

Le voleur quant à lui n'avait pu s'empêcher de me regarder faire ma chute avant de sauter entre les deux escalators et de se laisser glisser jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée (pour rappel, nous étions au premier étage). Vite ! Il faut que je le rattrape ! C'est alors qu'une brillante idée me vint à l'esprit, quoiqu'un peu dangereuse : si je sautais dans le vide et que j'attrapais une de ces longues bandes publicitaires accrochées au plafond pour me balancer dessus, je pourrai atteindre le rez-de-chaussée plus rapidement. Exactement comme l'a fait Schwarzy dans _Commando_.

C'est ce que je fis. Sautant sur la barrière de sécurité, j'ai aussitôt attrapé la bande publicitaire située devant moi et me suis balancée en direction du voleur, tout en me laissant glisser jusqu'en bas. Et TAC ! Je me suis jetée à nouveau sur lui. On a roulé tous les deux par terre jusqu'à se cogner contre un gros pot qui contenait un palmier. Il a encore tenté de se débattre, mais j'ai su mieux le maîtriser ce coup-ci. Il aura fallu que je faufile ma queue de félin sous son t-shirt et lui chatouille les aisselles pour lui reprendre le sac des mains. Vite, tant que le voleur était à terre, je me suis précipitée contre le mur afin de lui renverser le pot dessus. Le dos collé contre le mur, j'ai poussé le pot avec mes pieds.

Pouf ! Le voilà écrabouillé, enfin presque. Le tronc du palmier était suffisamment gros pour le maintenir prisonnier. Il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir maintenant. Et hop ! J'ai sauté sur le tronc pour regarder le voleur en face et lui dit :

« Alors, mon gaillard ? On peut dire que j'tai pris la main dans le sac. »

C'est pas vrai, voilà que je me mets à sortir des blagues idiotes, comme Gryf. Des agents de sécurité sont vite venus l'arrêter juste après que je sois partie pour rendre le sac à sa propriétaire. Quand j'ai revu la vieille dame, toujours devant la cafétéria, mes amies étaient avec elle.

« Votre sac, madame. » Ai-je dis en le lui rendant.

« Oh merci infiniment jeune fille. Heureusement que vous étiez là. » Me dit-elle avec la main sur le cœur.

« Bien joué, Vanessa. Tu as- »

« Eh toi ! Reste où tu es ! »

Oh non. À peine mes amies voulaient me féliciter qu'un autre problème apparut. D'autres agents de sécurité se précipitaient vers moi, et ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir me féliciter. Soudain, quelqu'un est arrivé devant nous et a fait signe aux agents de s'arrêter en disant :

« Non non non non. Ne l'approchez pas. »

Oh mon dieu. Cette personne, cette voix… mais c'est…

* * *

 _Après une longue période de fatigue, me revoilà en pleine forme. Mais qui est donc cette mystérieuse personne venue s'interposer pour sauver Vanessa ? Un élément à la fin nous permet de savoir quel est son métier. Quant à son identité, à vous de la deviner. Les paris sont ouverts !_

 _Mais d'ici là, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous un merveilleux_ _N_ _o_ _ë_ _l_ _et de très belles fêtes de fin d'année. À bientôt en_ _2_ _0_ _1_ _8_ _! Je vous aime._

 _ **Hommage**_ _:_

 _J'en profite au passage pour rendre hommage à Johnny Hallyday. Chaque fois que j'entends le nom de ce talentueux chanteur, je repense notamment à_ _ **Je te promets**_ _. Repose en paix Johnny, et merci à toi pour tes magnifiques chansons._


	11. Chapitre 11

Je savourais tranquillement ma boisson chaude et j'apercevais du coin de l'œil ce groupe de jeunes adolescentes assises à cette table à l'autre bout de la cafétéria. L'une d'entre elles avait l'air d'être déguisée en Jaguarian. Eh bien, je dois admettre que je n'ai encore jamais vu un déguisement aussi réaliste. Cette fille mérite le respect. Peu après, lorsqu'il y a eu ce vol à l'arraché et que cette même fille s'était mise à courir comme Gryf pour rattraper le voleur, ça m'a grandement étonné. Comment arrivait-elle à faire ça ? Peut-être était-ce une cascadeuse ou bien… une vraie Jaguariane ? Non, faut pas rêver.

À son retour, lorsque les agents de sécurité allaient s'acharner sur elle, quelque chose au fond de moi me disais de réagir, et vite.

* * *

 _Actuellement…_

 _Point de vue de Vanessa_ _:_

Incroyable ! Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je me trouvais en face de cette personne, ni mes amies d'ailleurs. On l'a tout de suite reconnu rien que par sa voix. Ce n'est pas le genre de personne qu'on a l'habitude de croiser tous les jours. C'est comme rencontrer les Légendaires en vrai ; ce qui était presque le cas. La personne se retourna aussitôt face à moi et me dit :

« Ha ! Je te retrouve enfin… Clotilde. Où étais-tu encore passée ? »

C'est **Antoine Gouy** , le doubleur de **Razzia** !

Que faisait-il ici ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi m'a-t-il appelé Clotilde ? Je ne trouvais plus mes mots, à la fois surprise par cette rencontre, et à la fois confuse par son incompréhensible déclaration. Là, j'étais complètement perdue.

« Pardon monsieur, cette jeune fille est avec vous ? » Lui demanda l'un des agents.

« Oui, en effet. Mais permettez-moi d'abord de me présenter : coach Antoine, de l'équipe des… Félins Massacreurs de… la Creuse. Clotilde, que vous voyez là, est notre mascotte. La pauvre est tellement possédée par son rôle qu'elle en perd parfois les pédales. Il faut dire aussi, elle est légèrement atteinte d'une forme de schizophrénie super rare. Tu le sais ça, Clotilde ? » Dit Antoine.

Entre-temps, j'avais compris que si je voulais m'en sortir vivante, je devais entrer dans son jeu. J'ai donc hoché la tête à sa question tout en essayant de paraître un poil yoyo. Étais-je assez crédible ? Lui qui est un vrai comédien, il le sait mieux que nous toutes.

« D'accord. Et quel genre d'équipe êtes-vous ? » Demanda l'autre agent.

« Équipe de deuxième division pratiquant euh… le hockey sur glace… uniquement dans la semaine ; car le samedi, c'est air hockey. » Répondit Antoine.

Les deux agents s'étaient regardés d'un air peu convaincu avant que l'un d'entre eux ne demande :

« Et les autres ? »

« Quels autres ? » Dit Antoine.

« Les autres jeunes demoiselles qui sont là, elles sont avec vous aussi ? » Demande-t-il en désignant mes amies.

« Ah, oui. Ce sont… nos pom-pom girls. Elles m'ont donné un coup de main pour retrouver Clotilde. Et à ce que je vois, elles y sont parvenues avec succès. Beau travail, les filles. Bien, maintenant que l'affaire est réglée, nous allons pouvoir repartir. Passez une bonne soirée. »

Il nous fit signe de le suivre avec un regard disant _Viens avec moi si tu veux vivre_. Mieux vaut lui obéir sans faire d'histoire. On l'a donc suivi en essayant d'avoir l'air naturel et éviter d'attirer des soupçons de la part des deux agents.

« Il y a quelque chose de louche dans tout ça. T'en connais, toi, des équipes de hockey sur glace à la Creuse ? » Dit un des agents à son collègue.

« Non. Et puis s'ils sont vraiment de là-bas, qu'est-ce qu'ils viendraient faire à Argenteuil ? »

« Tu penses à ce que je pense ? »

« Oui ; ce type s'est littéralement fichu de nous. »

Étant d'accord l'un avec l'autre, ils se sont mis à nous suivre en accélérant le pas. De notre côté, pendant ce temps :

« Vous… vous êtes bien Antoine Gouy ? » Lui demandais-je.

« La voix de Razzia dans le dessin animé des Légendaires ?! » Dit Nora.

« Eh oui, z'est moi. » Dit-il en faisant la voix du colosse de Rymar.

« Z'est bien lui ! Euh enfin je veux dire, **C** 'est bien lui. » Dit Alice.

Nous étions toutes excitées de rencontrer Antoine Gouy. On avait tellement de choses à lui dire. Mais à peine avions-nous eu le temps de continuer à lui parler que les deux agents de tout à l'heure le saisirent par les épaules et le retournèrent brusquement face à eux.

« Dis donc, monsieur le comique. Il semblerait qu'il n'existe aucun club de hockey à la Creuse. »

« Ah bon ? » Répondit Antoine.

« Et depuis quand les mascottes doivent avoir l'air aussi réaliste ? Mh ? »

« Euh… »

C'est pas vrai. Cette fois, on y est enfoncé jusqu'au cou. On commençait à paniquer. Nos regards se sont tournés vers Antoine Gouy, espérant qu'il trouverait un truc pour nous sortir de ce pétrin. Allez Razzia. Tu peux y arriver.

« À vrai dire, tout est question d'en mettre plein la vue aux gens. Et si vous n'êtes pas tout à fait sûrs de voir où je veux en venir, je pense que ça, vous n'allez pas le voir venir non plus. » Dit-il avant d'enfoncer ses doigts dans l'œil des deux agents. « Vous voyez, quand je parle d'en mettre plein la vue ? »

Vite ! Nous en avons profité pour fuir tant que les deux agents étaient aveuglés par le coup qu'ils avaient reçu. Une fois dehors, nous avons pris notre temps pour reprendre notre souffle.

« Règle n°1 pour un agent quel qu'il soit : toujours porter ses lunettes noirs. Sinon, forcément, y a de quoi se mettre le doigt dans l'œil. » Dit Antoine.

Il a raison. En repensant à ce qui s'est passé avec ces deux agents, et la façon dont Antoine les a mis hors d'état de nuire, nous n'avions pu nous empêcher d'éclater de rire. Plus encore, on venait de se faire sauver par l'interprète de Razzia en personne. Quel acteur, et quel talent ! Il mérite absolument un Oscar !

« C'était trop… GÉNIAL ! » S'exclama Zoé.

« _J'vais vous en mettre plein la vue,_ et TAC ! Ça, c'est de la réplique qui tue ! » Dit Alice.

« Eh oui. C'est le don de l'improvisation. » Répondit Antoine.

« Vous êtes trop fort ! Vous êtes… vous êtes Razzia ! » Dit Nora.

« Hé hé, mais n'oublions pas que je aussi _Le mec que personne ne connaît dans les soirées_ , de la série _Bref_. »

« C'est dingue. Mais que faisiez-vous dans le coin au juste ? » Lui dis-je.

« J'étais allé rendre visite à un ami qui habite dans le quartier. Du coup, j'en ai profité pour passer au centre afin de racheter quelques bricoles. Ensuite j'ai eu envie prendre un verre, et comme il y avait cette cafétéria juste là, j'en ai profité. Et c'est là que je t'ai vu, toi, déguisée en Jaguarian. Ton costume est si réaliste, et cette façon que tu as de courir comme un félin, ça m'a sacrément bluffé. Même Errol Flynn n'aurait pas été capable de faire des trucs pareils. » Dit-il.

« C'est vraiment très aimable à vous. » Lui répondis-je avec la main sur le cœur.

J'hésitais à lui dire la vérité, même si franchement, il l'a peut-être déjà deviné.

« En tout cas, si tu passes à la Japan Expo, Patrick Sobral va être émerveillé. Et Henry-David* aussi. »

* _Il parle d'_ _ **Henry-David Cohen**_ _, le doubleur de Gryf._

« Attendez. Toute l'équipe du dessin animé sera là ? » Demanda Zoé.

« Bien sûr. Ça sera pour la promotion de la saison 2. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous en dire plus pour le moment. »

« Il va y avoir une saison 2 ? Trop classe ! » S'exclama Nora.

« Soyez certain qu'on viendra assister à cet événement. » Ai-je dis.

« Avant de partir, je me disais que… » Il fit une pause, le temps de sortir son portable. « Za vous dit qu'on ze fazze un zelfie, touz enzemble ? » Nous proposa-t-il en imitant la voix de Razzia.

Impossible pour nous de refuser une telle offre, surtout de la part d'un de nos héros. On s'était tous regrouper pour le selfie, et on a même eu droit à une dédicace. On n'aurait jamais cru recevoir un jour ce genre de cadeau.

« Il faut que j'y aille. À très bientôt à la Japan Expo. »

« Eh, Korbo. » Lui dis-je. « Merci infiniment de nous avoir sauvées tout à l'heure. »

« Mais de rien. Après tout, ne zuis-ze pas un héros ? » Dit-il joyeusement.

Il nous salua et rentra ensuite chez lui. C'est ainsi que nous avons fait connaissance avec Antoine Gouy. Rencontrer un acteur, c'est une chance inattendue. Mais rencontrer un acteur qui donne vie à un personnage que vous aimez, c'est encore plus énorme. Une chose est sûre, jamais nous n'oublierons cette soirée.

* * *

 _Hors du point de vue de Vanessa_ _:_

Le lendemain, Vanessa et ses amies sont allées imprimer leur selfie pour l'encadrer et l'accrocher dans leur fan-club. Elles ont ensuite passé du temps à discuter entre elles, sans se douter qu'à l'extérieur, cachés derrière un buisson, une paire de mauvais yeux les observaient de loin.

« _Les Légendaires_ … c'est donc ça qu'elles kiffent ? Voilà qui est intéressant. » Murmura Clément.

Il s'est ensuite mis accroupi et a sorti son Smartphone pour faire une recherche sur internet. Clément n'a pas mis longtemps à trouver le résultat qu'il souhaitait.

« La Japan Expo. Mais c'est bien sûr. » Dit-il avec évidence.

Sans plus tarder, il chercha le numéro d'un de ses complices dans son répertoire et lui écrit un message.

– _Yo Bernard. Demain, on se regroupe tous et on commence à monter notre plan pour venger Nelson. Je pense savoir où se trouvera sa copine loup-garou dans deux semaines. On en reparlera._

Une fois le message envoyé, Clément quitta la zone du fan-club, tel un voleur. À peine s'était-il retrouvé dans la rue que son Smartphone vibra. Il regarda le message reçu.

– _Ok, je prends note. ET JE M'APPELLE_ _ **AINESSE**_ _! PAUV' CRÉTIN !_

Fier de sa provocation, Clément rentra dans son quartier. Il avait hâte à demain d'être réuni avec tout le monde pour commencer à organiser leur mauvais coup, comme si ça allait être la plus grande aventure de sa vie, ou plutôt, la plus grande **bêtise** de sa vie. Et le pire, c'est que ça l'amusait.

* * *

 _Voilà. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont été probablement déçus que la mystérieuse personne ne fût pas Patrick Sobral. Je compte bien lui offrir une apparition dans l'histoire, mais peut-être pas comme vous l'espéreriez. On verra. Pour l'instant j'y travaille._


	12. Chapitre 12

Nelson était tout seul chez lui, en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo de guerre sur sa console. C'est aujourd'hui qu'il allait se rassembler avec tous ses complices pour la réunion de son plan de vengeance. Soudain, Nelson fut déconcentré de sa partie lorsque son portable vibra. C'était un nouveau message de Clément.

– _Ça y est, les autres sont réunis au hangar A113. On attend plus que toi._

Voilà enfin le moment qu'il attendait avec impatience. Nelson mit son jeu sur pause et partit aussitôt prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'au parking souterrain de son immeuble. Une fois arrivé en bas, il traversa le parking sale et poussiéreux, éclairé par la faible lumière qu'émettaient les lampes. Nelson retrouva Clément qui discutait avec son cousin Raphael.

« Hey les gars ! » Dit Nelson.

« Salut, Jean-Michel. » Dit Clément.

« Va te faire voir, mec. »

Clément sourit alors qu'il faisait un check à son pote.

« Ça fait un bail, Nelson. » Dit Raphael en faisant à son tour un check.

« Ouais. Au fait, cousin, je te remercie sincèrement d'avoir accepté de nous rejoindre. » Dit Nelson dans ce qui est un de ses très rares instants où il fait preuve d'honnêteté.

Nelson avait l'habitude de nommer Raphael _cousin_ , bien que ce dernier ne le fût pas.

« T'inquiètes. Ça m'amuse trop de partir à la chasse au loup-garou pour te venger. » Dit Raphael.

Sans perdre plus de temps, tous les trois se rendirent dans le hangar où se trouvait déjà le reste de la bande.

« Ainesse m'a mit au courant comme quoi t'avais fait une grosse découverte sur Vanessa et ses copines. » Dit Nelson.

« C'est exact. On va tout t'expliquer dans pas longtemps, tu verras. » Lui répondit Clément.

Enfin ils arrivèrent devant le hangar A113. Tout le monde était déjà là à l'intérieur, sauf Yohann qui s'amusait avec son ballon de basket.

« Eh Nelson ! » Dit-il en faisant semblant de jeter son ballon pour lui faire peur.

« Bon sang, Yohann, t'es agaçant à la fin ! » Hurla Nelson.

Le cinglé de basket rigola comme un vrai maniaque avant de rentrer s'installer dans le hangar avec les autres. Une fois que toute la bande était au complet, Clément referma la porte en s'assurant qu'ils étaient bien à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Les voyous se rassemblèrent autour d'une petite table et prirent place sur des gros cageots en plastique, à défaut d'avoir pu ramener des chaises. La réunion pouvait maintenant débuter.

« Ok, les gars. D'abord, merci à vous tous d'avoir séché vos cours pour venir à cette réunion. Comme vous le savez, nous sommes ici pour mettre au point le plan qui consiste à venger Nelson de l'humiliation que lui a fait subir Vanessa, une fille de son ancien lycée. » Dit Ainesse.

« Ah ouais, l'espèce de loup-garou que vous nous avez montré en photo ?! » Dit Luis.

« C'est cela. Et rappelez-moi pour quelle raison avez-vous accepté de nous aider à lui régler son compte ? »

« **Parce que ça nous amuse et parce qu'on est les plus forts !** » Dirent-t-ils tous en chœur.

« Exactement. De plus, je tiens à remercier Clément, notre _agent secret_ , pour toutes les informations qu'il est parvenu à récolter. Parmi ces dernières découvertes, il s'avère que Vanessa et ses copines sont des fans hardcore des Légendaires. »

« C'est quoi, les Légendaires ? » Demande Nelson.

« Une série BD fantasy de merde. » Répond Clément.

« Ah ok. »

« Alors voilà comment va se dérouler le plan : dans un peu moins de deux semaines, Vanessa et ses copines iront, sans aucun doute, à la Japan Expo pour assister à une convention qui a lieu autour des Légendaires. Cela nous laissera le champ libre pour prendre sa famille en otage, ainsi que- » Reprit Ainesse avant de se faire couper.

« Houlà attends, attends. On va carrément s'en prendre aussi à sa famille ? » Demanda le gros.

« Ouais. Pour lui faire payer à mort l'humiliation qu'elle m'a fait subir, je tiens vraiment à la faire souffrir. Et pour ça, on va kidnapper ses proches afin de l'attirer tout droit dans un piège. » Dit Nelson.

Tout le monde avait le souffle coupé après ce qu'il venait d'entendre là. Au départ, ils pensaient tous que Vanessa serait la seule et unique cible de cette vengeance. Mais Nelson semble vouloir frapper son coup plus loin et plus fort que ce qu'ils avaient tous cru.

« Donc, pendant qu'on aura le champ libre, on en profitera pour kidnapper ses proches, à commencer par sa famille, puis par ses amies. On les emmènera ensuite dans une planque d'occasion où nous les retiendrons prisonniers en attendant que Vanessa vienne à nous. » Reprit Ainesse.

« Et comment pourra-t-elle venir jusqu'à cette fameuse planque si elle ne sait pas où c'est situé ? » Demanda Raphael.

« On lui laissera l'adresse. »

« Et si elle prévenait les flics ? Vous avez pensé à ça ? » Demanda Luis.

« Eh ben on lui fera comprendre qu'elle n'aura pas intérêt à le faire. » Répondit Clément.

« Le kidnapping s'effectuera en deux étapes. Première étape : on kidnappera la famille de Vanessa tous ensemble. Deuxième étape : nous nous diviserons en trois équipes, sachant que chacune aura la tâche de kidnapper une des amies de Vanessa. On les endormira tous avec du chloroforme, comme dans les films de gangsters. » Reprit Ainesse.

« D'accord, mais on les emmènera où tous ces gens ? Et comment ? » Demande le gros.

« Il nous faudra un véhicule du type fourgonnette ; ça me paraît bien. Et en ce qui concerne la planque, je cherche encore un bon endroit suffisamment clean pour éviter qu'on se fasse remarquer par les flics. Le mieux sera de s'y rendre la nuit, tant qu'ils ne viennent pas mettre leur nez dans les environs. » Reprit Ainesse.

« Y aura-t-il au moins un buffet là-bas ? » Demanda Yohann.

« On ne t'as rien demandé, toi ! D'autres questions ? »

« Oui, est-ce qu'on aura de quoi se défendre contre cette fille loup-garou ? » Demanda Luis.

« Des armes, tu veux dire ? Oh ça oui, on en aura. Je ferais tout mon possible pour nous en procurer. »

« Ça nous sera nécessaire si on veut parvenir à maîtriser Vanessa. C'est que cette fille est une vraie Spider-Man. » Dit Nelson.

Par la mention du célèbre super-héros, tout le monde regarda Nelson avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Ah tiens donc. Tu ne connais ni _Star_ _Wars_ , ni _Terminator_ , ni _Rambo_ , ni _The_ _Mask_ , ni Bruce Lee… mais par contre, TU CONNAIS TOUT DE MÊME SPIDER-MAN ?! » Dit Clément.

« Bah quoi ? J'suis allé voir les trois premiers films au ciné quand j'étais petit. »

Eh bien, il semblerait que Nelson ne soit pas si inculte que ça.

« Oui bon bref, nous avons encore un peu moins de deux semaines pour rassembler tout ce qui nous manque, à savoir : des nouvelles recrues, un endroit où se planquer, une fourgonnette, du chloroforme, et des armes. » Reprit Ainesse.

« Et si cette fille possède des griffes en Adamantium, comme Wolverine, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda le gros.

« La ferme ! »

« Et si elle nous mangeait notre buffet ? » Demanda Yohann.

« La ferme ! » Tout le monde se tût ce coup-ci. « Bon, j'espère que vous avez bien tout enregistré. D'ici là, je vous recontacterai. En attendant, tout ce qui a été dit ici doit rester secret. Alors on la boucle. Ok ? »

La réunion était terminée. Certains rentrèrent chez eux tandis que d'autres restaient pour discuter entre eux.

« Cette opération, ça va être le coup du siècle ! » Dit Nelson.

« Yep ! » Dit Clément.

« Ça m'étonnerait que Yohann accepte d'échanger son ballon de basket contre une arme. » Dit Raphael.

« En parlant d'armes : pour s'en procurer, ça ne sera une mince affaire. Mais pour ce qui est de nous trouver des nouvelles recrues, je connais trois candidats idéals. » Dit Clément.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, au lycée…_

 _Point de vue de Vanessa_ _:_

La Japan Expo était de plus en plus proche. Bon sang ce que je pouvais être excitée, tout autant que mes amies. Cet après-midi, nous irons terminer les cosplays au fan-club. Chacune avait déjà apporté du matériel de couture. J'en profiterai pour leur donner un coup de main, puisque étant une Jaguariane, je n'ai plus vraiment besoin d'enfiler un cosplay.

Aujourd'hui, nous avons commencé la journée par le cours d'art plastique, ma matière préférée. On devait apprendre à dessiner un paysage en perspective. Notre pauvre Zoé galérait beaucoup à essayer de dessiner le désert d'Australie.

« Purée. Je suis vraiment nulle pour ce genre d'exercice. » Dit-elle.

« Entièrement d'accord avec toi, Zoé. » Lui répondit Alice.

« D'habitude, je n'ai aucun mal à dessiner une clairière dans une forêt. Mais là, je n'arrive même pas à faire un simple désert aride. Je me sens ridicule. »

« Allons ne te décourage pas. On trouve que tu dessines très bien. » Lui dis-je.

« Merci, les filles. Vous êtes adorables. »

De mon côté, j'en profitais pour dessiner en cachette un nouveau fan-art des Légendaires, comme je le fais à chaque cours d'art plastique.

« Encore à faire un nouveau fan-art, Vanessa ? » Dit Nora.

« T'as tout compris. » Lui dis-je avant de poser mon crayon et leur montrer ce que j'avais fait. « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Mon fan-art représentait Shimy (deuxième cycle) berçant une petite créature blanche lumineuse dans ses bras.

« Mais, c'est Ori. Le héros du jeu vidéo _Ori and the blind forest_. » Remarqua Alice.

« Eh oui, c'est tout à fait lui. »

« Ils sont trop adorables tous les deux ! » Dit Zoé.

Mais soudain, PAF ! Un groupe de trois garçons a balancé un pot de peinture entier sur moi. Ils ont ensuite éclaté de rire en me voyant recouverte de peinture sur la crinière et sur mes vêtements. Tout mon travail et mon fan-art étaient complètement ruinés. Ceux qui ont fait ça, je les ai tout de suite reconnus au premier coup d'œil : c'était Gaël, Pierre et Marvin, les élèves les plus immatures du lycée. C'est pour cette raison d'ailleurs que tout le monde les surnomme _Le Trio immature_. Je les avais complètement oubliés ceux-là. Leur classe était partie en sortie scolaire pendant quelques jours, et c'était aujourd'hui qu'ils devaient revenir.

Auparavant, tous les trois étaient assez proches de Nelson. Étrangement, ce dernier n'avait jamais eu l'idée de rejoindre leur groupe (jamais compris pourquoi). J'ai déjà eu affaire au Trio immature, mais une remarque de la part des surveillants les ont ensuite dissuadés de recommencer. Sauf que maintenant, ça ne fait aucun doute qu'ils ont été mis au courant du renvoi de Nelson. C'est la seule explication logique pour laquelle ils recommencent à s'en prendre à moi. Forcément, quand ce n'est pas lui, ce sont eux.

Suite à cela, la prof les a collés pendant que j'étais partie nettoyer ma crinière aux toilettes. Entre temps, la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer l'heure de la récrée. Avec mon ouïe plus développée, j'entendis de gros bruits de pas courant vers moi à vive allure. Tout à coup, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit brusquement et le Trio immature débarqua en la refermant aussitôt derrière eux.

« C'est toi qui a démonté Nelson ? » Demanda Pierre.

Je ne lui ai pas répondu. Je suis simplement restée sur mes gardes, au cas où ils s'apprêteraient à me sauter dessus, ce qui risque fort d'arriver, je le sens. Ils me regardaient avec des sourires moqueurs, à cause de mon apparence.

« Tu le sors d'où ton déguisement de loup-garou ? De _Game of Thrones_ ? » Demanda Marvin.

« Allez vas-y, fais voir de quoi t'es capable ! » Dit Gaël.

« Laissez-moi. Je ne vous ai rien fait. » Leur ai-je dit d'un ton sec.

En réponse, ils se moquèrent de moi. Exactement la réaction de sales gosses de primaire. Je vous disais bien qu'ils étaient immatures.

« **Vanessa !** »

J'entendis les voix de mes amies et de mon frère de l'autre côté de la porte. Marvin se précipita aussitôt pour la maintenir fermée tandis que ses deux autres complices s'avançaient vers moi.

« Bah alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Bats-toi ! Fais quelque chose ! » Dit Pierre.

Ils voulaient me tester pour avoir une bagarre. Hors de question de leur donner ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Pierre et Gaël me donnèrent des coups, que j'ai facilement parés grâce à mes réflexes. Tout de suite après, BOUM ! Deux surveillants débarquèrent en défonçant la porte.

« Stop ! Ça suffit maintenant ! » Cria l'un des surveillants.

Voyant les adultes arrivés, mes enquiquineurs s'éloignèrent aussitôt et essayèrent d'avoir l'air innocent.

« Balancer un pot de peinture sur une élève ; pénétrer dans les toilettes des filles ; et maintenant, tentative d'agression. Tous les trois, vous pouvez oublier votre week-end. » Dit l'autre surveillant.

« Mais non, monsieur, on était juste venu s'excuser et l'aider à se rincer. » Mentit Marvin.

« Bah ouais. On est gentils, nous. On est des anges. » Mentit Gaël.

« C'est ça oui, fichez-vous de nous. »

Les surveillants les emmenèrent dehors. Sam s'était retenu de leur mettre une raclée en plein visage. Mais il savait que cela n'aurait servi à rien.

« Tout va bien, Vanessa ? » Dit-il.

« Ouais, ça va. »

« Excuse-nous. On aurait dû être là à temps pour- » Commença Nora.

« Ne dis pas ça, Nora. Ces idiots ont été plus rapides. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Au contraire, je dois vous remercier de ne pas m'avoir laissé tomber. C'est ce qui compte le plus. »

Me souriant chaleureusement, ils se rapprochèrent de moi pour m'étreindre. Sauf que… oh zut ! Je n'avais pas encore complètement nettoyé la peinture sur moi, et tout le monde se retrouvait taché.

« Oups euh… hé hé. Désolée. » Ai-je dit en m'éloignant aussitôt.

En fin de compte, ça les a tous fait rigoler. Une joie que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de partager avec eux.

* * *

 _Plus tard, en fin d'après-midi…_

 _Hors du point de vue de Vanessa_ _:_

Après la fin des cours, le Trio immature partit retrouver quelqu'un qui leur avait donné rendez-vous à l'autre bout de la rue.

« Yo, mec. On a bien reçu ton message ce matin. » Dit Pierre.

« Alors ? » Demanda Clément.

« T'avais raison. Cette fille est une vraie dure à cuir avec son cosplay de loup-garou. » Dit Marvin.

« Ouais, trop bizarre. Et si tu l'avais vue, comment on a balancé le pot peinture sur elle ! » Dit Gaël.

« J'vous l'avais dis. Sinon, vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition ? »

« C'est d'accord, on va se joindre à vous, pour venger Nelson. »

« Dans ce cas, bienvenue dans la bande. À partir d'aujourd'hui, vous n'êtes plus trois, mais dix. »

* * *

 _Je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser pour mon énorme retard (un mois et dix jours quand même). Ce n'était pas par manque d'inspiration, mais parce que je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur ce que j'allais raconter._

 _Quoi qu'il arrive, ne prenez surtout pas exemple sur les mauvaises actions de Nelson et sa bande._

 _Au passage, sauriez-vous retrouver le clin d'œil que j'ai glissé à deux reprises dans ce chapitre ? Quelque chose que l'on retrouve dans tous les films Disney/Pixar._


	13. Chapitre 13

Notre fan-club s'était transformé en un véritable atelier de couture. J'aidais mes amies du mieux que je pouvais à finir leur cosplay. Pas facile de tenir une aiguille quand on a des griffes au bout des doigts. Une horreur. À la tombée de la nuit, les cosplays étaient fin prêts. Pour fêter ça, nous avions organisé un mini défilé de mode. Un rideau accroché devant une porte, une lampe-torche pour éclairer la scène (même s'il n'y en avait pas vraiment), une chanson de fond, et c'est parti !

« Et voici, mesdames et messieurs, la collection Légendaire de cette année ! On commence par notre première candidate : Nora dans le rôle de Shun-Day ! »

Nora défila la première. Elle arrivait tellement bien à imiter les postures et expressions de Shun-Day que nous étions toutes impressionnées. À croire qu'elle avait le personnage en elle.

« Magnifique, Nora ! N'est-elle pas splendide ? La candidate suivante : Zoé, dans le rôle de Jadina ! »

Au tour de Zoé de franchir le rideau. Dans son cosplay de Jadina (version second cycle) elle brandissait les bras pour faire semblant d'envoyer des attaques de jade. Mise à part qu'elle en faisant un peu des tonnes, elle restait fidèle au personnage.

« Quelle classe ! Quelle élégance ! Bravo Zoé ! Et maintenant, pour conclure en beauté ce défilé, voici Alice dans le rôle de Sheibah ! »

Quand Alice est apparue sur scène, elle a été resplendissante. On aurait cru voir la vraie Sheibah en chair et en os. Son maquillage était parfait, et son regard de femme fatale, incroyablement bien joué. C'était la fin du défilé. On s'était toutes félicitées.

Mais voilà que soudain, ma vision devint floue et s'évapora dans le noir complet, comme si je m'étais endormie d'un seul coup, sans m'en rendre compte. Quelques secondes après, j'ouvris les paupières. Mais ces paupières-là n'étaient pas les miennes. Je vis les Légendaires autour de moi, sauf Gryf, me regarder d'un air inquiet. D'après l'image que je voyais, j'étais allongée par terre. Shimy et Jadina s'approchèrent de moi. Elles me parlaient, mais je ne parvins pas à distinguer leurs mots. Sauf celle d'une voix masculine bien connue.

 _« AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! MES GRIFFES ! OÙ SONT PASSER MES GRIFFES ?! QU'EST-CE QUI EST ARRIVÉ À MON CORPS ?! »_

« Vanessa ?! »

La voix de Nora m'a ramené soudainement à la réalité. Je voyais mes amies autour de moi, me regardant de manière confuse.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Tu es restée figer sans nous répondre. » Me dit Alice.

« Je… je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Tout est devenu noir et… un autre rêve m'est apparu, comme ça, d'un seul coup. »

« Tu veux dire que tu t'es endormie comme par magie ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. C'est arrivé sans prévenir. »

« Et de quoi as-tu rêvé ? De Phil Collins chantant une chanson pour les Légendaires ? » Plaisanta Zoé.

« Non. Depuis mon réveil, c'est devenu imprécis. »

L'atmosphère n'était plus que confusion. Plus personne ne savait quoi dire ou répondre. Sur ce, chacune est retournée chez soi. Plus tard, à la maison, je dînais avec ma famille.

« Alors, les enfants, votre journée s'est bien passée ? »

« Papa, je t'en prie, ne nous appelle pas comme ça. » Dit Sam.

« Dîtes, j'ai remarqué dans le bac à linge sale que vos vêtements d'aujourd'hui sont tâchés de peintures. Vous m'expliquez ? » Nous demanda ma mère.

« Ah ça, c'est l'œuvre du Trio immature. » Lui ai-je répondu.

« Quoi, ces trois débiles profonds recommencent à t'embêter ? » Demanda papa.

« Ouais. Et ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte, ce coup-ci. »

« Ces ordures lui ont balancé un pot dessus et ont même tenté de l'agresser dans les toilettes. » Expliqua Sam.

« Mon dieu. Il va falloir que j'aille en parler avec la directrice si ça continue comme ça. » Dit maman.

« Je te remercie, maman. Mais après ça, ils ont été collés, tu sais. » Lui dis-je.

« Peu importe qu'ils aient été puni ou non, tu n'as pas à subir ce genre de violence, Vanessa. » Dit papa.

Je souris discrètement en coin. Si mon père savait ; avec moi, les méchants n'ont qu'à bien se tenir. Après le repas, le reste de la soirée s'est relativement bien passé. J'ai lu quelques albums des Légendaires avant de me coucher. Mais allant dans la salle de bain, j'ai remarqué que la porte du grenier était ouverte. Curieuse, je suis montée là-haut pour trouver Sam, assit près des vieux cartons et de vieux objets. Il regardait des veilles photos.

« Alors ? T'as trouvé une carte au trésor ? » Lui dis-je.

« Non, malheureusement. »

« Je suis surprise de te trouver ici. Tu ne montes jamais au grenier d'habitude. »

« Je sais. Mais j'avais une envie soudaine de revoir ces vieilles photos. »

Je suis venue m'installer près de mon frère pour regarder tous ces vieux souvenirs de l'époque où nous étions petits… l'époque où j'étais humaine.

« Tu te souviens de celle-là ? Nos premières vacances à la neige, en 2007. » Me dit-il en montrant une photo.

« Je m'en rappelle. Les parents avaient loué un super chalet pour une semaine. Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu faire les fous là-bas. »

« Ouais, clairement. Chaque matin, on allait monter la colline, tous les deux, pour faire de la luge. »

« Et t'avais perdu 10 kilos à force de remonter la colline à pieds. »

« Oui mais ça c'est parce que tu voulais tout le temps que je te porte, comme la mignonne petite fillette que t'étais. »

Nous avons partagé un joyeux moment de rire face à toute cette nostalgie. L'instant suivant, il y eu place à un moment de silence. Sam, me voyant l'air triste, me demanda :

« Ça ne te manque pas, le temps où t'étais humaine ? »

« Parfois, oui. »

« Allons, Vanessa. Évite de te faire du mal. Certes, ce n'est pas le genre de truc qui arrive tous les jours, mais souviens-toi, ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de vivre. » Dit-il en passant son bras sur mes épaules.

Je me suis serrée contre lui et on s'est câliné l'un et l'autre.

« Je n'aurai pas voulu un autre grand-frère que toi, Sam. »

Il me sourit chaleureusement et fit un bisou sur le front. Un doux moment d'amour fraternel, ça fait du bien.

* * *

 _Une semaine plus tard, quelque part en ville…_

 _Hors du point de vue de Vanessa_ _:_

Chez _**Garage Parrice, réparation de voiture**_. Pendant que le mécanicien était en train de réparer une vieille fourgonnette avec difficulté, son neveu, assit à quelques mètres de lui, lisait un magazine. Autant le dire tout de suite : il glandait. Ce jeune a un caractère et une situation très similaire à celui de Nelson.

« Antoine, tu veux bien me passer la clé à molette s'il te plaît ? » Demanda le mécanicien.

« Tiens, j'te la passe. »

Mais il ne fit rien et resta assit.

« Bon bah alors ? C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? »

« C'est bon, j'te l'ai donné. »

« Tss. Menteur. » Dit-il avant d'aller finalement chercher lui-même la clé. « Bon, est-ce que tu peux au moins venir me tenir un truc, s'il te plaît ? »

« T'as qu'à le faire toi-même. »

« Mais c'est pas vrai ça. T'as l'intention de continuer à mal me parler à chaque fois que je te demande gentiment de me filer un coup de main ?! »

« M'en fous de ta politesse. J'suis pas ton esclave. »

« Déjà que je me retrouve obligé de te garder parce que tu t'es encore fait déscolarisé, tu ne vas pas en plus me taper sur les nerfs ! Je te demande de m'aider, Antoine ! Ça ne va pas te faire de mal ! »

« Je suis en train de t'aider là. »

« Menteur. »

Voulant éviter de faire durer le conflit, le mécanicien se remit au travail. Quelques minutes plus tard, la fourgonnette était réparée. Soulagé, le mécanicien essuya la sueur sur son front pendant qu'il faisait descendre le véhicule.

« Voilà. J'en ai enfin fini avec ce tas de ferrailles. » Dit-il avant de s'essuyer les mains et de prendre sa tasse de café. « Bon, je vais faire ma pause. Évite de faire des bêtises, d'accord ? »

« Tu me connais. Je suis tout le temps sage comme une image. »

« Menteur. »

Sur ce, le mécanicien laissa son neveu et partit prendre sa pause à l'écart. Un instant après, Antoine crut apercevoir deux silhouettes cherchant à s'introduire en douce dans le garage. Intrigué, il se leva pour voir ce que c'était, mais rien d'anormal en vue. C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits bizarres qui semblaient venir de l'intérieur de la fourgonnette. Antoine ouvrit la porte du siège passager et découvrit deux voyous en train de trafiquer les fils du véhicule.

« D'où vous sortez, vous ? » Leur demanda-t-il.

« Eh toi, si tu fais quoi que ce soit, t'es mort. Ok ? » Lui répondit Nelson, d'un ton menaçant.

« On la pique cette fourgonnette. » Dit Clément.

« Cool. Mais vous savez, trafiquer les fils comme vous le faîtes ça ne marche pas aussi bien que dans les films. Bougez pas, je vous apporte les clés, si vous voulez. »

Surpris par cette proposition, Nelson et Clément s'échangèrent des regards méfiants.

« Et pourquoi on devrait te faire confiance ? » Demanda Nelson.

« Parce que j'adore les gars comme vous. »

Antoine partit prendre les clés de la fourgonnette là où son oncle prenait sa pause.

« J'ai cru t'entendre parler avec quelqu'un. »

« Y a personne. » Répondit Antoine.

« Menteur. Si ce sont des clients, tu restes en dehors de ça, d'accord ? »

Se fichant royalement de cet avertissement, Antoine prit tranquillement les clés sans que son oncle ne s'en aperçoive et les rapporta aux deux délinquants.

« Tenez. »

« Merci mec. » Dit Clément.

« De rien. Ce genre de truc, ça m'amuse. »

« Ouais, merci. Mais pourquoi tu nous aides ? On ne se connaît même pas. » Dit Nelson, toujours méfiant.

« Parce que je préfère traîner avec des gars comme vous plutôt que de rester à moisir ici en compagnie de mon oncle qui me casse les pieds. Eh puis, vous laisser voler cette fourgonnette, ça reste une belle façon de l'énerver. »

« Antoine ! À qui est-ce tu parles ? » Hurla le mécanicien.

Clément alluma les moteurs et appuya sur le champignon. Ils foncèrent à vive allure, manquant au passage d'écraser le mécanicien. Vu la vitesse à laquelle ils roulaient, nos deux voyous étaient déjà loin maintenant. Antoine était très fier de les avoir aidés, même s'il savait que son oncle allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. De leur côté, Nelson et Clément avaient eu ce qu'ils désiraient. Nelson repensa au jeune qui les avait aidés à voler la fourgonnette. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

« Clément, tu retiendras l'adresse du garage. Je crois qu'on s'est trouvé une nouvelle recrue. »

* * *

 _Voilà. C'était le dernier chapitre avant le passage à la Japan Expo. Cette fois enfin, nous y sommes ! Cela a également pu vous donner un autre indice sur la transformation de Vanessa._

 _Au fait, le clin d'œil à Disney/Pixar dans le chapitre précédant était le code A113._


	14. Chapitre 14

_Samedi matin, trois jours après le vol de la fourgonnette…_

C'est le grand jour ! Le jour de la Japan Expo ! Mes amies étaient venues à la maison ce matin pour qu'on puisse passer du temps ensemble avant d'y aller. La convention sur les Légendaires devait avoir lieu cet après-midi. Plus le temps passait et plus nous étions impatientes ; on ne se le cachait pas. Heureusement, il y avait toujours les albums des Légendaires pour nous divertir en attendant. Sam en avait également profité pour passer un peu de temps avec Alice. Ils étaient si mignons tous les deux, surtout quand ils rougissaient.

Une heure avant de partir, ça laissait juste le temps à mes amies d'enfiler leur cosplay et d'ajouter une dernière touche de maquillage. Ça y est, nous voilas prêtes. Prêtes et pressées.

« Eh ben dis donc. Vous allez vraiment y aller comme ça ? » Demanda mon père.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur. On ne sera pas les seules. » Lui répondit Zoé.

« Passez une bonne après-midi, les filles ! Et faîtes attention à vous. » Dit ma mère.

« On sera prudentes, maman. Promis. »

« Amusez-vous bien ! » Dit Sam.

Sur ce, après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, nous partions à notre arrêt de bus habituel.

« Quand je pense qu'il y a deux semaines, je songeais à me déguiser en Ténébris. » Ai-je dit.

« À la place, tu as eu quelque chose de bien meilleur. » Répondit Nora. Ce qui nous fit toutes rigoler en chœur.

En route pour la Japan Expo !

* * *

 _Plus loin_

 _Hors du point de vue de Vanessa_ _:_

La bande à Nelson terminait leurs derniers préparatifs. Ils étaient quasiment prêts, à part qu'il leur manquait encore un ou deux petits trucs. Clément était parti chercher Antoine, celui qui les avait aidés à voler la fourgonnette. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous les deux dans le parking sous-terrain, les autres voyous furent surpris par l'arrivée de cet inconnu.

« C'est qui celui-là ?! » Dit Yohann, s'apprêtant à l'attaquer avec son ballon.

« Calmos, Yohann ! C'est un nouveau. Il est avec nous. Ok ? » Lui dit Clément.

« La vache ! Il est malade ce mec ? » Demanda Antoine.

« Fais pas attention à Yohann ; il est comme ça, c'est tout. »

Après cet incident évité de justesse, ils continuèrent leur chemin dans le parking. Antoine avait beau passé beaucoup de temps dans un garage durant ces derniers jours, celui-ci lui plaisait, principalement parce que c'était un repère de vauriens comme lui. Difficile d'y croire, mais Antoine se sentait chez lui ici.

« Vous avez votre propre QG ? Trop classe. » Dit Antoine.

« On fait avec ce qu'on a, mec. »

Ils finirent par tomber sur Nelson, qui semblait un poil nerveux.

« Yo Nelson ! J'ai ramené notre généreux concessionnaire automobile. Alors ? Tout est prêt ? »

« Nan. Ainesse n'est pas encore là. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien trafiquer ? »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'suis ici ! » Dit Ainesse, essoufflé.

« Où t'étais ? » Lui demanda Nelson, d'un ton sec.

« Excuses, vieux. Juste le temps de piquer du chloroforme dans la droguerie la plus proche. »

« Bon. Et les armes ? »

« Viens, je vais te les montrer. Les gars et moi avons réussi à voler des trucs dans des magasins, par-ci, par-là. »

« M'en fous de vos armes. J'garde mon ballon. » Dit Yohann.

« **On ne t'as rien demandé, toi !** » Lui dit tout le monde en même temps.

Bref. Ainesse emmena le chef délinquant dans le hangar A113 et ouvrit une grosse caisse remplie d'objets dangereux.

« Alors, on a ici : des couteaux de boucher, des pistolets à clous, des pics à barbecue, des marteaux, une tronçonneuse… »

« Mais- »

« …des pioches, des battes de base-balls, des gros sécateurs, des haches, ou encore- »

« MAIS C'EST QUOI CES TRUCS POURRIS ?! T'APPELLE ÇA DES ARMES, TOI ? MOI CE QUE JE VEUX C'EST DES VRAIS GUNS ! J'VEUX DES FLINGUES, DES FUSILS, DES… ENFIN DES TRUCS À FEU QUOI ! » Hurla Nelson.

Ainesse, qui regardait Nelson comme un authentique demeuré (ce qui est son cas), marqua une pause avant de lui répondre :

« Allô Nelson. Regarde-nous bien. Est-ce qu'on a la tête de gars avec les poches pleines de fric ? Vois-tu marqué Picsou sur mon front ? Non. Acheter des armes à feu et autre machins militaires ça coûte du pognon ; et ce n'est pas dans notre budget. Entre un peu dans la réalité ! »

« T'avais dit que tu ferais tout ton possible pour en trouver ! »

« Oui, ben moi et les autres, on a fait ce qu'on a pu. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. »

Déçu et ne sachant plus quoi répondre, Nelson se mit contre le mur et se frappa plusieurs fois la tête dessus. Encore une fois, lui et ses complices ne s'était pas compris. En même temps, il rêvait un peu trop.

« Euh… si ça t'intéresse par contre, j'ai piqué un katana dans une brocante. » Dit Ainesse.

* * *

 _Plus tard, à la Japan Expo_

 _Point de vue de Vanessa_ _:_

Le trajet fut long (presque une heure). Après le bus, un tramway, un RER, puis un autre bus, nous étions enfin arrivées devant la grande entrée de la Japan Expo. Quel soulagement. Nous nous glissions au milieu de la foule immense dont les trois quarts étaient déguisés. Ça nous fait tout drôle à chaque fois. À l'intérieur, c'était bondé de monde. Les cosplays à l'effigie de célèbres personnages envahissaient l'endroit. Des tas de légenfans nous ont pris en photo. S'ils savaient qu'une vraie jaguarianne se baladait parmi eux, je ne saurai imaginer la tête qu'ils feraient. Mais bon, ça nous faisait du bien d'être ici. On a pu discuter avec d'autres légenfans et faire des rencontres sympas.

Un peu plus tard, nous atteignons la grande salle où doit avoir lieu la convention des Légendaires. On a eu du mal à trouver des places. Après un moment d'attente, un présentateur monta sur scène, le micro en main.

« Bonjour et bienvenue à toutes et à tous pour cette nouvelle convention de la Japan Expo. Cette année est exceptionnelle puisque nous allons parler d'un dessin animé français, chose rare ici. C'est à l'occasion de la nouvelle saison des Légendaires que nous accueillons l'auteur de la bande dessinée originale : Patrick Sobral ! »

Le voilà ! Toute la salle acclama le Maître Pamplemousse dès son arrivée sur scène. Il fit coucou à tous ses fans en allant prendre place au milieu de la grande table où vont s'asseoir respectueusement les invités à une convention.

« Et voici les Légendaires en personnes : Julien Crampon, Danaël ; Adeline Chetail, Jadina ; Henry-David Cohen, Gryf ; Anaïs Delva, Shimy ; et Antoine Gouy, Razzia ! »

Pendant une demi-heure, Sobral et la troupe d'acteurs nous ont parlé de la saison 2 du dessin animé, de ses nouveautés, etc. Ensuite, les lumières de la salle se sont éteintes et une bande-annonce fut diffusée sur le grand écran. La musique de fond qui nous faisait plonger dans l'ambiance, accompagnée de toutes ces images inédites, ça avait de quoi faire monter l'adrénaline. Sur le dernier plan, tout le monde a hurlé d'excitation lorsque l'œil d'Amy s'est ouvert par surprise.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps…_

 _Hors du point de vue de Vanessa_ _:_

Sam s'occupait dans sa chambre à s'entraîner au bruitage pendant que ses parents étaient dans le salon. À l'extérieur, une fourgonnette était garée sur le trottoir d'en face. À bord du véhicule, les sbires de Nelson surveillaient la maison et ses alentours, attendant le bon moment pour frapper.

Sam entendit la sonnette. Mais tout de suite après, il fut surpris par un énorme bruit suivi d'un hurlement. Notre apprenti-bruiteur devenu inquiet, cessa son activité pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Arrivé en bas des escaliers, tout était silencieux. La porte d'entrée était ouverte et ses parents avaient disparu. Sam jeta un œil dehors, mais à peine était-il sorti que deux jeunes beaucoup plus forts s'emparèrent de lui et couvrirent sa bouche avec un mouchoir trempé de chloroforme. Sam perdit connaissance. Les voyous le transportèrent ensuite à l'arrière de la fourgonnette où ils l'enfermèrent avec ses parents, capturés de la même manière, eux aussi. Les voyous se félicitèrent de leur coup et repartirent aussitôt, ni vu ni connu, direction la planque.

* * *

 _Japan Expo_

 _Point de vue de Vanessa_ _:_

C'était maintenant l'heure de la séance de dédicace. Nous faisions la queue avec tous les autres légenfans pour avoir un selfie avec Patrick Sobral et les acteurs de la série, plus repartir avec un poster dédicacé par chacun d'eux. Les vigiles qui les entouraient n'avaient pas l'air commode. Plus on avançait, plus j'avais le trac. Ça va probablement être ma seule chance de demander de l'aide à la seule personne capable de me redonner ma forme originelle. Mais qu'arrivera-t-il si rien ne se passe comme prévu ? J'angoisse complètement là. Mes amies ont insisté pour que je passe en premier, sauf que je ne voulais pas.

Ça y est, c'est à mon tour.

« Personne suivante ! » Dit l'un des vigiles.

« Ah, les voilas. Eh, messieurs les vigiles ! Laissez passer ces jeunes filles, s'il vous plaît ! » Dit Antoine Gouy.

« Tu les connais, Antoine ? » Lui demande Adeline Chetail, la voix de Jadina.

« Ce sont les fans dont je vous ai parlé ; celles que j'ai rencontré à Argenteuil et que j'ai tiré d'affaire. »

Toute la troupe nous a saluées chaleureusement. Patrick Sobral lui, me regardait avec stupéfaction.

« Incroyable… » Dit-il, presque en chuchotant.

« Regardez-moi ces cosplays. Ils sont magnifiques. » Dit Anaïs Delva, la voix de Shimy.

« Énorme ! Shun-Day, Jadina, Sheibah et Samaël W.W. version fille ! C'est le top du top ! » Dit Henry-David Cohen, la voix de Gryf.

Après ça, on s'est tous regroupés pour le selfie, et j'en passe. Une fois qu'on nous avait offert des posters dédicacés, Patrick Sobral est venu vers moi, le regard toujours aussi stupéfait.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Vanessa. »

« Vanessa, mes félicitations pour ton cosplay. Tu ressembles à une vraie jaguarianne, tel que je les ai toujours imaginées. »

« Merci. » Lui dis-je en souriant.

J'avais l'intention de lui dire la vérité, mais je me suis arrêtée net lorsqu'il vit remuer ma queue de félin. Son regard changea. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« C'est… c'est bien un cosplay, n'est-ce pas ? »

Au vu de ses soupçons, il a deviné, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute. Allez Vanessa, c'est le moment de te lancer. Ne laisse pas passer cette occasion.

« M. Sobral, je sais que ça va vous paraître dingue, mais oui, je suis bel et bien une ja- »

« Ça suffit. Vous avez eu votre dédicace et votre selfie, maintenant laissez la place aux autres. Personne suivante ! » M'interrompit l'un des vigiles en m'éloignant.

« Attendez. Je dois parler à M. Sobral. Il n'y a que lui qui peut m'aider. »

Ce sale gorille ne voulait rien entendre, alors je me suis débattue… peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs. Cela n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Les autres vigiles sont passés à l'action et se sont jetés sur moi pour m'éloigner.

« Eh ! Ôtez vos sales pattes de notre amie ! » Dit Nora.

Mes amies sont directement venues m'aider, sans succès. Les vigiles étaient beaucoup plus nombreux et beaucoup plus forts surtout. Croyez-moi, ces grosses brutes n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux que j'ai affronté auparavant.

« Non, attendez ! Laisser cette fille tranquille ! » Dit Sobral.

Lui et les acteurs ont voulu venir à notre secours, mais le reste des vigiles les ont retenus. On fut traîné jusqu'à une sortie de secours, puis zou ! Ils nous ont flanquées dehors avant de refermer les portes brusquement.

« Rien de cassé ? » Demanda Nora.

« Non non, je crois que ça va. À part qu'ils ont bousillé nos posters dédicacés. » Dit Alice.

« Quelle bande de malotrus. Si j'avais des pouvoirs de jade, je leur aurais fait leur fête à ces espèces de dragonites ! » Dit Zoé.

J'avais honte de moi. Patrick Sobral a dû me trouver ridicule. Et tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire au final c'est d'avoir gâcher cette séance de dédicace et attirer des problèmes à mes amies. Je suis restée assise par terre pendant un moment, tête baissée, ne disant rien.

« Vanessa ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Me demanda Alice.

Ma bouche s'entrouvrit, mais aucune réponse n'en sortit. Que pouvais-je bien dire ? Je n'ai fait que me relever et regarder tristement mes amies avant de baisser la tête à nouveau. Zoé est venue me réconforter.

« Viens. On ferait mieux de rentrer. » Me dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Déçues de cet échec, mais toujours unies, nous sommes retournées à Argenteuil. Si on avait été encore là deux minutes avant, nous aurions croisé Patrick Sobral et Antoine Gouy qui s'étaient précipités dehors pour nous retrouver. Aucune d'entre nous n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Le chemin de retour à Argenteuil fut tout aussi long qu'à l'aller, avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme. Personne n'a dit quoi que ce soit. Alice décida de rompre ce silence gênant.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Vanessa. Un de ses quatre, l'occasion de revoir Patrick Sobral se représentera. C'est juste une question de temps. »

Là non plus, je n'ai rien répondu, hormis un léger acquiescement. Beaucoup plus tard, une fois revenues à la gare d'Argenteuil, nous nous sommes séparées ici. La nuit était déjà tombée. J'avais besoin d'être seule un moment. J'ai donc continué à pied le chemin jusqu'à chez moi, au lieu de prendre le bus.

 _Hors du point de vue de Vanessa_ _:_

Alice, Nora et Zoé se sont séparées un peu après, lorsqu'elles ne furent plus très loin de leur quartier. À ce moment-là, les sbires de Nelson, qui se tenaient déjà en position d'attaque, avaient enfin le champ libre pour les enlever. À trois endroits différents, non loin les uns des autres, ce fut le même scénario qui se produisit : trois voyous se jetèrent sur les amies de Vanessa et les endormirent au chloroforme avant de les ramener dans la fourgonnette. Leur tâche accomplie, ils les emmenèrent ensuite jusqu'à l'endroit où était retenue prisonnière la famille de Vanessa.

De son côté, notre jaguarianne ignorait complètement ce qui venait d'arriver à ses amies, ni ce qu'elle allait découvrir en rentrant chez elle.

 _À suivre…_


	15. Chapitre 15

Sous le ciel étoilé, dans une rue déserte d'Argenteuil, éclairée par les lampadaires et où l'on n'entendait rien d'autre que le bruit des voitures qui roulaient plus loin, Vanessa avançait jusqu'à chez elle à un rythme lent. Perdue dans ses pensées, les mains dans les poches, le regard triste et tête baissée, telle une vagabonde errant sans but. Elle se sentait encore humiliée par ce qui s'était passé à la Japan Expo. Il lui faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre et ne se sentait pas prête à relire des albums des Légendaires avant longtemps.

Elle s'arrêta sur ses pas. Pendant un moment, Vanessa fixait ses mains griffues. Cette apparence, ce changement de corps qu'elle avait pourtant accepté. Elle commençait à regretter tout ça. Sous la pression de la colère, notre jaguarianne serrait de plus en plus ses poings. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle finit par craquer et frappa violemment du pied sur un panneau routier. BIM ! Ce même panneau s'écrasa sur une barrière de fils métalliques. Vanessa essayait de retrouver son calme et son sang-froid. Elle fut surprise en voyant le dégât qu'elle avait causé, n'ayant pas mesuré sa force. Il valait mieux ne pas traîner ici.

Peu après, une fois arrivée devant chez elle, Vanessa s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas : l'absence totale de lumière et la porte d'entrée entrouverte. Un sentiment d'angoisse se formait dans son estomac alors qu'elle se précipitait à l'intérieur.

« Papa ? Maman ? Sam ? …Il y a quelqu'un ?! »

Aucune réponse. Plus inquiétant encore, ils n'avaient pas leurs portables sur eux. Vanessa commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter et essaya d'appeler ses amies, mais aucune ne répondit non plus. C'est alors qu'elle vit une lumière dans la cuisine. Sur la table, un ordinateur allumé. Notre jaguarianne regarda l'écran sur lequel une page était ouverte, ainsi qu'une page internet réduite. Un texte avait été tapé dessus :

 ** _Ok, la louve-garou_**

 ** _A l'heure où tu liras ce message, on aura déjà eu ta famille et tes copines. Si tu veux les revoir vivants, viens seule à l'adresse indiquée sur la page internet. Attention, si t'appelles les flics, on les tues direct. Sois sûre qu'on va te faire ta fête._**

 ** _La bande à Nelson._**

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de lire. Vanessa ne pouvait plus retenir sa peur et tomba en larmes. Tout semblait s'effondrer autour d'elle quand elle réalisa ce qui se passait : ses amies et sa famille ont été enlevés par Nelson. Elle pensait en avoir pourtant fini définitivement avec lui. Mais non. La sale brute qui n'avait cessé de la tourmenté était donc toujours obstiné à lui faire du mal, au point de s'en prendre en plus à ses proches ? N'allait-il donc jamais la laisser tranquille ? Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait même pas prévenir la police. Vanessa était seule. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui puisse les sauver. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, elle vérifia la page internet. C'est une page Google Maps avec un itinéraire tracé dessus. Vanessa eut un choc en découvrant l'adresse reliée à la sienne : celle de son ancienne école primaire.

Des souvenirs de ce lieu lui revinrent à l'esprit. C'est là-bas que Vanessa avait rencontré Nora, Alice et Zoé pour la première fois. Quand elles s'étaient découvertes cette même passion qu'elles partageaient pour les Légendaires, toutes les quatre étaient rapidement devenues amies. Sam, quant à lui, n'avait pas encore de sentiment pour Alice et passait plus son temps avec d'autres copains sympas. Tous ces souvenirs d'enfance, ces bons moments entre amies, en classe, dans la cour de récré, durant les kermesses, ainsi que toutes les fois où elle courait de joie dans les bras de sa mère ou son père quand l'un d'eux venait la chercher aux heures de sortie. Une merveilleuse époque où il n'y avait pas encore de Nelson.

Un jour hélas, alors que Vanessa et ses amies venaient d'entrer au collège, elles apprirent à la télé que leur école primaire avait été volontairement incendiée. Heureusement qu'il n'y eu aucune victime ce jour-là. Mais pour nos amies, voir le lieu de leur rencontre disparaître dans un acte criminel fut comme un choc qui leur laissa une marque.

Quand Vanessa revint à elle, la peur qui la dominait se transforma soudainement en de la colère et de la détermination. Comme un vrai jaguarian en pleine crise de chakounia, elle s'élança dehors et courut à une vitesse folle sur ses quatre pattes jusqu'à son ancienne école. Sa colère envers Nelson n'avait jamais été aussi immense. Notre jaguarianne alla vers le nord-est de la ville, traversant les rues sous les regards étonnés des passants. Pour gagner du temps, elle sauta sur le toit d'un camion allant dans la direction qu'elle souhaitait.

L'envie de faire payer Nelson pour ses actes alimentait la colère de Vanessa. En kidnappant ses proches, il avait commis la plus monumentale erreur de sa vie. Mais puisque ce monstre voulait absolument en finir avec elle, alors elle aussi serait sans pitié avec lui. Jamais elle ne le laissera faire du mal aux gens qu'elle aime. Jamais !

Ça y est, Vanessa se trouvait maintenant dans la rue de son ancienne école. Totalement déserte, un ou deux lampadaires hors-service et quelques rares lumières allumées aux fenêtres des maisons dévoilaient l'ambiance très glauque qui avait frappé ce quartier depuis l'incendie de l'école. Vanessa se faufilait derrière les quelques voitures garées au bord du trottoir afin d'éviter tout risque de se faire repérer. À part elle, il ne semblait y avoir personne ici. Après avoir parcouru une certaine distance, Vanessa se cacha vite derrière une vieille boîte aux lettres bleue et sortit légèrement la tête pour voir les ruines de son école primaire sur le trottoir d'en face. Revoir cet endroit lui faisait froid dans le dos.

La voie était être libre. Elle s'apprêtait à se lancer, quand soudain, elle aperçut une silhouette passer à côté d'une fenêtre de l'école. Tout de suite après, encore une autre. Ils sont là.

Notre jaguarianne réfléchît vite à un plan intelligent pour s'introduire en douce à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Si elle en juge par ce qu'elle a vu, Nelson n'a pas agit pas seul ; il dispose de l'aide de toute une bande. Forcément, s'ils sont nombreux, ça n'aurait rien d'étonnant que ce fou leur ai donné l'ordre de monter la garde. Mais si en plus ils surveillent l'entrée de l'école depuis les fenêtres, ça risque d'être compliqué. Vanessa se remémora l'aspect de la cour. Pour entrer sans se faire voir, la solution la plus sûre serait de franchir le mur qui sépare l'école de la rue ; et une fois dans la cour, elle n'aurait plus qu'à accéder aux portes de secours. Ce plan a l'air de tenir la route.

Examen des lieux, aucun ennemi à l'horizon. Vanessa se précipita contre le mur et sauta pour s'y agripper. Lentement, elle sortit la tête pour voir s'il n'y avait personne non plus dans la cour. Tout était calme. Elle sauta par-dessus le mur et courut se cacher derrière un gros arbre. Une chance que ce platane soit encore là, même après toutes ces années. Notre jaguarianne regarda ensuite si personne ne l'avait vue. Apparemment non. Elle fonça vers la porte de secours qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Vanessa se colla contre le mur de l'école puis jeta un œil au-dessus, espérant ne pas s'être fait repérée, et reprit son souffle.

Décidément, être dans cette situation lui donnait presque l'impression de jouer James Bond ; voire John McClane.

En s'avançant vers la porte, CRAC ! Elle piétina un objet par terre par mégarde. Son odorat reconnut une odeur familière provenant de ce même objet. C'est un badge avec le logo du film _Jumanji_ de 1995. Cet objet ne pouvait qu'appartenir à Alice, elle qui adore les films avec Robin Williams. Elle l'a sans doute faite tomber volontairement pour que Vanessa puisse être sûre qu'ils sont là, enfermés quelque part dans l'établissement. Soudain, Notre jaguarianne ressentit deux odeurs inconnues venant dans sa direction, accompagnées par des voix.

« Cette ordure de Raphael. Non mais regarde-moi ça ! Il a bousillé mon portable en donnant un coup de pied dedans juste parce que j'écoutais _Speed Demon_ de Michael Jackson ! Et après il m'a dit que les mecs ça ne doit écouter que du rap ! C'est un taré ! »

« Laisse tomber. Ce gars-là, tu l'attaches à une chaise, tu lui colles un casque aux oreilles, puis tu lui mets n'importe quelle musique autre que du rap et ça suffit à le torturer. »

Vanessa se mit en position défensive. Elle n'aura pas le droit à l'erreur, car si l'un de ces voyous parvient à lui échapper, il ira probablement donner l'alerte, et là, la situation risquerait de tourner au cauchemar, pour elle et ses proches. Au moment où l'un d'eux prit la poignée pour ouvrir, Vanessa enfonça la porte d'un grand et puissant coup de pied. Le choc fut assez violent pour que les deux voyous se prennent la porte dans la figure et tombent au sol. Admirant le résultat de son coup, notre jaguarianne fut étonnée, tellement c'était trop facile ; presque autant que dans les films d'actions américains.

Bref, Vanessa entra à l'intérieur en s'assurant bien qu'aucun autre voyou n'était dans le couloir. Elle se retourna et, avant de refermer la porte, envoya un malin sourire aux lecteurs.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, plus haut, dans une grande pièce._

Le Smartphone de Nelson vibrait. C'était un appel de sa mère, probablement inquiète que son fils ne soit pas encore rentré à une heure aussi tardive. Mais Nelson s'en fichait et ignora l'appel.

Les proches de Vanessa étaient tous regroupés les uns contre les autres, ligotés, terrorisés et surveillés par Nelson et des membres de sa bande. Beaucoup passaient leur temps à se moquer des cosplays que portaient Nora, Zoé et Alice. Clément s'approcha de Sam, sans que ce dernier ne croise son regard.

« Eh Jean-Michel… Jean-Michel ! Jean-Michel ! Eh Jean-Michel, j'te cause ! »

« Je ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » Finit par dire Sam.

« Ah ouais ? Tu t'appelles comment alors ? »

« La ferme, Clément ! Va voir ailleurs si on y est. » Lui ordonna Nelson.

Il ne répondit pas et partit rejoindre son cousin, laissant Nelson en tête-à-tête avec ses otages.

« Vous verrez. Quand Vanessa se pointera ici, elle ne tardera pas à vous rejoindre. Et là, je lui montrerai ce qu'il en coûte de me mettre la honte devant un lycée tout entier. Elle va apprendre à savoir qui est le plus fort ici. »

« Si tu touches à un seul cheveu de ma fille- » Dit le père de Vanessa sur un ton menaçant.

« Tu crois qu'elle va me faire quoi, ta fille loup-garou ?! HEIN ?! » L'interrompit Nelson.

« Elle te donnera une bonne leçon, comme la dernière fois ! » Dit Alice.

« Alice a raison. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, pauvre malade ! » Dit Nora.

« Et pour rappel : Vanessa n'est pas une louve-garou, mais une jaguarianne ! » Dit Zoé.

« J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'elle est ! Jamais je ne me laisserai humilier par une nana qui passe son temps à lire des bandes dessinées de merde ! » Dit Nelson.

« Ce ne sont pas des bandes dessinées de merde. Ce sont _Les Légendaires_. » Dit Nora.

* * *

 _Au rez-de-chaussée_

Un silence des plus terrifiants envahissait le long couloir dans lequel avançait prudemment Vanessa, flairant la moindre odeur dans les environs, passant à côté de chaque classe où elle avait étudié au fil de ses premières années de scolarité. Après l'incendie, il n'en reste plus grand-chose. Ses proches n'étaient pas ici. Peut-être sont-ils à l'étage du dessus. Vanessa se dirigea vers la porte des escaliers. Mais soudain, un tas de voyous surgit devant elle et lui bloquèrent l'accès aux escaliers. Parmi ceux qu'on connaît, il y avait Ainesse, Luis, Yohann, le gros, et Antoine. Ils étaient tous armés. Vanessa sentait que la baston qui allait suivre n'allait pas être de la tarte. Elle se mit en position défensive sous les regards étonnés, limite moqueurs, de cette bande de crapule.

« La vache, c'est une vraie louve-garou quoi ! » S'exclama Yohann.

« De quoi t'as peur ? C'est qu'une nana. En moins de deux, j'lui casse la gueule. » Dit Luis.

« Pas de quartier ! » Hurla Ainesse.

Tous se jetèrent sur elle comme des bêtes enragées. Durant le combat qui s'ensuivit, Vanessa se battit comme une vraie jaguarianne. Exécutant tour à tour les coups et les cascades acrobatiques, sans oublier les coups de griffes. Les sbires de Nelson se faisaient battre les uns après les autres en un rien de temps. Même ceux qui savaient un peu mieux se battre s'en prenaient plein la poire. Ceux qui étaient armés de pistolets à clous n'arrivaient pas une seule fois à toucher Vanessa et blessaient accidentellement certains de leurs complices. Très vite, leurs munitions étaient déjà à sec. À la fin, il ne restait plus que Yohann, Luis et Antoine. Le gros s'était enfui depuis le début de la bagarre, tellement il avait la trouille.

« Laissez-la-moi. » Dit Luis avant de s'approcher de sa cible avec un air de psychopathe. « T'es peut-être forte en combat, mais tu restes qu'une fille ; une fille qui lit des BD à la con. Moi, les nanas, j'les prends et j'les bats à plates coutures ! »

À peine eut-il le temps de porter son coup que Vanessa lui enfonça un coup de pied entre les jambes. Luis tomba accroupi tout en poussant des petits gémissements de douleur. Une leçon bien méritée pour un sale macho comme lui.

« Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire avant d'attraper froid. » Dit Vanessa.

Yohann intervint par la suite en jetant violemment son ballon de basket. Mais Vanessa le rattrapa et le détruisit en y plantant ses griffes.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » Hurla Yohann en tombant à genoux avec les larmes aux yeux et les bras levés en l'air.

Face à une réaction aussi hystérique qu'exagérée, Vanessa se retrouva très perplexe : on jurait voir une scène d'un mauvais film dans laquelle un acteur qui en fait des caisses est supposé pleurer la mort de son compagnon tué sous ses yeux. Lamentable.

Yohann entra ensuite dans une immense rage meurtrière. Il se redressa aussitôt, saisit une pioche qui se trouvait à côté de lui et fonça sur Vanessa tout en poussant un cri de colère encore plus fort. Notre jaguarianne attendit que le dégénéré de basket soit suffisamment près d'elle, et hop ! Elle effectua un saut acrobatique par-dessus lui tout en attrapant la pioche avec sa queue de félin pour assommer son assaillant en pleine figure. Aaaahh… quel soulagement de ne plus l'entendre celui-là.

 _Tout ça pour un ballon. Même Gollum n'en n'aurai pas fait autant pour son précieux_ , pensa Vanessa.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'Antoine, armé d'un marteau. Il avait peur de la jaguarianne et ça se voyait.

« Fais gaffe ! Je t'avertis tout de suite, moi j'suis ultra fort ! » Ment-il.

D'un air pas du tout convaincu, Vanessa s'approcha de lui sans dire quoi que ce soit. Antoine tenta de lui porter un coup de marteau, que notre jaguarianne esquiva très facilement. D'un réflexe digne de Steven Seagal, elle désarma le délinquant.

« Ultra fort, hein ? » Lui demanda-t-elle ironiquement, avant de l'assommer. « Tssss. Menteur. »

Sur ce, Vanessa remporta cette baston. Mais elle ne criait pas victoire pour autant. Ce n'était là qu'une première étape. Notre jaguarianne avait conscience qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines, et que Nelson lui réservait encore des mauvaises surprises et d'autres obstacles à franchir, le connaissant. Sans perdre une minute de plus, Vanessa prit les escaliers, direction l'étage au-dessus.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, plus haut…_

Nelson commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter, tout le monde le voyait. Soudain, le gros entra dans la pièce.

« Elle est ici ! La louve-garou est dans le bâtiment ! Tous les autres se sont faits dégommés ! Faut faire quelque chose, vite ! » Dit-il.

En entendant ces mots, les proches de Vanessa furent submergés par un énorme sentiment d'espoir. Ils avaient su qu'elle viendrait les sauver et que la bande de Nelson ne pourrait rien contre elle. À propos de Nelson, parlons-en, le sentiment qui l'envahissait à ce moment-là était la colère. Il prit le gros pour le coller violemment au mur.

« Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas resté pour te battre ? Hein ? »

« Eh bah, c'est-à-dire que… elle est super forte. Eh puis il fallait bien que quelqu'un vienne vous prévenir. Non ? »

« Du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda Clément.

« T'inquiètes. Je me doutais déjà que ça allait arriver. Voilà ce qu'on va faire… » Dit Nelson.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _Pardonnez-moi de ce long retard. Ce chapitre aurait dû sortir beaucoup plus tôt. Hélas, j'ai rencontré deux gros problèmes._

 _D'abord mon ordinateur qui a faillit rendre l'âme et le temps de le récupérer._

 _Puis durant l'écriture. À l'origine, j'avais choisi de situer la planque de Nelson dans l'ancien studio d'animation Disney à Montreuil (lieu qui a réellement existé avant sa fermeture définitive. Je n'invente rien). C'était une idée originale. Sauf que j'ai appris beaucoup trop tard que l'endroit n'était plus abandonné maintenant. Résultat : il m'a fallut tout recommencer._

 _Prochainement, vous allez enfin découvrir comment Vanessa s'est-elle transformée._


	16. Chapitre 16

La revoilà de nouveau plongée dans une atmosphère angoissante. Pas un son. En face d'elle, à l'autre bout du couloir, Vanessa apercevait la porte de l'ancien bureau principal. Il n'y avait que dans cette pièce que pouvait se trouver sa famille et ses amies, d'abord parce que c'est la seule dont la porte était fermée, mais aussi parce qu'elle pouvait sentir leur odeur comme quoi ils avaient été traînés de force jusque là-bas. Notre jaguarianne s'approchait petit à petit, essayant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Mais elle essayait surtout de ne pas avoir peur, car il ne fallait pas oublier que Nelson l'attendait également, entouré de ses derniers complices. Même si Vanessa avait déjà réussi à déjouer les pièges minables qu'il lui avait tendus, elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Plus elle avançait, plus elle s'approchait du véritable piège qui lui était réservé, et dont ses proches étaient les appâts. Qui sait, peut-être Nelson et sa bande accepteront-ils de les épargner. Après tout, c'est elle qu'ils veulent.

Alors que Vanessa n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de la porte, son flair sentit une mauvaise odeur se précipiter derrière elle. Le gros surgit brutalement, comme un psychopathe de films d'horreur, avec une pioche à la main. Notre jaguarianne esquiva le coup et le pique de la pioche se retrouva coincé dans le mur. En voyant le gros essayer tant bien que mal de l'enlever, Vanessa ne put s'empêcher de rigoler tellement il était ridicule. Il réussit tout de même par la retirer puis porta un autre coup qui fut paré sans problème par notre jaguarianne.

« Tu n'as donc toujours pas retenu ta leçon, toi ? Et tu comptais m'avoir avec ce machin ? » Lui dit-elle avant de l'assommer au visage avec son arme. « Mauvaise pioche ! »

Après cette réplique bien placée, Vanessa ouvrit brusquement la porte du bureau principal en l'enfonçant d'un grand coup de pied. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, elle ne vit aucun signe de ses proches, juste trois garçons malveillants armés de battes de base-balls.

« Vous ? »

Ce maudit Trio immature. Encore eux.

« Salut ! Ça va ? » Dit Marvin.

« Il semblerait que nous aussi, on a une revanche à prendre. » Dit Gaël.

« T'as de la chance que Nelson nous ai donné l'ordre de ne pas te tuer. » Dit Pierre.

« Le seule chose positive dans tout ça, c'est que vous allez apprendre ce qui arrive aux idiots qui refusent de grandir. » Leur dit-elle alors qu'elle se mettait en position défensive.

En guise de réponse, ils ne firent que se moquer d'elle puis passèrent à l'assaut. Ce combat fut très bref. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu frapper les premiers, Vanessa exécuta un salto sur place de manière à les avoir tous les trois en même temps. PAF ! Coups de pied pour deux, coup de poing pour l'autre, en pleine figure. Le Trio s'est mit à chialer comme de vrais gosses de maternelles.

« C'est pas des jouets pour enfants, ça. » Leur dit-elle en confisquant les battes.

Et ils choisirent de déguerpir comme des chochottes voulant retrouver leurs mamans. Encore une victoire mineure pour notre jaguarianne. Mais elle ne savait toujours pas où se trouvait ses proches. Réfléchissons. D'habitude, dans un film, le dernier endroit où les méchants choisissent de s'installer c'est… sur le toit ! Il y a justement une entrée permettant d'y accéder.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, sur le toit_

La fraîcheur nocturne commençait à devenir de moins en moins soutenable à cette heure-ci. Les proches de Vanessa se mirent à frissonner tandis que les trois délinquants qui les retenaient ici avaient l'air immunisés. Les gars en t-shirt qui résistent au froid, un grand mystère.

Sam voyait le regard désespéré d'Alice. Il avait pitié d'elle. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée.

« Tu sais, Alice, j'te trouve vraiment superbe dans ton cosplay de Sheibah. » Lui dit-il.

« Merci. » Répondit Alice.

Cela n'a pas eu l'effet que Sam avait espéré. Le jeune homme soupira en détournant le regard. Il avait honte de lui.

« Pardonne-moi. J'ai l'air bête. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on devrait dire alors que nos vies sont en jeu. »

« Non, ça ne fait rien. Au contraire, ça me fait plaisir. » Dit Alice de toute sa sincérité.

Tous les deux s'échangèrent un doux sourire.

« Je… au fait, je ne t'avais encore jamais posé la question : c'est quoi ton film préféré ? » Dit Sam.

« _Jumanji_. »

« Cool. Le mien c'est _Dark_ _Crystal_. »

De son côté, Vanessa atteignît le sommet des escaliers menant au toit. Mais elle s'arrêta net devant la porte quand elle entendit des voix de l'autre côté.

« Bon, vous avez compris ? On surveille la porte, et au moment où elle s'ouvre, on tire dans le tas. » Dit Nelson.

« Oui mais… et si jamais c'est un de nos gars ? » Demande Clément.

« On tire quand même. »

Elle entendit ensuite un bruit de chargement d'arme. Vanessa réfléchît à un moyen efficace pour contrer leur piège. S'ils ont l'intention de tirer jusqu'à être à sec, il faudrait quelque chose pour ouvrir la porte de loin ou bien passer par ailleurs. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Une idée digne de Mac Gyver. Notre jaguarianne se souvient d'un vieux dispositif de sécurité contenant un tuyau incendie. Après l'avoir ramené, elle déroula le tuyau sur une bonne longueur, attacha doucement le bout sur la poignée de la porte, puis tira d'un coup sec, faisant ouvrir la porte par surprise, comme elle le souhaitait. Et patatras ! Les trois voyous tirèrent avec leurs pistolets à clous comme des dingues jusqu'à user quasiment toutes leur munitions. Après ça, le silence régna.

« Vous croyez qu'on l'a eue ? » Demanda Raphael.

« Allez voir. » Ordonna Nelson.

« Euh… t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? C'est peut-être dangereux. » Dit Clément.

« Il a raison. Avec cette fille loup-garou qui a dégommé tous nos gars… » Dit Raphael.

« ALLEZ VOIR J'VOUS DIS ! » Cria Nelson.

Sursautant à cause de ce ton agressif, Clément et son cousin Raphael obéirent automatiquement puis se précipitèrent vers les escaliers. Dominés par la peur de tomber sur Vanessa, ils descendirent lentement, très lentement, marche après marche, tout en serrant fortement leurs armes en main. Nelson attendait près de la porte. Ces deux acolytes revinrent deux minutes plus tard et firent signe comme quoi ils n'avaient rien vu. Quand soudain :

« **Là ! Derrière toi ! Attention !** » Hurlèrent les deux cousins.

À peine Nelson eut-il le temps de se retourner qu'il reçut un énorme coup en plein torse, l'envoyant rouler dans les escaliers jusqu'à atteindre ses complices pour les faire tomber à leur tour. La porte fut refermée puis verrouillée aussitôt par…

« **Vanessa !** »

Eh oui ! Notre jaguarianne était arrivée sur le toit en passant par les conduits d'aération. Le coup de la porte n'avait servi qu'à distraire Nelson et ces deux imbéciles de complices. Sans plus tarder, elle se dépêcha d'aller libérer ses proches et tous l'étreignirent dans leurs bras. Ils ne purent retenir leurs larmes, surtout Vanessa. Elle avait eu tellement peur de ne plus jamais les revoir, tout comme eux s'étaient inquiétés qu'il lui arrive malheur.

« Dieu soit loué. J'ai eu si peur. J'avais cru vous perdre. » Dit-elle, en larmes.

« Tout va bien, ma chérie. » Lui dit sa mère, voulant la rassurant.

« Je suis très fier de toi, ma puce. Vraiment très fier de toi. » Lui dit son père en faisant de même.

« On savait que tu ne nous abandonnerais pas. » Dit Nora.

« Tu nous as sauvés, Vanessa ! Tu l'as fait ! » Dit Alice.

« Tu es la meilleure amie au monde ! » Dit Zoé.

« J'aurai pas voulu une autre sœur que toi. » Dit Sam.

Mais ce moment de réconfort et d'émotion forte fut soudainement interrompu par… le bruit d'une tronçonneuse. En effet, Nelson et ses sbires cherchaient à forcer la porte en détruisant la serrure à l'aide d'une tronçonneuse. Tout le monde était bouche bée.

« Je rêve ou ils ont une tronçonneuse ? » Demanda Vanessa.

« Ah oui, on aurait dû te prévenir tout de suite mais… » Dit Sam.

« Mais oui, ils ont une tronçonneuse. » Dit Zoé.

« Courez ! »

Ils se précipitèrent tous vers l'autre bout du toit et s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée des conduits d'aération, là où Vanessa était passée pour venir jusqu'ici.

« Vite ! Entrez tous là-dedans ! » Leur dit-elle.

« Attends, tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de passer par-là ? Il n'y a pas une échelle de secours quelque part ? » Lui demanda son père.

« Il y en avait une. Mais elle s'est effondrée dans l'incendie. » Répondit Alice.

Les uns après les autres, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur des conduits. Les trois délinquants finirent par ouvrir la porte et foncèrent pour rattraper leurs otages. Mais avant que Vanessa ne descende à son tour, Clément s'empara de son pistolet à clou et tira sur notre jaguarianne, se retrouvant blessée au bras et au genou.

« Vanessa ! » Hurla sa mère, paniquée.

« Continuez sans moi ! J'vous rejoindrai ! »

À peine eut-elle le temps de finir sa phrase que Nelson apparut à côté d'elle avec un katana en main et l'attaqua. Affaiblie par ses blessures, Vanessa n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la pointe de la lame et reçut une coupure sur la joue. Notre jaguarianne tomba à genoux puis se retrouva encerclée par ses assaillants. Face à elle, Nelson la regardait avec un ignoble sourire vainqueur, montrant le plaisir qu'il avait pris à lui infliger du mal. Vanessa parvint à se relever, malgré la douleur, tout en couvrant ses blessures pour empêcher d'avantage le saignement. Nelson brandissait son katana d'une façon qui fit sourire Vanessa, car cela lui rappelait quelque chose que son adversaire n'apprécierait pas d'entendre.

« Un combat nocturne sur un toit ? Un gars armé d'un katana ? Exactement comme dans un film de 1986 nommé _Highlander_. » Dit-elle.

N'ayant pas supporté d'avoir entendu cette référence à la pop-culture, le délinquant passa de nouveau à l'attaque en criant sauvagement. Notre jaguarianne esquiva tour à tour les coups portés par son adversaire, qui se montrait plus agressif que lors de leur première confrontation. Elle eu du mal à cause de ses blessures mais n'abandonnait pas. En accomplissant un salto arrière, elle envoya ses pieds sur la figure de Nelson, le faisant tomber par terre et perdre son arme. Notre jaguarianne en profita pour balancer son katana dans le vide. Nelson se releva rapidement, mais au lieu d'attaquer, il resta debout immobile à regarder Vanessa d'un air menaçant. Puis il tourna son regard vers ses derniers complices.

« Eh ben qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! MASSACREZ-LA ! »

Clément et Raphael agirent rapidement. Le premier brandit sa tronçonneuse tandis que le deuxième avait une hache. Deux contre une cette fois. Nelson observait le combat en même temps qu'il réfléchissait. Il se rendait compte que Clément attaquait à l'aveugle, tout comme lui, jusqu'à coincer involontairement son arme sur une cheminée en brique rouge. Nelson eut une idée malsaine. Tant que Vanessa était occupée, il avait le champ libre pour aller faire quelque chose de terrible. Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Eh ! Mais où tu vas encore ? Un coup de main ne serait pas de refus ! » S'exclama Raphael.

« Débrouillez-vous ! Moi en attendant, j'vais finir une partie du ménage. » Dit-il, laissant tomber ainsi ses complices sans se soucier d'eux.

De toute façon, même si Nelson leur a toujours parlé comme des potes, il n'avait jamais eu la moindre loyauté vis-à-vis d'eux. Vanessa eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elle voulut courir l'arrêter, mais Clément l'intercepta pour lui bloquer la route. Ayant abandonné tout espoir de pouvoir récupérer sa tronçonneuse, Clément tenta le combat au corps au corps en faisant une mauvaise imitation d'arts martiaux.

« Tiens attends, j'vais l'avoir ! » Dit Raphael avant de lancer sa hache.

Mais la maladresse de ce dernier était telle que son arme n'atteignît pas la cible choisie.

« AAAAAAAARGH ! Mon tibia ! » Hurla Clément.

« Désolé. »

Par sa faute, son cousin ne pouvait plus se relever et se retrouva donc hors-jeu. Sans réfléchir, Raphael chargea sur notre jaguarianne avant de se faire assommer par cette dernière ; tellement fort d'ailleurs que le voyou perdit l'équilibre et tomba du toit. Clément fut choqué par la chute de son cousin mais ne le montra pas.

« C'est déjà trop tard, Bernadette ! Au moment où on se parle, Nelson doit être déjà en train de massacrer toute ta famille ! » Dit-il avec un sourire vicieux.

Ce que Vanessa venait d'entendre ne la rassurait pas du tout. Mais elle ne désirait absolument pas offrir à son adversaire le plaisir de la voir apeurée.

« Tu crois que je ne vais pas l'en empêcher, Robert ? » Dit-elle d'un ton très sérieux.

« Eh mais vas-y, j'm'appelle pas Robert ! »

À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que Vanessa le fit taire en lui envoyant son pied dans la figure.

« On se fiche de savoir comment tu t'appelles. Tu ne mérites même pas d'avoir de prénom. »

Sur ce, elle courut du mieux que possible sauver ses proches avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps…_

Après avoir parcouru une longue distance dans les conduits d'aération, les proches de Vanessa avaient enfin trouvé une issue.

« Eh bien, une chance qu'il y ait cet énorme tapis pour nous réceptionner. » Dit le père.

« Normal, on est dans la salle de gym. » Dit Zoé.

« Il faut qu'on retourne aider Vanessa ! Elle est blessée et sûrement en danger ! » Dit la mère, très inquiète.

« Elle a raison. On ne peut pas la laisser entre les mains de ces sales brutes. » Dit Alice.

« Pas de panique. Il y a justement un raccourci par-là. Suivez-moi ! » Dit Nora.

* * *

 _Du côté de Vanessa_

Toujours aussi affaiblie par ses blessures, notre pauvre jaguarianne continuait d'errer tant bien que mal à travers les pièces et couloirs de l'école en espérant retrouver sa famille et ses amies, priant qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé. Elle les appelait, mais aucune réponse. Vanessa commençait à craindre le pire. Soudain, elle ressentit une odeur. Mais sans avoir eu le temps de l'identifier, elle fut frappée en plein ventre (on ne va pas se mentir, ça fait hyper mal), sans même avoir vu le coup venir. Nelson apparut devant elle et lui porta une multitude de coups. Vanessa était trop faible et n'était pas en mesure de se défendre. Son assaillant la frappait continuellement, encore et encore. Impuissante, notre jaguarianne finit par tomber.

« Moi, quand j'ai envie de me venger, personne ne m'échappe. Et j'suis prêt à aller loin pour y parvenir ! Dans le fond, c'est trop bon d'être méchant ! » Dit Nelson en s'emparant d'un gros caillou à ses pieds.

Puis il cogna impitoyablement Vanessa sur la tête. Sans le savoir, cet idiot était en train commettre une autre erreur grossière. Une erreur des plus monumentales et qui allait lui coûter très cher.

Tout à coup, le geste du délinquant fut stoppé par sa victime. Nelson était confus de voir la jaguarianne à terre être à nouveau capable de résister, elle qui, il y a encore quelques secondes, était quasi vaincue. Pourtant, il ignorait à quel point cette force soudaine n'était pas dû au hasard. Vanessa resserrait de plus en plus son emprise sur le poignet de Nelson jusqu'à planter ses griffes dans sa peau. Le voyou cria de douleur alors que son poignet saignait de façon considérable. La jaguarianne se redressa d'un cran. Lorsque le regard de Nelson croisa celui de Vanessa, celle-ci le fixait avec d'horribles yeux rouges remplis de sang, d'une expression très hostile et rugissant telle une bête sauvage meurtrière. Cette fois par peur, Nelson cria encore plus fort.

Voilà l'erreur fatale qu'il avait commis : celui de briser le katseye que portait Vanessa. Maintenant, elle était en crise de chakounia.

À ce moment-là, les rôles venaient de s'inverser entre la proie et le prédateur.

PAF ! Vanessa lui envoya son pied entre les jambes, le faisant en plus tomber en arrière. Le temps de se relever, Vanessa avait disparu. Soudain, Nelson entendit à nouveau le même rugissement. En levant lentement la tête vers le haut, il vit la jaguarianne accrochée au plafond, tel un alien ou comme Gryf dans une case du tome 14, toujours avec ce même visage meurtrier.

Elle attrapa Nelson par le cou et le griffa sévèrement au visage, lui crevant carrément un œil, avant de le projeter violemment contre un mur. Apeuré comme il ne l'avait jamais été, Nelson prit la fuite, mais Vanessa le pourchassa en courant à quatre pattes. Exécutant un rebond sur le mur, elle parvint à le plaquer au sol et lui donna des coups de griffes. Le sang du délinquant qui tâchait ses mains la laissait indifférente.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'achever, Vanessa sentit une odeur s'approcher d'elle. Et BIM ! Sans avoir eu le temps de se retourner, notre jaguarianne s'est faite assommée et perdit connaissance.

* * *

 _Sincèrement désolé de ne finalement pas avoir mis les révélations tout de suite. Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? Au prochain chapitre, promis juré._


	17. Chapitre 17 (fin)

_Point de vue de Vanessa :_

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me trouvais dans un autre environnement dont l'atmosphère toute entière était recouverte d'une forte lumière éclatante. Le temps de m'habituer à la luminosité, j'ai ensuite essayé de comprendre où j'étais exactement. Des silhouettes apparurent au loin dans la clarté. Elles devenaient nettes au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient vers moi. Leurs formes m'étaient assez familières. Soudain, je les reconnus ; ce sont les Légendaires ! Ils étaient quasiment tous là : Danaël, Jadina, Shimy, Razzia, Ténébris et un garçon humain torse-nu avec de longs cheveux rouge-orange que je n'avais encore jamais vu auparavant…

Attendez voir. Ce garçon, mais… c'est Gryf !

« Tu es sûre que c'est elle que nous cherchions, Jadina ? »

« Absolument sûre, Danaël. Mon intuition ne s'est pas trompé ce coup-ci. »

« N'ayez crainte, gente dame. » Me dit Danaël.

« Oh oui. Les Lézendaires zont touzours là pour rendre zervize, et non pour attirer les ennuis. » Dit fièrement le Colosse de Rymar.

« C'est ta nouvelle accroche, Razzia ? » Demanda Shimy.

« Hein ? Heu… non, pas zpézialement. Z'est zorti tout zeul. »

« Bon, on peut commencer ?! J'aimerais bien récupérer mon corps, moi ! » Dit Gryf, très énervé.

« Calme-toi, Gryf ! Tu ne vois pas que tu l'effraies ?! » Dit Ténébris en me désignant.

« Rhôô l'autre, elle s'est regardée ?! » Dit Gryf avant de se faire assommer par Shimy.

Bien contentes de l'avoir corrigé, l'elfe élémentaire et la fille de Darkhell s'échangèrent un malin sourire satisfait et un tapement de main en mode _Beau travail d'équipe_. Pour ma part, j'étais ébahie. Les Légendaires en personnes, devant moi, bien réels. Je n'en revenais pas. C'était sûrement un rêve. Mais non ; mon esprit était pourtant bien conscient et réveillé. En plus de ça, ils parlaient avec les mêmes voix quand dans le dessin animé. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les regarder avec des yeux écarquillés, n'arrivant pas à sortir le moindre mot de ma bouche. Que pourrais-je bien dire en découvrant que mes héros préférés ne sont pas de fiction ? En même temps, si je continue à rester muette, ils vont croire que je ne comprends pas un mot de ce qu'ils disent.

« Pardonne Gryf. Cet incident l'a sacrément rendu fou de rage, comme tu as pu le constater. » Me dit Shimy.

Ce qu'elle venait de dire là me fit changer de regard, passant de confuse à perplexe. Je m'étais relevée d'un coup.

« L'incident ? Quel incident ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ma transformation ? Et tous les rêves que j'ai faits sur vous ? Et- »

« Demande directement à la princesse. C'était son idée après tout. » M'interrompu Gryf.

« Allons, Gryf, du calme ! » Dit Danaël sur un ton autoritaire. « Il est vrai, cependant, que c'est à Jadina de tout expliquer. »

Tous les regards, le mien y compris, se tournèrent vers la princesse de jade.

« Il y a quelques semaines de cela, j'avais testé un sort de mémoire sur Gryf, afin de lui rendre les souvenirs de son passé oublié. Sauf que le résultat n'a pas eu l'effet escompté. À la place, les gènes jaguariannes de Gryf se sont… comment dire… volatilisés je ne sais où. Et c'est via son esprit que j'ai réussi à localiser ses gènes, qui sont retombés sur toi. Voilà d'où vient ta transformation. J'ai alors essayé d'entrer en contact avec toi, mais la connexion entre mondes différents n'est pas top. C'est pour ça que tu m'as vu apparaître en rêve. » M'expliqua-t-elle.

Tout avait un sens à présent. Depuis le début, c'était à cause d'une gaffe magique commise par Jadina. Mes gènes s'étaient échangés avec celles de Gryf. Qui l'aurait cru ?

« Jadina ratant un sortilège magique, c'est quand même bien singulier. » Dit Ténébris.

Face à cette remarque, Jadina eut un petit rire gêné.

« Peut-être que j'ai écourté la formule d'une syllabe ou deux en la prononçant. » Dit-elle en se frottant l'arrière de la tête d'un air naïf.

« Enfin bref. Et zi on remettait les chozes en ordre ? Qu'en dîtes-vous ? »

« Je suis amplement d'accord avec toi, Razzia. » Dit Shimy.

« Ah ça oui ! Qu'on me rende ma fourrure, mon odorat et mes griffes acérées, au lieu de ces ongles riquiqui même pas capables de trancher du beurre ! » Dit Gryf en venant vers moi avec Jadina.

Le jaguarian (maintenant humain) se mit face à moi alors que la princesse de jade se plaça à côté de nous.

« Bien. Fermez les yeux, collez votre front l'un sur l'autre et ne pensez à rien. » Dit-elle.

« Attends. » Ai-je stoppé. « Je n'aurai jamais à nouveau l'occasion de vous rencontrer en vrai. Alors sachez que… vous êtes mes héros. Et pas seulement les miens ; vous êtes aussi ceux de mes amies, et de nombreuses personnes à travers le monde. C'est pourquoi je tenais à vous dire merci. Merci du fond du cœur, pour l'espoir et la passion que vous nous inspirez grâce à vos aventures. Et merci pour ça également. Même si ça n'a jamais été intensionnel de votre part, être devenue une jaguarianne a un mérite : celui de m'avoir aidé à combattre les méchants et à sauver les gens que j'aime. C'est à vous que je le dois. »

Sur chaque visage des Légendaires se dessina un sourire ému. Il n'y a même pas une minute, Gryf me regardait encore de façon méprisante. Je me sentais gênée, limite humiliée, d'être mal vue par l'un de mes héros. Mais lorsqu'il m'a sourit pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, je me suis sentie plus apaisée.

« Nous avons également une dette envers toi, Vanessa, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui suivent nos aventures. Merci de croire en nous, de nous permettre de vivre. » Dit Danaël.

Sur ce, Jadina pointa son bâton-aigle entre Gryf et moi puis fit don de sa magie. Comme dans mon premier rêve, je fus aveuglée par une puissante lumière. Pendant un long moment, je ne voyais rien d'autre que du blanc. La lueur se dissipa peu à peu jusqu'à devenir celle de l'aube passant au travers d'une fenêtre. Je constatai alors que j'étais revenue dans ma chambre. Autour de mon lit, je vis tous mes proches en train de dormir. Dieu soit loué, ils étaient tous sains et saufs.

Mais en ce qui me concerne, je sentais comme un changement chez moi. C'est en regardant mes mains que j'ai découvert avec surprise ce qui se passait.

J'étais redevenue humaine ! Le sortilège de Jadina a fonctionné !

Les yeux rivés sur mon apparence originelle retrouvée, je n'avais pas fait attention à ma famille et mes amies qui s'étaient tous réveillés peu de temps après. Remarquant à leur tour que j'étais redevenue comme avant, ils restèrent quelques secondes à me regarder bouche bée avant que le court silence confus ne soit remplacé par la joie et l'émotion forte. Tout le monde se jeta pour m'étreindre. Un moment qui restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Une fois remis de tout ça, j'ai voulu savoir ce qui s'était exactement passé entre maintenant et ma dernière confrontation avec Nelson. Mes souvenirs étant flous là-dessus.

« Il fallait qu'on revienne t'aider. Et tout à coup, en chemin, on a croisé cette brute, Nelson, plus amoché que jamais, fuyant comme s'il était pourchassé par un spectre. Parce qu'en vérité, tu étais en crise de… comment vous dîtes déjà ? »

« Chakounia, monsieur. » Dit Nora.

« Ah oui c'est ça. Une véritable bête féroce. »

« Heureusement que ton père t'a assommée juste avant que tu ne le tues. » Dit ma mère.

« Puis on est vite reparti avant que la police ne débarque pour mettre ces vauriens derrière les barreaux. » Dit Sam.

« On n'est pas prêt d'entendre à nouveau parler d'eux ; ni de Nelson, ni de sa bande. » Dit Alice.

« Mais toi, comment as-tu fait pour redevenir humaine ? » Me demanda Zoé.

Suite à cette question, je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un petit ricanement avant de répondre.

« Vous n'allez jamais me croire… » Commençai-je

Je leur ai ainsi raconté ma rencontre avec les Légendaires et la raison de ma transformation (Jadina qui a loupé son sort, Gryf humain, etc.). Ahuries, mes amies m'ont ensuite bombardé de question sur les Légendaires.

Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, je savais que tout irait bien désormais car je n'étais pas seule. Le danger était écarté désormais. Malgré les moments difficiles, voire éprouvants, jamais je n'oublierai le temps où je fus jaguarianne, ni ma rencontre avec les Légendaires. L'amitié et la famille sont quelque chose de précieux pour lesquels il faut se battre jusqu'au bout pour les préserver.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, dehors…_

 _Hors du point de vue de Vanessa :_

Personne ne s'était aperçu que dehors, dans la rue, un groupe de personnes assises sur un banc observait la scène depuis le début.

« Et tout est bien qui finit bien, comme dirait l'autre. » Dit Patrick Sobral.

« Quelle aventure. » Dit Antoine Gouy, la voix de Razzia.

« Elle en a sacrément bavé, la pauvre. » Dit Anaïs Delva, la voix de Shimy.

« C'est clair. Mais ce qui compte au moins, c'est que tous ses ennuis sont loin derrière à présent. » Dit Adeline Chetail, la voix de Jadina.

« Eh puis il y a eu de l'action ! C'était méga-top-génial ! » Dit Henry-David Cohen, la voix de Gryf.

« Il y a tout de même une chose qui me turlupine, Maître : comment se fait-il que ce soit exactement cette fille qui ai été transformée en jaguarianne, quand on sait que ça aurait très bien pu être n'importe qui d'autre ? » Demanda Julien Crampon, la voix de Danaël.

« Hélas, même moi je n'ai pas réponse à tout. Mais si vous voulez entendre une théorie : probablement parce qu'elle en avait le plus besoin pour affronter ce que le destin lui réservait. » Répondit Patrick Sobral.

« C'est pas faux. »

« Bon, et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Maître ? » Demanda Henry-David.

« On va faire comme dans les bons vieux blockbusters d'aventures des années 2000 : on part en direction du soleil levant sur fond de musique héroïque avec les comiques de service qui cassent l'ambiance en se disputant verbalement. »

« Le genre de fin que plus personne n'ose faire de nos jours ? » Demanda Anaïs.

« C'est cela oui. »

« Je vote pour. » Dit Julien.

« Pareil. » Dit Henry-David.

« Ça tombe à pic, j'ai la musique idéal. » Dit Adeline.

« Ne nous mets pas quelque chose de trop universel comme _Star_ _Wars_ _IV_ ou _Indiana_ _Jones_ , s'il te plaît. » Dit Antoine Gouy.

« Non, non, t'inquiètes. »

Dès le lancement de la musique, tout le monde se leva pour se mettre en marche vers l'horizon où le soleil se levait. Le Maître Pamplemousse se mit en tête de groupe, les mains dans les poches, le regard neutre, laissant ses acteurs assurer la conclusion humoristique.

« Tu sais, Adeline, des fois je trouve que t'en fais un peu de trop dans le rôle la gentille princesse coquette et capricieuse. » Dit Henry-David.

« Ah parce que toi tu crois ne pas faire pire ? Comme dans l'épisode 2 ?! »

« Je t'interdis de nier ma prestation ! »

« T'en fais tout le temps des caisses ! »

« Et aller, c'est reparti pour un tour. »

« On ne t'a rien demandé, toi ! »

« C'est toujours toi qui arrêtes pas de critiquer le talent des autres ! »

« Vous n'avez pas fini de vous comporter comme des enfants ? »

« Et bla bla bla bla ! »

…

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _Merci à vous tous d'avoir lu ma fanfic !_

 _Les aventures de Vanessa et ses amies ne s'arrêtent pas là. Bientôt, vous pourrez découvrir la suite de l'histoire, actuellement en cours de développement !_

 _A bientôt !_


End file.
